


The White Rose

by dragonflare137



Series: Rose Chronicles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflare137/pseuds/dragonflare137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Rose. A rising Duelist who seemed to come from absolutely nowhere and uses a deck like no other. No one knows the face of the rose, and the rose doesn't like to tell secrets. Kisara. A young new girl at Domino academy who'd rather keep to herself and stay in the background. When a certain CEO and a few new friends try and get close, petals will fall and reveal the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"And the winner is the White Rose!"

I heard the announcer call my name after the final duel of the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Championship. It lasted about 10 duels and now it was final over. Many of the duels had been tough but I kept my faith and won them all.

"This up and coming duelist has proven herself now by becoming the intercontinental champ. She just recently found her way to the big leagues and now she's one of the best!"

It was amusing listening to the announcer talk about my accomplishment. It was true that I only started duel a few months ago, but it wasn't a big deal to me about winning this tournament. I had to do this.

On the large screen in the center of the dome, I could see myself. My elegant white cloak glittered marvelously in the lighting of the Kaiba Dome. The hood covered my face, therefore covering my identity. They only part of the real me that others could actually see was my blue eyes. That's all I want people to see.

"That was a great duel! You really beat me good," complimented my opponent as he walked to my side of the arena to shake my hand.

"Thank you. You did well yourself," I replied as I shook his hand. He smiled at me and walked back to his side of the dome pit. He walked out of the arena just as the announcer began to talk again.

"And now to present our winner with her prize," blared the announcers voice from the speakers that were suspended from top of the dome, attached to the screen.

The announcer started walking toward me with a trophy and a check in each of his hands. He handed me both and congratulated me on my victory.

"Thank you sir," I replied to his praise.

"Of course White Rose, you have worked hard to get this far. You have earned it."

He shook my hand and made one last announcement over the speakers. While he talked I thought about what he said. Actually I didn't really have to work hard to get here. Dueling came easy to me and my one of a kind deck helped me progress fast. I didn't really pay attention to what he was talking about and when he finished, I walked to out of the arena. As I walked I heard some people talk about me as I passed them.

"Look, it's the White Rose, she was so amazing out there."

I tried not to listen to them as I walked. I didn't really want to hear their congratulations and what not. The White Rose is not the real me. The name was just a cover so no one would know who I really was. I didn't want my normal life to be ruined by fame. People only know me as the White Rose and I plan to keep it that way.

It took me some time but I finally made it out of the Kaiba Dome. People kept coming up to me and asking for autographs and pictures. It really annoyed me but I didn't show it. I wanted to get home as fast as I could. I didn't want my family worrying about me. They knew that I was the White Rose but they would worry if I didn't get home when I told them I would be. Anyway, I needed to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day.

It was the first day of school.


	2. Do I Know You?

(Seto's POV)

Rrrinnngg

I dreaded the sound of that god damn bell. The first day of school was always the worst, for obvious reasons. I hated even coming here in the first place, I shouldn't even be here. The only reason I come is to encourage Mokuba to go to school and because my executives thought it would be best for Kaibacorp's image if I cam here. I'm far more intelligent then all of these half-wits that come to Domino High, including the teachers.

It was my senior year and I couldn't be happier. It's finally my last year in this stupid place. I have to deal with only one more year of all these idiots that attend this school.

And just to make things worse for me, the dorks are in my class, yet again. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea always make new ways to annoy me. Wheeler, like the dog he is, always tries to start a fight with me. On the rare occasion that I accept, I always won.

I was already in my seat before the bell had even rung and I was waiting for the other students to file into the classroom. I recognized most of them from last year, but there were at least two new faces in the class. I was instantly annoyed when I heard Wheeler's voice penetrate my ears. He was laughing with Yugi and the rest of his annoying friends. I tried my hardest to ignore them, but that failed when Yugi came up to me.

"Hey Kaiba, how's it going," asked Yugi.

"Leave me alone," I growled. He just shrugged of my response and walked back over to the other dorks. I wish they would just stay away from me and leave me in peace. It was really irritating when they bothered me like that. Everyone in this school annoyed my but they were the best at it. Yugi thinks were friends, ya right. I wouldn't be friends with them, even if my life depended on it.

Like I said before, Wheelers voice was loud and obnoxious so I could hear everything that they were saying. I didn't really care but I could hear it either way.

"So did you watch the duel last night," I heard Joey ask. I glanced over at them and saw that his question was directed at Yugi.

"Ya, it was amazing. This White Rose character is really something else. She's only been dueling for a few months and now she's the intercontinental champ," answered Yugi. "And her deck is one of a kind. I would love to duel her one day, to bad no one knows who she is."

I didn't listen to anything after that because I was deep into thought. White Rose. I've heard that name before but only very vaguely. I didn't really care much because no matter how good she is, she will never beat me, or Yugi for that matter. Whoever she was, it didn't concern me, as long as she didn't make any challenges.

I breathed a sigh of annoyance as the last student entered the room and the teacher starting talking. I had no interest in what the teacher was saying so I didn't pay any attention. I was probably the usual first day crap that teachers always seem to say.

A few minutes into his little speech, but was it was short when the door opened. I was surprised to see who had walked in.

Standing at the door was a young girl. Her hair was white like snow with streaks of blue that stood out and a few stray strands hung over her clear blue eyes. She looked like she really didn't want to be here just like me. She kept her eyes down as she came into the room, she was probably very shy. She looked really familiar to me, but I can't remember from where.

I watched her as she walked over to the teacher and handed him a note. He skimmed over it quickly and told the girl to sit down. It was then that I realized that he only available seat was the one next to mine. She walked over to the seat slowly and sat down. She kept her head the whole time and tried to ignore the eyes that were staring at her. I didn't care enough to pay any attention her, so I turned away and faced to front of the classroom.

I spaced out a few minutes into the teacher's lecture about biology or something like that. It was really boring and I didn't care enough to listen. I would eventually be called upon to answer a question and I would give it easily, falling back into my daze afterward. I stayed unengaged most of the time, but one thing pulled me back to reality.

"Ms. Kisara, can you answer the question on the board." I looked to the person sitting beside me and saw the girl lift her head when she heard her name. Even though I was right beside her, I had trouble hearing her. Her voice was further evidence of how shy she was. The teacher had to come up closer to her to hear her answer. Apparently she said the right answer because told her good job and walked back to the front of the class. She dipped her head again after the teacher had walked away.

Kisara. That name sounded so familiar. It was the same feeling of familiarity that I had when I saw her. I usually never forget a face but I can't recall where I've seen her. I let the thought drift from my mind and continued to stare into space.

After a while of not paying attention to a boring lecture, the bell rang to release everyone for lunch. This one of the only times I liked hearing that bell, the other being when we are dismissed. I didn't actually go to the cafeteria for lunch, it was way too noisy. I like to work during the lunch period and the classroom was a quiet place during this time. The teachers here knew not to bother me, so they didn't ask me to leave and stayed out of my business. I could fire them in a heartbeat if I wanted to, and they knew that.

As soon as the noise died down in the classroom, I pulled out my laptop, which I always carry with me, and began reviewing charts and sales numbers. I thought I was alone in the room, as I usually was, but I was proved wrong when I heard the rustling of papers beside me.

I glanced over and saw Kisara still sitting in her desk. It made me wonder if she even knew where the cafeteria was. It may be the first day, but I know a new student when I see one. If she had been here last year, I would have seen her in class, but I don't remember ever seeing her. She may be familiar but I know that school is not why I recognize her.

She must have not noticed me looking at her because she just kept sifting through her backpack. I watched her pull out a book and began to read. She didn't really care that I was there, she just went on with her business.

"What are you doing in her, you should be in the cafeteria," I said. I don't like working in the same room as other people and her presence was bothering me.

She looked up from her book and looked me in the eyes. This act surprised me because most people were to intimidated to look me directly in the eyes. Only those bold enough did so.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. Her voice wasn't as timid as it was before, which was very intriguing.

"I never go to the cafeteria, too noisy," I said, not really knowing why I had answered so easily. "Do you even know where the cafeteria is?"

"I've been here for two years, of course I know where it is," she retorted. Her wasn't harsh but it had a little sting behind it.

"If you've been here that why have I never seen you before?"

"I skipped a grade. I was in the grade below you last year," she said. That explained a lot, except for her being so familiar. I didn't ask her if we had met before because that would be too weird.

"You sound a little more confident then before," I noted.

She narrowed her eyes defensively and replied, "Why do you care."

"Good point, I don't," I chided. I turned back to my work and continued to look over the figures. If seemed like only minutes had passed before students started returning from lunch. I sighed and closed my laptop before everyone entered the room.

The day seemed to move slower and slower. I was elated to hear the bell ring at the end of the day. I quickly packed my things and exited that stupid school. My limo was waiting outside when I got there. I waited for the driver to get out and open the door for me. When he did, I got in hastily and the door shut behind me. I took out my laptop again and started working as the limo jerked into motion, heading toward Kaibacorp.

(Kisara's POV)

The first day of school had gone a little better then expected with only one mishap.

My little shy girl act had worked and no one bothered me, except him. Why did he even talk to me in the first place, and why did I let my guard slip so easily? Well it doesn't matter, or at least I hope it doesn't. Seto Kaiba doesn't talk to others unless he's insulting them, or so I heard. I am confident that he won't tell anyone else about my slip up.

I was thinking about all of this as I walked and I didn't notice the person that stepped in front of me. I was ripped from my thoughts as I accidentally ran into the boy. The impact wasn't that hard so we were only knocked backward, but not off of our feet. When I hit him, I received a face full of hair. When I recovered from the bump, I got a good look at the boy. He was a little shorter then me and his hair had given away his identity. Yugi's hair was in its normal fashion, five black spikes that stood upward, each with a blond fringe of it's own. The spikes were lined with a shade of magenta that gave it a unique look. He looked at me with his violet eyes and he seemed to be taking in my appearance. After a few seconds of him staring at me, he finally smiled and laughed.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," laughed Yugi. He looked a bit guilty about the collision.

"It's just as much my fault as yours," I said shyly. I wasn't going to let my guard slip twice in the same day.

Yugi just blinked at me and said, "Alright."

I was about to walk away when I heard Yugi say, "Wait! I don't even know your name!"

I turned around and told him, "My name is Kisara."

I could see a flicker of surprise in his eyes but it didn't last for long, making me wonder if I was just seeing things. He smiled at me and said, "Cool, see you later. Next time I'll introduce you to my friends."

He walked away before I could reject his offer. I don't want to talk to too many people, I could accidentally say something I shouldn't. I want to be alone, I don't need people close to me, I can take care of myself, I always have. Yugi wouldn't understand anything about me and frankly, I don't want him or his friends asking about things that aren't any of their business. I walked home as I thought of ways to avoid Yugi and his friends.

(Seto's POV)

School usually goes by really slow, but three months have gone by already. A lot has happened to me in those months, including the return of my older sister. I wasn't too happy about it at first but now Marianne's the vice president of Kaibacorp. These months haven't been easy, but I've managed to work everything out between us.

Another reason why things were getting difficult these days is my lack of sleep. Every so often, like three times a week, I was continually having the same unnerving dream. It's always located in the same temple, the same scene playing before my eyes. I would watch as a girl ran toward me, and I toward her, white hair flowing in her face. We met in the middle and tried to leave the temple, but someone stopped us. He shot something at me but she blocked me and took the hit herself. The man who stopped us from leaving in peace tried to control me but she destroyed him with her light. Afterward, I would hold her up to the tablet of the monster that resided inside of her and wept, the dream ending here.

These dreams reminded me of a past that wasn't even mine. They make Yugi's ridiculous stories about Ancient Egypt seem all the more true. They also reminded me of where I had seen Kisara before. It was weird seeing her in this time, but I guess Yugi and I aren't the only reincarnates in Domino.

After the dreams had started, I kept a close eye on Kisara. I don't really know why but I feel like I should protect her. I don't know her well in this life, we rarely speak, but I can't let anything happen to her, probably just instincts reacting.

Since I kept a close eye on her, I noticed when she wasn't there. She usually had pretty good attendance, but for the past few days she's been gone. I don't know why but I was actually starting to worry about her. She was something to my past life, but not to me, so why was I acting this way.

She was gone for about a week before she returned. When she walked in that day she didn't seem like herself. Her eyes still looked at the ground, but she looked like she was out of breath. She gave the teacher a note and came over to her seat next to mine, her steps slow and unsteady. She looked even worse now that she was closer, her breath labored and raspy.

Her breathing problem continued as class began and it didn't seem like she was getting any better. As lunch rolled along, I pulled out my laptop and she pulled out a book, just like usually. I couldn't hide my curiosity any longer so I asked the question that was just waiting to be spoken.

"Why are you breathing like that, it looks like you've just ran a mile."

She looked at me through narrowed eyes, just as she did the last time I asked her a question about her actions. "That's none of your business," she replied, her voice defensive like last time as well.

"It was just a question, you don't have to get so defensive," I said.

"Then just stay out of my business," was all she said before she turned back to her book.

It was strange how that girl thought worked. One minute she would be this shy little girl and the other she would be extremely defensive. The only time her stronger personality shows is when we are alone with no one else around. It was obvious to me that she was trying to hide something, but I didn't voice my opinion. I'll just go about my day as normal and just ignore the girl all together.

(Kisara's POV)

He did it again. He tried to ask questions again. It was starting to get fairly irritating. Not so much of him asking questions, but more so about me acting different around him. It's weird but for some reason I feel a little more comfortable about not acting shy around him. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows that something's up, but he's smart so he keeps his mouth shut.

It was a difficult day for me as it was, but Yugi decided that I should finally meet his friends. I had been avoiding them as much as I could, but I couldn't stay away forever. It was exhausting trying to stay way from them, so I just gave up.

I really just wanted to go home as Yugi led me to his group of friends. I already knew them all by name, but I hadn't talked to any of them before, I didn't want to. They all smiled at me as I walked up to them, my breathing really starting to irritate me. They noticed my discomfort and it wasn't long before the boy named Joey asked me, "Hey Kisara, are you alright, you seem a little winded."

His kindness had me a little surprised. I had heard that he had a really bad temper and would get into fights sometimes. He seemed a lot kinder then I had first thought, but this didn't change my thoughts about being friends with them.

"I'm fine," I replied, my voice very quiet and my eyes glued to the floor. I knew how to play my part very well and I wasn't going to give it up.

"Good. I know I don't really know you well but I hope that can change now," said the girl named Tea. I glanced over at her and I saw the kindness in her eyes. She really wanted to be friends with me for some reason, but didn't want to be friends with her. It wasn't that I didn't like her or anything, but I don't need people constantly worrying about me.

"I'm sorry but I have something I have I need to do now so I need to leave. It was nice meeting you all," I replied. Only part of that was the truth but I didn't want to hurt their feelings by saying that I didn't want to talk to them.

They said their good-byes and I exited the school, following the same path I use to walk home every day. It was difficult walking in the condition I was in but I needed to get home quickly. As I walked I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the events that had occurred earlier in the day. Why is it that the only person that seems to talk to me is Seto Kaiba, the one person in the school that I thought would ignore me. Why would his attention be put on a girl like me? I knew I was special, but most of my "special" qualities were not the good kind. These questions just added to my list of things that I would be better off leaving alone.


	3. You Having A Bad Day?

(Seto's POV)

It's funny how my ideas about things change so drastically. The first day of school I thought this place would be my personal hellhole, but now I don't think that's true, or at least to some extent. I actually enjoy a few things about school, the biggest being lunch. I've found that talking to Kisara, as well as annoying her, is pretty entertaining. She would react a certain way to different things and it was funny when she became irritated.

I found myself talking to her one day and it didn't play out like normal days. It was usually I who started the conversation, but today she did.

"Why do you always ask me questions," I heard her ask. Her voice didn't sound forceful like usually does when she talks to me, but it was more like she was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked sarcastically. I could see that she was getting annoyed because she started glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

"You know well and good what I mean," she stated. Her voice wasn't harsh, but I could tell that she really wanted to lash at me.

"Is it so wrong to ask questions," I replied coolly.

"No, but I want to know why you ask them," she questioned.

"Does it really matter?" I retorted.

"Fine be that way," she retaliated. I looked at her and I saw that her eyes were clouded, as if she were deep in thought.

"Whatever," was the last thing I said before turning back to my work. We didn't talk after that but luckily, lunch passed relatively quickly.

The day went by just as fast as lunch had. I was ready to get out of the school as soon as possible and as soon as the bell rang, I was out of there, or at least that's what I had planned. I was in so much of a rush that I forgot some papers on my desk. I went back quickly, glad to find my papers were I had left them. I thought I would be able to go home immediately after that, but something caught my attention.

"This will teach you to run into me again," I heard a gruff voice say from another hallway near me. I went to investigate and what I saw made me want to intervene. I saw three large boys who were messing with Kisara. They had her cornered and she had a terrified look on her face.

I don't know why I didn't move to help her, but something kept me from moving. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't want people to think I was close to Kisara, or maybe it's because I don't want to be close to Kisara. I didn't want to see her hurt, but I didn't know what to do, my emotions are just so conflicting.

"I...I didn't me... mean to," stammered Kisara. She pressed herself against the wall as the bullies advanced toward her.

"Well this will teach you to never do it again," growled one of the bullies, the same one that had spoke before. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform. He pulled her from the wall only to slam her against it. Her head hit the wall hard and she fell to the ground. The thing the boys did to her before leaving was kick her in the face. The kick looked like it was hard and I thought she would lose consciousness, but thankfully she didn't. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. I was about to go and help her up, but then my phone started vibrating.

 _'What great timing,'_  I thought sarcastically as I removed the phone from my pocket. I glanced over to where Kisara was but I was surprised to see that she was already gone. I started walking out of the school as I answered my phone.

"This is Kaiba," I said harshly. I was fairly annoyed at being interrupted, but more so at myself for not helping Kisara in the first place.

"Do you always have to answer like that," replied a female voice on the other end sarcastically.

I gave an exasperated sigh before answering her. "You always seem to call me at the wrong time Marianne."

"That may be, but I wouldn't call if it wasn't important," she retorted. It was true, she rarely called unless it was usually something important but sometimes she calls just to annoy me.

"Fine, what do you need to tell me."

"It would seem that one of our employees has gone rouge and has stolen some important data files," she explained.

"What!" I yelled into the phone. "Who was it."

"It was Robert Marks."

"That bastard! Do you know where he is?" I asked, my blood boiling.

"If I knew I would tell you. Just come to my house and we can make a plan. It would be more efficient that way," she replied. "And don't come in the limo, it will attract to much attention in my part of the neighborhood."

"Very well," I growled before I hung up. I walked outside in large strides and told my limo driver the situation. He nodded in response and I started walking briskly toward Marianne's house. If I started running, it would look like something's wrong and I didn't want to look suspicious. Her house wasn't that far from the school so I didn't have the need to run.

As I was walking down the street, I heard someone yell. It startled me so I decided to go and check it out. When I got there, I was glad that I had investigated. It was Robert and he was attacking Kisara, who was being strangled by a chord that was around her neck. He was holding the end of the chord and it had something on it that looked like a locket. It seems like Kisara is having a bad day today.

"You should stay out of my business girl," threatened Robert. His attitude was really starting to piss me off, especially since he was hurting Kisara.

"You shouldn't run into people," replied Kisara. Her voice was icy and unforgiving, a tone I've never heard her use before.

"Don't talk back," he yelled, pulling on her locket harder. I could tell that this was causing Kisara a great deal of pain because her eyes started to tear up and she let out a small cry of pain.

"I think I'll be taking this from you as punishment." He ripped the locket from Kisara's neck and held it up triumphantly in his hands.

"Give that back," yelled Kisara. "You can't open it because you need to key to do that so it's useless to you."

"I can just break it open," laughed Robert. He placed the locket on the ground and slammed his foot on it. I tried not to laugh as Robert's foot recoiled back in pain, the locket unharmed. He glared up at Kisara and asked, "What is this thing made of?"

"It's porcelain, didn't you notice how heavy it was. It can't be broken without a tool," replied Kisara matter-of-factly. "Now will you give it back." Robert's only response was a malicious laugh.

"I would listen to her," I growled as I walked up to them. Robert looked at me with fear in his eyes, as he should. Kisara turned to look at me, and she to had a look of fear, but not because of me. I could see a bruise on her face but I didn't know if it was from Robert or the bullies from before.

"M... Mr. Kaiba! Wh...What are you doing here?" stuttered Robert. I smirked at his weak response.

"I'm here to get back the data you stole, as well as Kisara's locket," I replied harshly. I could see beads of sweat fall from Robert's face and a look of surprise on Kisara's. She was probably wondering why I was helping her and I couldn't blame her. I didn't help anyone, I only help myself, but Kisara is different.

"You won't get the data back so easily," yelled Robert. I could hear him trying to sound confident, but he can't fool me.

"What makes you think that. If you run I'll catch you and I will be able to find you if you somehow get away," I said.

"Good point," he confided. "So why don't we have a friendly duel. If you win, I'll give you the data but if I win, you will leave me alone."

"Don't you know who I am," I said mockingly. "You won't stand a chance!"

He just smirked at me and laughed, catching me totally off guard. Why would he be laughing if he knew he was going to lose? I looked over at Kisara and I saw that she was just as surprised as I was.

"I never said I was dueling you," laughed Robert. "I challenge the girl!"

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I replied. I could tell that Kisara was just as against the idea as I was, but she didn't say anything. Her expression gave it all away. She looked very nervous and she probably feels like she has a great burden on her shoulders. This duel would decide if she got her locket back as well as me getting my data back.

"I never said it wasn't and you've already accepted the deal so you can't back down," he said maniacally.

"But I don't even know how to duel," whispered Kisara, her voice shaking from the pressure.

"I'll be right here if you need me," I said. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes. I could she that she was scared, but she replied, "Ok."

"Oh and I'm sorry for being the bearer of bad news, but you can't coach her, it's against the rules," laughed Robert. I glared at him with a glare that would make a dragon quiver in fear, and he did just so. He tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't under my unwavering stare

"You can use one of my decks," said Robert. "I can't remember what's in it so you can't accuse me of cheating." He walked over to us hesitantly, still a little shaky under my glare, and handed Kisara a deck and an extra duel disk. I had a very good guess that it was stolen.

I walked over to Kisara's side and helped her put on her duel disk. I may have just imagined it but I thought I saw Kisara blush a bit as I did so, but it faded quickly. I put her deck into the duel disk and it lit up as I did so. Robert did the same with his disk and began the duel.

"I'll go first," said Robert." I summon Mirage Dragon (1600ATK/600DEF) in attack mode. Next I play two face downs and end my turn."

"What do I do Seto?" I heard Kisara ask. It stunned me to hear her use my first name since most people just call me Kaiba. I don't usually like people calling me Seto, but for some reason, I don't mind Kisara calling me Seto, I actually kind of like it...

"Seto?" said Kisara again. She was looking at me with big eyes, waiting for instruction.

"Draw a card from the deck," I replied. She drew a card with a shaky hand just stared at her cards. She probably didn't even know the difference between a magic and trap card! This really worried me but I couldn't help her. This fact only acted as fuel to my already boiling rage.

"I place a card face down," she said as she hesitantly put a card in the magic/trap card zone. I was about to face palm after this move, it only showed how much of an amateur she was. I glanced over at Robert and I could tell that he thought the same thing.

"What a terrible move," he laughed. "You never place a face down before the battle phase! Now it's completely useless because I activate my face down, Raigeki Break!"

Robert discarded one card from his hand and Kisara's face down was destroyed. I looked at Kisara and I saw her shaking, her head hanging low. I thought she was about to cry, but then I heard something from her that suggested otherwise.

"Kisara, are you alright?" I asked. She lifted up her head and I saw that she wasn't crying, but laughing! I also noticed that her eyes weren't scared anymore but full of determination. This change in character really surprised me and it made her even more intriguing.

"If it was any normal trap, then it would be useless," said Kisara. I was absolutely stunned to hear the change in her tone of voice. She no longer sounded scared or nervous, she sounded confident, the same way she sounds when we talk during lunch.

Robert noticed this change as well because he was sweating again and his face looked confused. "Wha... what d...do you mean," stammered Robert.

Kisara just laughed and held up the card that was just destroyed. It looked like a broken chest that was located somewhere underwater. The chest had cracks on the top and through the cracks, I could see sparkling gems. It was card that I've never seen before, which probably meant that it was very rare, making me wonder how Robert got his hands on it, seeing as it was in his deck. Right?

"This card is called Sunken Treasure. Whenever it's destroyed by an opponent's effect, I can get a card from my deck and put it in my hand," explained Kisara. She pulled out the deck and chose a card, placing it in her hand. "The card I pick is Future Fusion."

"I may not remember all that's in the deck, but I know those two cards weren't in there," declared Robert. If he was telling the truth, then whose deck was Kisara using?

Kisara just laughed and answered mockingly, "Maybe your memory isn't was good as you thought it was?"

I looked over at Kisara and she was smirking at Robert. She seemed like a totally different person or maybe this is who Kisara is but she's been hiding her true self. It made me wonder why she's gone through so much trouble just to act shy around other people.

"Before I use Future Fusion, I will play a card known as Snake Rain. This card allows me to send four reptile-type monsters from my deck to the grave by discarding one card."

Kisara took her deck out once again and searched for the four cards that she wished to get rid of. She held them up so Robert could see them and when he did, his face turned pale white.

"I chose these cards," said Kisara, obviously ignoring Robert's expression. I could only get a good look at two of the cards she held up and I recognized neither of them. The first was a gold color and it looked absolutely revolting. It was oozing slime and it was very grotesque. I had two horns on its head and more along its body. Its torso looked almost human, except for the fact that it had four arms. The bottom half was almost like a different creature. It had a face of it's own and it had a large mouth that was lined with spikes. The second card looked very similar to the first, except it was gray and more feminine. Kisara put the cards in the graveyard and continued with her turn.

"Now to finish what you started," said Kisara.

I had no idea what she was talking about. How could she win in just one turn? Robert looked like he knew the answer to my question by the way he was acting. He was sweating and his eye was starting to twitch.

"It can't be... you...your," started Robert.

He never got to finish his sentence because Kisara yelled, "And now I play Future Fusion."


	4. Can't You Just Tell Me

(Seto's POV)

"Now I play the card Future Fusion," yelled Kisara. She smirked at Robert and activated the card. Robert was still stammering to himself so he didn't really acknowledge the move

"It ca...can't be!" I heard him say. I have no clue what he's talking about, but it has me a bit worried. Is he talking about something that could harm Kisara?

"This card allows me to send fusion material to my grave from my deck and in two turns, I can summon the fusion monster," said Kisara, ignoring Robert's nonsense. "I think I'll send all my monsters."

"What!" I exclaimed, "Why would you do that?" Kisara just glared at me but she didn't say anything, she just continued what she was doing. She pulled out her deck for a third time and sent what looked like twenty monsters to the grave.

"Next I play the card Heavy Storm. Now all traps and spells are gone," said Kisara. Robert used a shaky hand to remove all of his traps and spells from the field. Kisara's move also made her get rid of her Future Fusion as well. It made no sense to me. Why would she play Future Fusion first? She could have played it second and it wouldn't have been destroyed.

"Why did you do that Kisara?" I asked.

"Because I know what I'm doing," she retorted. "Your "friend" must know to."

I glanced over at Robert once again and he looked like he was in a state of panic. His eyes were bulging and twitching and sweat fell from his face still.

"Since Future Fusion was destroyed," continued Kisara, "the monster I was going to summon goes to the grave." She took the card from her extra deck and slid it into the graveyard. I looked at Kisara's eyes and they brimmed with confidence, a look I was still foreign to. She looked like she was in total control of the duel.

"Now I will use the card Monster Reborn," said Kisara. "I will bring back my Worm Victory!"

Worm Victory? I've never heard of that card before or seen it for that matter. Kisara's monster looked like a human but it was blood red with six arms and its flesh seemed to hang from its body. It looked just as grotesque as the other monsters Kisara used. Its fingers were clawed and its mouth was lined with sharp pointed teeth. It looked quite impressive but then I noticed that it had zero attack points. Why would she summon a monster that was so weak?

"Now I activate Victory's ability," said Kisara. "For each Worm monster in my grave, it gains 500 attack points."

I guess I overlooked its ability. If Kisara sent only worms to her grave, then Victory should have more then 100,000 attack points! Now I understand her motives.

"I've sent 25 worms to the grave, so my monster gains 125,000 attack points," explained Kisara. "It would seem that this duel is over. Victory attack!"

"Of course my Mistress," replied Victory. Wait, he replied. I may just be going crazy but I could have sworn I just heard Victory talk. It had a very deep, gruff sounding voice, but I really don't want to think about real monsters again. I hated it back then and I still hate it.

But what I couldn't believe even more than that was the fact that Kisara had beaten Robert in that one turn! It had me dumbfounded. The only thing that kept me from disbelieving that was Victory charging his attack. It looked like a ball of light at first, but when I was launched, it was a ray of light. It destroyed Robert's monster as soon as it made contact with it and knocked Robert off his feet. The blast was more than enough to wipe out Robert's life points. Robert stayed on the ground as the duel ended but freaked me out was that Victory was still on the field as well.

Kisara walked past Victory, as if she didn't notice him, and he followed her. I could only stand there stunned, having no clue what I had witnessed or what I was currently witnessing. I wasn't that far from them so I could hear them without having to move closer.

"What an easy victory, wouldn't you say Victory?" asked Kisara. If I wasn't totally freaked out before, then I was now. It sounded to me as it Kisara was talking to her monster.

"Yes my Mistress," I heard victory reply. How in the world could a duel monster talk back to it's owner, it doesn't make any sense.

"You're... you're," I heard Robert stuttering again as he lay in defeat. "You're the White Rose!"

Upon hearing that name, I was thrust into my memories. I remember Yugi and the other dorks talking about the White Rose and how she was the Intercontinental Champion. Was Kisara really this person? Well if I had any doubts about it, she just proved them wrong by beating Robert in one turn.

"Don't call me that," growled Kisara. Her tone of voice really shocked me because she's never sounded that harsh before. "Victory, wipe his memory of this."

"Yes my Mistress," replied Victory. He walked in front of Kisara and placed a hand on Robert's head. As soon as he did, a bright flash enveloped us. When it dimmed down, Robert was unconscious and Kisara stood over him triumphantly. She kneeled down beside him and took her locket, as well as the disk that held the stolen data. She turned around and looked me in the eyes, her gaze blank and unreadable. Victory turned toward me as well and I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

"Should I erase his memories as well my Mistress?' asked Victory.

I was wide eyed because frankly, that looked like it hurt. I looked over at Kisara pleadingly, an expression I don't show often, but I still couldn't read her. I was relieved when I heard her answer.

"No, we can trust him," stated Kisara, "but only if he promises not to tell."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, " I replied. "Anyway, what would I gain from anyone, but you have to tell my why you hide your identity."

She looked hesitant to answer and she glanced over at Victory, as if she were asking him for advice. He must have understood her question because he nodded and she turned back to me to answer. "I hide because I don't want to be bothered. If people knew that I was the White Rose, then they would constantly pester me."

"That makes sense. I'm used to the press, but I guess someone like you wouldn't," I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kisara defensively. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly. I hate to admit it but when she's made she looks cute...

"Seto?" asked Kisara, pulling me from my thoughts. I also noticed that Victory was looking a little more threatening, as if asking me to say the right thing so I won't get attacked.

"What I mean is that a normal girl like you wouldn't be use to the press," I explained quickly. I didn't want to look flustered, but that was proving to be very difficult.

"That's not a very good answer but I'll take it," replied Kisara. She folded her arms around her waist and her eyes looked sad for some reason. I was really confused, did I say something wrong?

"What's the matter Kisara," I asked, surprising myself at my soft tone of voice. I don't like seeing her sad, but I have no clue why I feel that way.

"It's nothing Seto," replied Kisara. I could hear that she wasn't telling me the truth.

"I can tell that you're lying," I said sternly. She looked over at me with her blue eyes and I could see that she was on the verge of tears. Something was really bothering her and it was making me worried. I could tell that Victory felt the same because he placed a claw on her shoulder.

"Mistress, it's alright, you shouldn't keep your feelings inside," said Victory. His little pep talk worked because Kisara replied, " You're right."

She walked over to me, with Victory close behind and stopped just a few inches away from me. She looked up at me and I could tell that the tears in her eyes were threatening to fall, but she tried to hold them back.

"It's just," she started, "everyone that I've known has called me different, and it really hurts to hear that. They mock me and make me feel bad."

It killed me inside to know how bad she was hurting. I was probably only one that's called her normal before. I wanted to slap myself for making her feel this bad.

"Kisara," was all I said before she burst into tears. It surprised me when she ran forward and buried her head in my chest. I stiffened at first, but then I got used to the contact. She had a firm hold on my shirt and it didn't seem like she was going to let go any time soon. I wanted to comfort her, so I put a hand on the back of her head and started running my hand through her silky white hair while my other hand wrapped around her waist. Her head came up to my chin, so I rested my head on top of hers. This was such a foreign position for me, but I actually like it. I usually scold people who touch me, except Mokuba, but Kisara was an exception. It was kind of awkward with Victory right there, but I knew he was just looking out for Kisara.

"People don't know me, they just look at me and think I'm different," said Kisara as we stood there. I wanted to tell her what I thought but she kept talking.

"I can talk with my Duel Monsters and see their spirits, but people don't know that. If people knew, then they would have another reason to make fun of me," sobbed Kisara. It was hard to hear her talk like this but I knew she had to tell someone. After all the things I've been through, this little development seemed normal to me.

"Kisara, you are different," I said. She looked into my eyes sadly, but I continued. "You are different in your own way and people should respect that, I know I do." It wasn't like me to comfort people with my words, but I didn't want Kisara doubting herself anymore. She smiled and buried her head again and replied, "Thank you Seto, at least you understand." I heard Victory's feet shuffle on the ground, but when I looked up, he was gone. I guess he approves of me holding his Mistress.

I smiled down at her, something I never do and squeezed her tighter. "It's nothing," I replied. We stood there for a while, not talking but enjoying each other's presence. I was glad that we were in a small neighborhood because we were away from the press and any other unwanted attention. The duel had taken place in a secluded area, so we were hidden from wandering eyes.

As I held her, I couldn't help but think about earlier today when the bullies were hurting her. Now I felt worse about not helping her. It was my fault that she had been hurt twice today, I could have stopped at least one of the attacks. I sighed, and I regretted it because I knew Kisara had heard it.

"Seto, what's wrong?" she asked softly. I looked down at her and I could see the worry in her eyes.

I felt guilty looking into her eyes because of what had happened. "I'm sorry Kisara."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She moved herself around so her face was right in front of mine. It was weird having her face so close to my own, but I got used to it, just like I had when she first touched me.

"Today, I saw you being hurt by those bullies," I explained. She looked a little shocked to hear this, but I continued. "I didn't help you when I should have. I'm sorry"

She surprised me by just laughing and putting her head back onto my chest. "Seto, you don't have to be sorry," she replied. "If you had helped you would have gotten hurt to."

"I don't care if I got hurt, I didn't want you getting hurt," I said. I could tell that I surprised her by saying this but she didn't let that show for long. She just smiled up at me and replied, "Well I wouldn't have wanted you to help. If you did, then rumors would start and I don't want that."

"Good point," I said. "Now, I have one more question for you Kisara." She looked up at me with a confused look on her face, but replied, "Sure go ahead."

"Why do you act shy in school? I've learned that you are nothing like that," I asked. It was question that I've wanted to ask for a while. "I've noticed that you aren't shy when we are alone, but around others you are very shy."

She smiled and said, "I don't that so people won't bother me or ask questions. I wanted to be alone but now you've changed that. I still don't want others bothering me, but you're an exception."

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that," I laughed as I tried to hide a blush that was creeping onto my face. I could tell that she saw it because she laughed and wrapped her arms around my chest. I had been running my fingers through her hair the whole time we talked and my other arm was still around her waist, keeping her close to me.

"I think I should head home Seto," said Kisara after another few minutes of silence. I was sad to feel her pull away from my grasp, but then I noticed the time. Marianne was probably worrying about me and I guessed I had a lot of missed calls from her. I was surprised to feel Kisara take my hand and place something in my hand. I looked at it and I saw that it was the data disk. Kisara was smiling and she said, "I think I should give this to you before I go."

"Thank you Kisara," I said softly. "Why don't I walk you to your house."

"You don't have to, I've already taken up a lot of your time," replied Kisara. She looked a little sad and I didn't want her to be. I brushed her hair out of her face and said, "I want to and anyway, my sister is probably looking for me. She lives around here so you aren't wasting my time."

She smiled at me and said, "I didn't know you had a sister."

I laughed and replied, "Most people don't know that the new Vice President of Kaibacorp is really my sister."

She blinked her eyes at me and laughed. "Well I promise I won't tell anyone."

She picked up her school bag, which she had placed on the ground before her duel and I followed her back onto the sidewalk. I felt her hand intertwine with my own and it surprised me at first, but I didn't pull away. I didn't care if anyone else saw us, I was just happy to be with her. Kisara leaned against my shoulder as we walked and I saw that she had put her locket back around her neck. Seeing it made me think of my own. It also made me wonder what was in the locket that made her so protective of it.

"We're here," I heard Kisara say before I had the chance to ask her about the locket. Her house was an average size for the houses around her and it was a light shade of blue. I followed her up to the door and she let go of my hand, which I was a little disappointed about.

"Kisara, before you go, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course Seto," she replied.

I reached out and grabbed her locket and felt it with my hand. It was very smooth and it was heavier then mine, but that was to be expected. "What's in your locket."

She looked a surprised at the question, but she didn't hesitate to give an answer. "It is a Duel Monster's card. It's very special to me because my father created the card. Only a few were made, so I treasure it."

"I see," I replied. I didn't ask her what card it was. "Is that how you got your worm cards as well?"

She nodded. "Yes, my father made them for me. They are one of a kind so my father gave me the only copies in the world."

"They are very powerful cards," I said. "I haven't seen half of them, but if they can defeat someone in one turn, then they must be."

"Yes they are," replied Kisara. "And I know it probably sounds weird, but they are some of my best friends. They are the only ones I can talk to without them making fun of me."

"I've heard of weirder," I laughed. She smiled at me and said, "Well good-bye Seto."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. I didn't want that moment to end but I knew it would have to. As she pulled away, I felt her lips brush my cheek and I tried the hide the blush that was caused by that. I could tell that she was blushing as well when she let go of me and walked inside her house. Her skin was pale enough that the small blush was very noticeable, I just hope mine wasn't as noticeable.

I was a little stunned at how today worked itself out. I didn't want to admit my feelings for Kisara, but I knew they were there. Kisara was a totally different girl. Most girls just tell me outright that they loved me without even getting to know. I didn't even pay attention to girls before Kisara came along because they usually annoy me. I was glad to find Kisara because now I actually have someone to talk to. I don't have to act tough around Kisara, I can be myself, I can be the person that people normally overlook.

I quickly made my way towards Marianne's house because I knew I would get an ear full when I got there. Maybe she would spare me the "pleasure" of hearing her yell at me. I know she's probably just worried but I can take care of myself. Hopefully she won't get to loud for Brendan's sake.

I hesitated before knocking on the door. I was relived to see Brendan opening the door. After everything had been settled between Marianne and me, I had grown close to the five year-old. He was very intelligent for his age and could be stubborn at times but I guess like the old saying goes, like mother, like son, or something like that.

"Hey Uncle Seto, Mama was worrying about you," replied Brendan as he let me into the house.

"I know, where is she now," I asked. He didn't have time to answer because Marianne came storming into the room. I could see that she was mad, but I stayed calm under her harsh gaze.

"Where have you been, you should have been here an hour ago," nagged Marianne. I could see that she wasn't that mad, but more so worried.

"I was getting the data back," I replied calmly and I held up the disk. Marianne was a bit surprised but that didn't mean that she wasn't mad anymore.

"I told you to come here, you could have been hurt," said Marianne. Now I understand, she just didn't want me to get myself into trouble like I always seem to do.

"I ran into him as I was coming, I had no choice but to face him. I wasn't going to let him get away."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Marianne. She always acted like a mother to me when something bad happens to me, no matter how miniscule it is. I don't object to it because I know that she's just doing her job. She's still guilty about not being there for us before, so now she's making it up to us. It can get annoying sometimes, but I don't tell her that, it would make her feel like she's making it worse.

"No, I'm fine Marianne."

Marianne sighed and her face became calmer. "Good," she replied.

"Mokuba is probably worried about me to so I should get home," I said. Marianne agreed with me and I told them both good-bye. Before I left, I informed Marianne where Robert was so she could tell the police where to find him. Marianne offered to drive me over to Kaibacorp and I didn't object. I called my limo driver to come and pick me up and he was there in no time. During the drive, I could only think about what had happened today. I had a feeling of content knowing that Kisara would be alright and that she had trusted me with her secrets. If anything happened to her now, I don't know what I would do.


	5. Since When Could You Fight?

(Kisara's POV)

Why did I just do? I know it just on the cheek, but still. Why did I kiss him? I had let him hold me, but why did I take it that far? He was so kind to me, he even went as far as apologizing to me. I never thought I would get close to someone, especially not Seto. He always so cold to other people, but why is he different around me? He's like a king and I'm like a lowly peasant girl, why would he even act kind to me?

All these questions were reeling through my head as stepped into my home. I thought I would get a little time to myself, but I guess that's not going to happen.

"Hey Kisara, you took extra long to get home," said my younger sister Eleanor as she came running to me. I kneeled down and she jumped up into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. The six-year old looked nothing like me. She had light brown curly hair and her blue eyes glowed bright. Sometimes I don't even know how we are related.

"Something kept me, but I'm here now," I replied.

"Hey Eleanor, is that Kisara," I heard my little brother Cade yell from the living room. It wasn't long before he came running into the room and into my embrace as well. I had to stand so he wouldn't tower over me as I kneeled. He was a little short for a thirteen-year old so he only came up a little bit above my elbow. Like Eleanor, his hair was light brown and it fell over his eyes, but he had green eyes instead of blue.

"Hey Kisara, your face looks a little red, are you sick?" asked Cade. This question only caused me to blush even more.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit warm," I replied quickly. I didn't want to tell him that I had been crying, it would only make him ask more questions. I also didn't want to mention Seto because Cade could be a little immature sometimes and he would only embarrass me.

"Ok, big sis," replied Cade.

"So how was school," I asked them both.

"It was Ok, but boring like usual," replied Cade flatly. He was smarter than most kids his age, mostly because of my tutoring, so he gets really bored in school.

"Of course," I laughed. "How about you Eleanor."

"It was fun. Mrs. Marianne taught me how some math," she replied happily.

I am so thankful for Marianne, she's helped us through so much. If it weren't for her, Cade wouldn't even be going to school. He made me go to school and he looked after Eleanor, but that was when she was three. I met Marianne one day in the park and befriended her. I told her our situation and she decided to help us by watching Eleanor, which allowed Cade to go to school. Eleanor was old enough to go to preschool now, but she became so attached to Marianne that she wouldn't go. I asked Marianne if she would tutor her and she said yes, even though she's so busy with her job. She never told me her job and I never asked because it didn't matter that much to me, I was just thankful.

"Good," I replied happily. Whenever my siblings were happy, I was happy.

I didn't want to change the mood, but I knew I had to ask, "Is Mother awake?"

Cade looked at me sadly and replied, "No she isn't,"

I smiled sadly at him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry kid, it's going to be alright."

He perked up a bit and gave me another hug. "Hey big sis, do you want to duel with me?" He wanted to be a great duelist just like me, so I helped him get better by dueling him myself. He and Eleanor knew that I was the White Rose and they always supported me when I need it.

"Sorry bro, I need to get some homework done." He looked a little disappointed, but he understood that school was important to me. Anyway, I really didn't want to duel after all that had happened today. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Ok sis," they replied together. Both of them ran into the living room and left me to my thoughts. I smiled at their enthusiasm and went to my room, which was upstairs. The upstairs was more like a loft then a room so I got it all to myself, like my own little haven.

I was exhausted from today, so when I got to my room I fell onto my bed and sighed. I'm so confused, but at the same time everything seems a little clearer. When I first met Seto, I had no clue what to think about him, but now he's the only thing on my mind. I need to think some things through before I talk to him again, I don't want to act all nervous around him just because I don't know what to say to him. I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

"Finally done," I mumbled to myself. Saturday was usually the day that I couldn't wait for. It was the day that I didn't have to go to school and I could spend my day working at Kaibacorp, but today was different. I couldn't really focus because I kept thinking of Kisara. I tried to get her out of my mind, but it didn't work and this caused me to not work as efficiently as I usually do. I was just about to leave my office to home when my cell phone rang unexpectedly. I groaned and picked it up slowly, not looking at who was calling.

"Hello this is Kaiba," I said into the phone. I was trying my best not to sound annoyed.

"Hey Seto," I heard someone say cheerfully. My mood lightened a bit as I recognized Mokuba's voice on the other end.

"Hey, what is it, I was just about to leave," I replied. I wasn't mad at him, but my voice was a little harsher than I expected it to be. Thankfully, Mokuba didn't take it to heart and just answered me cheerfully.

"I know, I was just calling to tell you that I'm at Marianne's. I got bored at the mansion so I came here."

"Alright Mokuba, I will be there in a little bit," I replied. I inwardly sighed because that meant that I would have to walk to her house. Marianne didn't want people asking her questions if they saw a limo at her house.

"Ok bro, see you then," said Mokuba. I hung up the phone and picked my things that I brought home. I walked out of my office and down the elevator in my usual stride and I was glad to hear the ding when I reached the ground floor.

I wasn't really excited for my walk, but I guess I could use it. I usually ride around in my limo and I've been working a lot so I haven't been able to just walk and think to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad as long as I ignore my fatigue. I could walk over to Kisara's while since I'm out here anyway, it would help get things off my mind. I really want to talk to her, but I don't know what to tell her. I'm usually the man with a plan, but when it came to Kisara, I was totally unprepared. She was a unique person and I really don't want to lose her, not this time.

As I neared Kisara's house I heard some voices coming from in front of me. It was getting dark so I wondered who would be out. This was a quiet neighborhood with very few bad influences and most people aren't really out this late. As I neared the voices, I realized why and I became very angry. I could easily see the faces of the three bullies that had hurt Kisara yesterday, but they were on the other side of the street. They were facing away from me so they didn't notice me.

I was about to go and confront them when I heard a yell. It had come from somewhere in front of me and it sounded like it came from a little girl. I didn't need to run ahead because I looked and saw where it had come from. There was a very large man and he was standing over a young girl. There was a boy who looked about the same age as Mokuba holding the little girl and he was glaring up at the man. I guess the bullies would have to wait. I looked over at the other side of the street and I saw that they to had stopped. They were looking at the scene, but they didn't do anything to stop it. I could see the expression on their faces and it looked like they were enjoying it. Oh how they sicken me.

"Get away from us you creep," I heard the boy yell. He was pretty brave for his age, but I could hear the fear in his shaky voice.

"Why should I kid," said the man menacingly as he walked closer to the kids. I was about to intervene when I heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"You should stay away from them if you now what's best for you," said the voice. I sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't tell from where .

"Who's that, where are you," asked the man. He was looking around, the confusion evident on his face.

"Why, I'm right here," laughed the voice. The tree above the man's head started to shake and a figure popped out of it, landing right in front of the man. I was shocked to see that it was Kisara. I've only seen her in her school uniform, but now she looked like a totally different girl. She had on a thin bright white vest and a shirt that was a bright shade of blue. She had long white fingerless gloves on and she wore shorts that were a darker shade of blue. She had a very serious look on her face and her arms were crossed on her chest.

"You think you can stop me," laughed the man. He had to look down at her because he was twice as big as she was. I was about to jump in and help her, but her she just laughed back at the man and replied, "Yes I do."

She turned to look at the kids behind her and said, "You two go inside, I will be finished in a moment." They nodded and they ran into the house behind them. It took me a second, but I recognized the house as Kisara's. The kids were probably her siblings if I had to guess so.

I glanced over at the bullies and I saw the shock on their faces. They were probably wondering if this was the same girl that they had hurt the day before. I really wanted to go and punch them, but I had to go help Kisara.

I was about to move, but it was too late. The man had already swung an arm at Kisara, but she easily dodged it. She moved her way behind the man and jumped on him. She pulled her elbow back and hit it hard into his neck. It looked like she had hit a pressure point because the man yelled in pain and tried to grab Kisara. He was too slow and she easily jumped off his back and as she did she put her foot on his back and pushed down hard. It knocked them man off his feet and he hit the ground hard with his head, causing him to fall unconscious. Kisara looked down at him and I could see the hatred in her eyes but she didn't do anything else. It looked like she was about to go inside, but then she saw me. I smiled and walked up to her, completely ignoring the stares from the bullies on the other side of the street.

"I didn't know you could fight," I said as I walked up to her, surprise glittering in her eyes. It was dark but I could still see the blush that crept onto her face.

"You never asked," replied Kisara happily. She was smiling now and she came up to me and put her arms around my chest. It was still a gesture I was getting used to but I welcomed it and wrapped my arms around her waist. I knew that this would be all over the school since the bullies were right behind us, but I didn't care.

"So what were you doing in that tree," I asked. She smiled and replied, "I was looking at the stars."

"I see," I said as she put her head back onto my chest.

"I hope you know that there are people watching,' I said softly. She looked up at me with the smile still on her face and replied, "I know and I don't care. Those bullies can do what they want. I could have kicked their butt last time but I just didn't want to."

"They would also have me to answer to,' I said. Kisara laughed and put her head in the crook of my neck and I put my head on hers.

"You know, you look better in this then in your school uniform," I said. She looked up at me in surprise, the blush coming back onto her face. She buried her head back into my neck as an act to hide the blush.

"Don't hide, it's true," I said pulling her head from its hiding place. I could see the playfulness in her eyes when I met them with my own.

"Well then I could say the same about you," replied Kisara. I smiled at this and she did so as well. "So what are you doing here Seto?" she asked.

"I was on my way to my sister' s but then I saw what was happening," I replied. "I was about to help, but you didn't actually need it."

Kisara laughed and answered, "Well you better be on your way, you don't want her worrying about you."

"Knowing her, she already is," I joked. Kisara laughed again and pulled away from my embrace. The sound of her laughing was like music to my ears. It sounds beautiful and I loved hearing it.

"Well good-bye Seto, see you Monday," said Kisara as she turn back to her house. I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she had to return to her family.

"Good-bye Kisara," I replied as I watched her walk away. Before she opened the door, she turned back to me and waved back at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back, something I was getting used to now, and watched as she disappeared into her home.

I was a happy to know that she was safe and I started walking toward Marianne's house once again. I couldn't stop thinking about her again as I was walking. Even when I reached the house, I was very distracted and Marianne had noticed.

"Seto, what's the matter, you've barely said a word and you have a blank look on your face"

I returned to reality in order to answer, "I'm fine Marianne, you don't have to worry,"

She didn't look convinced and she just kept asking me questions. "You're thinking about something or  _someone_." She put a little more emphasis on the last word, which made me a little angry. I could tell she was trying to get a reaction out of me because her eyes had the same playful look in them that Kisara had...

"It's about a girl isn't it Seto," joked Marianne. I was so glad that Mokuba was asleep right now. He had been really tired so he had fall asleep on the couch with Brendan.

"No it's not Marianne," I replied. She could be really annoying when she wanted to be.

"You can't lie to me Seto, it's written all over you face," said Marianne teasingly. "Anyway, when you walked in I could see that blush on your face." I tried to hide another blush that started to creep onto my face as she said this.

"Whatever," I replied. She could tell that I was getting annoyed and said, "You don't have to tell me her name Seto if you don't want to." I glared at her, but she wasn't fazed by it.

"It's getting late, I think we should be heading home," I suggested but Marianne just shook her head.

"I think you two should just stay here. It's late and Mokuba is already asleep," said Marianne. I sighed but I didn't want to start a fight with Marianne. I was tired anyway so it was best if we stayed.

"Alright Marianne," I replied hesitantly. I didn't want her to think that I wanted to stay, which I didn't. She smiled and replied, "Good, you can stay in the spare room, Mokuba can stay out here with Brendan." I nodded and she led me to the guestroom. It was a bit small for my liking, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to go to sleep. I thought she would leave immediately, but she turned to me and said, "You know, if you want to talk about something, you can always come to me."

"I know Marianne," I replied tiredly. My eyes were drooping by the time Marianne had said good night and left me to myself. I fell onto the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable, and I found that I couldn't sleep. Kisara was still on my mind, and it was starting to bother me. I mean, I liked thinking about her, but I didn't want to be sleep deprived because of it. Maybe it would be better if I talked to Marianne about it since she seemed to understand. But then again, she would just pester me about it and drive me to insanity. I lulled over these thoughts for a few minutes more before sleep overcame me.


	6. Can I Ask You Something

(Seto's POV)

When I go to school o Monday morning, I thought I would hear people whispering about Kisara and me. Usually things that involved me spread around the school quickly but today, I heard nothing but the usual gossip. I guess those bullies knew to keep their mouths shut.

I walked into the classroom and quickly hid the smile that tried to emerge when I saw Kisara. She sat in her normal school posture, her head down and eyes hidden from others. I sat down at my desk and she looked up at me with her shining eyes. She flashed me a quick smile and I blinked to tell her that I acknowledged it. I thought I would at least be able to say hi, but I was rudely interrupted.

"Hey Kisara, how are you," said Yugi as he walked up with his friends. I could tell that Kisara didn't want to talk to them, but she responded anyway.

"Fine," replied Kisara quietly, keeping her head down as she talked.

"Hey, Rich-boy ain't causing you any trouble," asked Wheeler. "If he is, you just tell us and we'll teach him a thing or two."

"I'd watch what you say Wheeler," I growled. I glared at him and he took that as a challenge.

"Make me," replied Joey. He held his fist up at me and he looked like he was about to charge at me, but Tristan held him back. I just stayed calm and smirked at his immaturity. I glanced over at Kisara and I could see amusement glitter her eyes.

"You got something to say to me Kaiba?" yelled Joey. By now we had caused a scene and everyone in the class was looking at us. This happens a lot so they weren't really surprised to see us fighting.

"I have a lot of things I want to say, but I really don't want to talk to you Mutt," I replied coolly. This just angered him more but thankfully, the teacher came in and yelled at Wheeler. He glared at me as he walked over to his seat but I wasn't intimidated.

Like usual, the class was boring and I didn't pay an ounce of attention. Every once in awhile, I would glance over at Kisara. She could tell when I looked, so she lifted her head to meet my eyes. She would give me a small smile and then turn back to her work. I really wanted to talk to her, but I would have to wait until lunch came around.

The time seemed to sense my anticipation because it decided to flow slower. It seemed like hours before the bell rang for lunch. I hid my joy as the other students filed out of the room. I thought I would be able to talk to Kisara immediately, but those dorks decided to ruin my plans.

"Hey Kisara, do you want to come eat with us?" asked Yugi. He placed a naive smile on his face and looked at Kisara, hoping she would accept his offer.

"Yeah you won't have to sit near Kaiba," added Joey. I really wanted to put him in his place, but I have more self-control than he does.

Kisara glanced over at me quickly before turning back and answering Joey. "No, it's quieter here, I like it better," replied Kisara shyly. It amazed me at how good of an actor she was.

I could see the disappointment on the dork's faces', but they didn't try and convince her otherwise. Yugi told her good-bye and they finally left us in peace.

"They're finally gone," said Kisara as she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned toward me and smiled brightly, something I've never seen her do in school. It was a sight that made school at least somewhat bearable. I gave her a small smile back and her eyes brightened as they met my own.

"Yes, now we can talk," I replied. We both stood up from our desk and pulled each other into a tight embrace. I was a little disappointed when she pulled away, but her smile pushed it away. I sat back down at my desk and pulled out my laptop like I usually did. I'm quite the multi-tasker so I can talk to Kisara as well as get some work done. In the time it took me to open my work, Kisara had moved her chair closer to mine and had sat down again. I started taping away at my computer when Kisara asked me, "Seto, what do you do when you're on your computer."

I glanced over at her and I saw the intrigued look on her face as she saw what I was working on. Her expression caused me to chuckle and she pretended to be offended. She had the look down but I could see the playfulness in her eyes. I laughed again and brushed the loose hairs out of her face before answering.

"It's things involving Kaibacorp. It's not that fun but it needs to get done," I replied. She nodded and looked back at screen.

"It looks pretty boring," Kisara commented.

"It can be," I said. "I wish I could go somewhere to just relax but where ever I go the press seems to be."

I heard Kisara giggle and I raised an eyebrow in response. She looked over at me with laughter in her eyes and replied, "I never thought the great Seto Kaiba would have the ability to relax."

I pushed her lightly on the arm and smiled. She had a way of being able to insult me without it hurting. She had another way of making me feel better when I was down.

"Well with how much work I have now, that would be true," I sighed. Things were really getting busy at Kaibacorp and I had to keep things moving in the right direction. One wrong move and Kaibacorp could plummet, causing me even more work.

"I know of a place that you can go to relax. It's a place that no one knows of so it's very quiet and serene," said Kisara.

"Really," I asked, "can you show me where it is."

She brightened up at the question, as if she was hoping I would ask. "Sure I will, just meet me in front of the school tonight after dark."

"I'll be here," I said. During the time we had alone together, we just talked about random things really. She told me about when her brother had tried to climb up a tree and how she had to get him down. It was amusing because he sounded a lot like Mokuba, I'm going to have to introduce them one day, after I meet her brother.

I inwardly growled when I heard the bell. I really didn't want to be around the other people and I really didn't want to stop talking to Kisara. I could see the disappointment on her face as well as she stood up to move her chair. I got up as well and I moved the chair for her and she gave me a hug in response. I smiled and returned the hug before sitting down again. I put on my normal scowl as the rest of the students entered the room.

It seemed that for once, the day seemed to go by fast. I was relived to hear the last bell of the day and I quickly got out of that classroom. I glanced over at Kisara before I left and blinked my good-bye. I got the same response out of her and then we went our separate ways. As I walked out to my limo, I thought about how tonight would play out. I thought about where Kisara could be taking me and what would happen when we got there.

* * *

As soon as the sun had set, I was out the door and on my way to the school. Mokuba was wondering where I was going, but I just told him it was none of his business. He was unsatisfied with the answer, but he didn't pry. I decided to walk so I wouldn't cause any unwanted attention. It may be a little bit of a walk, but I know it's going to be worth it in the end.

When I neared the school, I started searching for Kisara. I was happy to see her standing under one of the streetlights near the school. It was quiet so she could hear my footsteps as I neared her. She turned around to face me and a smile graced her face. I gave her a small smile as I walked up beside her.

"I'm here," I announced. She smiled and gave me a quick hug as she replied, "I can see that."

"Well, where are we going?" I asked. She giggled and said, "Be patient and I'll take you there."

She took my hand and then led me down a path that went to the back of the school. The path curved and continued into a wooded area. It was dark outside so we couldn't see much, but Kisara knew where she was going before hand. I was too preoccupied in dodging stray branches to notice when Kisara stopped. Only when she squeezed my hand, did I look up and see our destination.

Right in front of us was a lake that looked more like an enlarged puddle. It wasn't very big, but I could still see many stars reflecting in its waters. It was a beautiful sight and I could tell why Kisara had brought me here. It was very calm and serene and I could definitely be at peace here. I would have stood there the whole time if Kisara didn't start pulling on my hand.

"This place is beautiful," I said softly. She looked up at me and smiled. She was obviously proud that she was able to make me happy.

"I knew you would like it," she replied. I followed her to the lake's edge and when she sat down, I sat beside her. We just sat there in silence for what felt like hours until Kisara asked me something.

"Seto, can you tell me a little about yourself," she asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to but I really want to know you better. I know what most people know, and more, but I don't know much other than that."

"What do you want to know, just ask me a question," I replied. "Anyway, what you hear from others may not always be true."

"That's why I want to ask you personally," she replied. "Can you tell me a little bit about your brother?" I looked over at her and I could see that she was looking at me intently, ready to sink any word I say.

"My brother is my life, he's the reason I'm where I am," I said. Kisara stared at me with a look of interest, paying attention to every detail. "Without my brother, I don't know where I would be right now."

"The same goes for me and my siblings," replied Kisara, her face softening, "I wouldn't be able to live without them."

"I see we have something in common," I said.

Kisara laughed and replied, "Yeah I guess we do."

"Do you have another question for me?" I asked. Kisara averted her eyes from mine and replied, "There is one, but I don't want you to get mad at me."

"I won't I promise," I said as I pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"What happened to your father," she asked quietly. I was very surprised to hear her ask that question, but like I promised, I didn't get mad at her.

"He's gone, that's all that matters to me," I replied flatly. I didn't want to tell her the whole story, I didn't want to risk losing her.

"Ok," was all that she said in response. I could tell that she felt like I was mad at her, but I gave her a reassuring smile and she relaxed.

"Now, you asked about my father, so I'll ask about yours," I said. I wish I hadn't asked the question, because when I did, Kisara looked at the ground and I heard her sigh. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's Ok, it's just hard to remember, but you deserve to know," replied Kisara. "My father worked for Industrial Illusions before he was killed in an accident a few years ago. I really miss him and that's why I have this locket. It reminds me of him and last card he created before he died. He told me the day that it was created that he wanted to make a card that was based off of me. I don't really know how this card is anything like me, but I believe my father's words and I will always treasure it.

"I'm sorry if it brings back bad memories," I said as I turned my head away from her. I felt Kisara lift her hand and she cupped my chin in her hand. I turned back and I met her eyes.

"You don't have to be, it's not your fault," said Kisara, her voice soft and comforting. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I instinctively put one arm around her waist and my other hand ran through her hair. I felt her breath on my neck as she started talking again.

"Seto, I almost forgot to tell you but tomorrow, I'm participating in a duel monsters tournament. I was wondering if you could come and watch me since you haven't really seen me duel before," she asked.

"I'm not going to be in school tomorrow because I have an important meeting to attend, but I will definitely make it to the tournament, I promise," I replied. Kisara looked a little disappointed at first, but then brightened at my second statement.

"Thank you Seto. School's going to be boring, but then again, everyday at school is boring when I'm not talking to you," she replied. Her last comment made me smile and I tightened our embrace.

"No problem," I said. I felt her head move from my shoulder to my neck. When she finished moving, I could feel her shaking. The temperature had dropped and she didn't have a jacket on so she was probably very cold.

"Kisara, it's getting late, I think it's time we headed home," I suggested. She looked up at me and I could see that she was just as ready to go as I was. Her entire body was shaking and her eyes gave away her discomfort. Her eyes were starting to droop and I could see the exhaustion in evident in the blue pools.

"I thi...think that's a good Id...d...dea," said Kisara, her teeth chattering as she talked. I laughed a bit and helped her to her feet. She could barely stand since her legs were shaking so hard. I took of my jacket, noticing then just how cold it was, and placed it on Kisara's shoulder. I could see the relief in her eyes as she wrapped it around her body tightly.

I put my arm around her shoulder and she walked us toward the path that led to the school. Just like before, I had to deal with annoying branches as Kisara just walked calmly down the path. For the first time ever, I was actually relieved to see the shadow of the school looming before us. It wasn't a welcoming sight, but it was better then those damn branches.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket Seto," said Kisara as she started taking off the jacket. I stopped her and she looked up at me questioningly.

I smiled and replied, "I'm going to walk you home and you can wear that until we get there,"

She shook her head and said, "You don't have to Seto."

"But I want to and you can't change my mind," I replied as I took her hand and started leading her toward her house. She seemed a little hesitant at first, but then a cold wind blew and she was glad to have the jacket on. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached Kisara's house.

I walked her up to the front door and she took my jacket off and handed it back to me. She gave me a warm smile, as well as a hug good-bye. I leaned my forehead against her head and I breathed in her sweet smell. I had a strong urge to kiss her, but I settled for a peck on the cheek instead. I saw her blushing as I pulled away and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight.

"Good-night Kisara," I said softly.

"Good-night Seto," she replied before I saw her disappear in her house. I turned to walk back to the mansion as soon as I heard the door click behind her. Tonight was one of the best nights I've ever had and I wish it didn't have to end. If I could, I would sit with Kisara for hours on end, talking about things with her that have no relevance to Kaibacorp. I know that I'm responsible for the company, but I am also responsible for Kisara's safety. If anything happened to her again, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. When I had first started looking out for her, I hadn't thought that I would get this close to her. Kisara is so important to me and I won't let the past repeat itself this time. I will make sure Kisara is safe and I won't let her die this time, no matter the costs.


	7. Is That A Challenge?

(Kisara's POV)

Yesterday with Seto was amazing, I've never had so much fun! We may have just been sitting there, but I wasn't alone like usual. Just talking with him makes me happy. He told me thing about his life that nobody else really understands or seems to grasp. I feel bad because I barely told him anything about myself. There is so much more that I want to tell him, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone. It's hard to talk about, but I know I have to get it off my chest at some point.

Seto told me yesterday that he wouldn't be at school today so I wasn't very excited. He was the only person I could actually talk to in this school, he's the only friend I have here. Yugi and his friends try to talk to my, but they aren't like Seto, they won't understand me. I can tell that they are nice people and are trying to get close to me, but I really don't want them to. Things are difficult as it is, I don't want to pull them in as well.

I really couldn't wait until after school since I had that tournament tonight. Seto said that he would come and watch which makes me very happy. I know he hasn't seen the White Rose duel before and I can tell that he's excited about tonight as well. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Yugi come up behind me.

"How are you Kisara?" I heard Yugi ask as he walked up to me. It made me jump a bit but I regained my composure quickly before replying.

"Alright," I answered. I was in a habit of giving one-word replies when talking to people other then Seto.

He smiled and said, "That's good." I thought he would go away after that, but I was wrong.

"Hey, that gang and I are hanging out today, do you want to join us?" asked Yugi. "We are going to the duel monsters tournament if you're interested."

I pretended to think about it and before I answered, Yugi said something else. "Joey is dueling so it would mean a lot to him if you helped us cheer him on."

"I'm sorry Yugi, I'm busy tonight," I replied. He looked disappointed but he didn't try to convince me to change my mind.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," said Yugi as he walked back to his friends. I nodded in response and turned back to my desk. So, Joey was dueling. Well this would make things a little more difficult, but not by much. I've seen his dueling strategies and he won't stand a chance against my worms. They have never let me down before and they won't tonight.

I was thinking so intently about tonight that I almost didn't hear the bell ring. I was glad to hear it because that meant that I could get out of this place. The end of the day had gone by fairly quickly and I was grateful for it. Now I could get ready for the tournament. As I walked out of the classroom, I over heard Joey and Yugi talking about the tournament.

"I'm totally going to beat the White Rose and win this tournament. I won't be the runner-up this time," announced Joey proudly. I had to hide a laugh that was trying to escape my mouth. He actually thinks he can beat me! I heard Yugi give him some encouragement, but I didn't really hear what he said and frankly I don't care. They won't do him any good; he will still lose to my worms.

As I walked home, I thought about the other duelist that would show up. I doubt any of them will be a challenge, but I can't be sure. People thought that I would be like every other new duelist in the league, but I showed them wrong. Maybe I'll duel someone who is just like me, someone with a strong connection to their cards.

When I reached my front door, I opened it and saw Eleanor running toward me. She has this way of knowing when I would be home so I expected her to be at the door when I got there. She would always hug me and ask me how my day was before she let me go farther into the house and today was no different.

"How was your day Kisara," asked Eleanor is her sweet little voice.

"It was boring, but I managed," I replied.

"You better get ready for your tournament or you might be late," said Eleanor as she wiggled out of my arms and ran into her room. I turned toward the stairs only to see Cade coming down them with my robe in his arms. He saw me and ran toward me with a smile on his face.

"I got your robe for you big sis," he said as he held up my robes. I took them with a smile and kneeled down to ruffle his hair. He giggled as I did so and I kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks Cade," I said. He smiled up at me and then went to his room. That boy was always so thoughtful and it only made me prouder to be his sister.

I walked up stairs slowly and I found that I was really tired for some reason. I couldn't back out of the tournament now so I just ignored it and blamed it on my lack of sleep last night. Seto and I didn't stay out that late, but I couldn't get to sleep. I kept thinking about Seto and the course of today's events.

I quickly got changed out of my school uniform, which I think looks absolutely terrible, and put on my normal clothes. I pulled my long white hair into a ponytail and let if fall onto my back. After that was done, I took my robe and put it on. I made sure that no hair poked out and that they only thing that people could see was my eyes. I looked at my reflection and when I was satisfied with my look, I head out the door and towards the Kaiba dome.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

"Seto, why couldn't just take the limo, this is a really long walk," complained Mokuba. I had decided that I wanted to walk to the Kaiba dome and he didn't like that decision. I had a lot of energy that was balled up inside and I was eager to get it out.

"Don't ask, that would mean we would have to listen to him talk," said Marianne. I groaned in annoyance and just ignored them. The started talking with each other, but then they suddenly stopped and looked across the street. I followed their gazes and I sighed. I was about to tell Mokuba to stay quiet, but I was too late.

"Hey Yugi!" yelled Mokuba. Yugi turned his head toward us and waved. I saw Joey do the same then he gave me a glare. His feeble attempt to try and intimidate me almost made me laugh.

"Hey Mokuba, how's it going," asked Yugi as he crossed the street with his friends and came up to us.

"It's good, what are you guys doing?" asked Mokuba.

"We are going to the duel monsters tournament," replied Yugi. I inwardly sighed. Why does Yugi always have to be going to the same place as me? It was really annoying and I just wish he would leave just leave me alone.

"It would seem that our schedules are similar," said Marianne.

"Are you in the tournament Kaiba, I would love another chance to kick your butt," sneered Joey. He had a stupid look on his face that I would interpret as determination. I smirked and replied, "No, but if I were, then you would have no chance of winning."

"Why don't we duel now Kaiba so I can prove you wrong," challenged Joey.

I was about to make a smart remark, but then I heard a voice above me say, "The tournament hasn't even started yet and duelist are already fighting."

I looked up in the direction of the voice and I saw someone in a white robe sitting on a railing above us. I could only see her eyes and they showed an expression of amusement. I met her blue eyes and I knew who it was immediately...

"Hey you're the White Rose!" exclaimed Yugi who had also looked up at Kisara. He had a look of shock as well as a look of admiration in his eyes.

Kisara laughed and replied, "If only you knew how many times I've heard that before." She stood up on the railing with perfect balance and jumped down onto the ground in front of us. She looked me dead in the eyes and I saw that they were shining. I also noticed something else, but it faded before I could tell what it was, maybe I was just imagining it.

"Why were you up there," I heard Mokuba ask. I was actually wondering the same thing, but I didn't really want to ask questions.

"People won't notice you if you're above their heads," replied Kisara. She tapped her head with a finger to emphasize her point.

"Oh you don't want people bothering you on the street," said Yugi.

"Exactly," replied Kisara. "So Yugi, are you dueling in today's tournament, it would be and honor to duel the King of Games himself."

"No, I'm not," admitted Yugi, "But maybe we could have a quick duel right now."

Kisara seemed to think it over, but I knew what her answer would be. She would never back down from a challenge, no matter what it was.

"Sure why not," said Kisara, amusement flickering in her eyes. "I need a warm-up before the tournament."

"Well someone's confident," replied Yugi as he walked away from Kisara.

"Yes I am," said Kisara, who was now facing Yugi. Kisara already had her duel disk on and Yugi had borrowed one from the Mutt.

"Alright, I'll go first," said Yugi as he drew his first card.

"First I summon my Queen's Knight (1500ATK, 1600DEF). I can't attack this turn, so I set down two cards and end my turn."

"Very well, my turn," said Kisara. "I play the card Worm Call. This card allows me to special summon a Worm in face-down defense if you control a monster, but I don't. I special summon this worm." When the monster materialized, it did something that I've never seen a set monster do; it was shining brightly.

"Next I set one monster face-down, as well as two cards in my backfield and I end my turn."

"I know your strategies, so I won't underestimate you," said Yugi as he started his turn. "First, I summon my King's Knight(1600ATK, 1400DEF). Then, I activate his special ability and I special summon my Jack's Knight (1900ATK, 1000DEF). "Now Yugi's monsters outnumber the White Rose's," said Marianne.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and replied, "You don't have to comment on everything."

"I don't have to but that doesn't mean I can't," I replied. It must be a brother and sister thing, but I really enjoy messing with Marianne.

She was about to give me an ear-full when Mokuba turned around and said, "Will you guys stop fighting, I want to watch the duel."

We glared at each other for about ten seconds before she looked away and turned back to the duel. I did the same and I saw the amusement in Kisara's eyes.

"I think they done," laughed Kisara.

Yugi nodded and said, "Now, Jack's Knight, attack one of her face-downs." His Knight shot forward and plunged it's sword into her monster. A bright light enveloped us when it was attacked. When the light dimmed, I saw that Kisara's monster had materialized. This monster looked just as grotesque as the other monsters I've seen Kisara use. The monster was small and it was covered in a black sludge. It's clawed fingers and face were the only things not covered in the slime. The Knight's sword had gone through the monster's face and when it was destroyed, it dissolved into the ground.

"That was Worm Jetelipske (1200ATK, 0DEF). When this monster is destroyed, while it was face-down, it comes back in defense mode." As she said this, the slime shot up from the ground and reformed into Worm Jetelipske.

"Then I will just destroy it again, go King's Knight," said Yugi. His other knight did the same, but this time Jetelipske didn't come back. "Now, Queen's Knight, attack her other face-down." The Knight jumped up into the air and them embedded her sword into Kisara's other monster. A flash of light was emitted as the monster materialized onto the field. The new monster looked like a white featherless chicken with bat-like wings.

"This monster is Worm Falco," said Kisara. "Its effect is useless right now so I won't explain it."

"Very well," said Yugi. "There is nothing else I can do so I end my turn."

"Don't think that you've gotten an upper hand on me," said Kisara. "First, I use the card Pot of Greed. Next I activate the effect of my Worm Call and I special summon this card." The monster did the same as the others, but this one seemed to shine brighter.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Jetelipske. Sadly, he won't be staying long because I sacrifice him to summon my Worm Warlord (2350ATK, 1800DEF)." Just like the other monsters, this one came with a bright light that blinded me. When it cleared, I Kisara's new monster was no where to be seen. I started hearing a drilling noise and then the monster shot up from the ground. It was bright orange and it's body was completely malformed. It's legs had drills for toes and they came from the side of the body, instead of the bottom. It's arms came from the top and the bottom of It's body and it's knuckles had large spikes on them. It's body was like a ball with one eye and a large zipper-like mouth.

"It's good to see you Warlord," said Kisara.

"It's a pleasure to serve you my Mistress," said Warlord. His voice was very deep, but it sounded very immature as well. It didn't surprise me that he was speaking and I'm the only one that wasn't.

"Did that monster just speak," asked Yugi with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, my cards are one of a kind so the spirits of the monsters inhabit them," explained Kisara. "I am able to speak with them, even outside of a duel."

"Very interesting," said Yugi.

Kisara was about to say something when Warlord interjected. "Why did you have to summon him Mistress," he said. The monster was pointing his finger at Kisara's face-down monster.

"Don't say anything, you'll give me away," said a voice that echoed around us making hard for me to pinpoint it's location. If I hadn't heard it before, I wouldn't have recognized Worm Victory's voice. I heard some of the others asking where the voice was coming from.

"I'm not that stupid," said Warlord.

"Well I beg to differ," replied Victory.

"If we weren't in a duel, I would destroy you," yelled Warlord.

"Like you would be able to defeat me," said Victory calmly.

"Will you two stop fighting," said Kisara, her voice lined with annoyance. I looked over at her and her hand was on her forehead and she was shaking her head.

"Do they do that a lot," asked Yugi.

She looked up and said, "Unfortunately yes."

Yugi laughed and said, "They are just like Kaiba and Marianne,"

"Leave me out of this Yugi," I replied.

"You don't like being associated with you big sister?" asked Marianne in an innocent voice.

"Not really," I replied, but Marianne didn't take it to heart like usual.

"Oh don't say that, I know you don't mean it," said Marianne.

"Whatever," I said. I looked over at Kisara and saw surprise in her eyes. It made me wonder what she was surprised about, but I didn't let it bother me to much.

"I think you can continue now," said Yugi.

"Alright," laughed Kisara, "First I use the card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face-downs." A gust of wind flew from the card and hit one of Yugi's cards. Upon contact, the card shattered and I saw that the card she destroyed was Mirror Force.

"Good choice," said Yugi, a bead of sweat falling from his face.

"Now, Warlord attack Queen's Knight," said Kisara.

"Yes my Mistress," replied Warlord as he jumped forward and punched Yugi's Knight. It shattered and Yugi's life points dropped (4000LP-3150LP).

"Now attack his King's Knight," yelled Kisara. Warlord whipped around and hit King's Knight as well making Yugi's life points fall farther towards zero (3150LP-2400LP).

"Warlord's effect allows him to attack twice if he destroyed a monster this turn," explained Kisara before Yugi could ask.

"I see," said Yugi.

Kisara laughed and said, "Now the game finally begins Yugi, prepare yourself!"

 


	8. Why Didn't You Say Anything?

(Seto's POV)

"Now the game finally begins Yugi, prepare yourself!"

"I don't plan on losing this duel," replied Yugi. His face was very serious and he had beads of sweat falling from his brow.

Kisara (4000LP) Yugi(2400LP)

"Well, I'm done with my turn so you can go," said Kisara as her Worm Warlord jumped back over to her side of the field.

"Did I do good Mistress," asked Warlord.

"Yes you did fine," replied Kisara. He seemed satisfied with the answer since his mouth curved into what looked like a smile.

"To begin my turn, I activate the card Emergency Provisions. This card allows me to destroy one of my face-downs so I can gain 1000LP (3400LP)." Yugi's last face-down shattered and I saw that it was the card Seven Tools of the Bandit.

"Next, I use the card Ancient Rules. This lets me special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand. Welcome to the field my Dark Magician," said Yugi as his ace monster appeared on the field.

"It wouldn't be a duel if you hadn't summoned him," commented Kisara.

"Yes well now you will see his strength!" said Yugi. "Dark Magician, attack her Worm Warlord." The magician raised his wand prepared to attack, but Kisara didn't seem worried.

"I'm sorry but I activate my trap," said Kisara as her card revealed itself. "I activate the card Waboku. This card dorps all of your battle damage to 0 and none of my monsters can be destroyed. You know, that Seven Tools would have been very useful now. Better luck next time."

"Very well," growled Yugi. "I set one card face-down and I end my turn."

"Now the fun begins," said Kisara. "First, I activate the card Venom Rain. This card destroys all monsters on the field that aren't reptiles. Sorry but I guess it's time to say good-bye to your Dark Magician."

"I can't let you do that," declared Yugi. "I reveal my trap card, Dark Bribe. This card stops your spell card, but it allows you to draw one card."

"Fine," said Kisara calmly as she drew a card. "I like this card better, it does more damage."

She flipped the card around and it was a card that I didn't recognize. It looked like a giant snake and it was wrapped around a man's arm. It's fangs were barred and it looked like it was about to attack the victim that was in it's grasp.

"This is a card known as Serpent's Deal. This card allows me to remove from play up to five monsters from BOTH of our graves and I can draw a card for each monster I remove."

"That's a bad deal on my part," commented Yugi.

"You never trust a snake," replied Kisara.

"Good point," said Yugi.

"Now, I remove from play Worm Jetelikpse, Worm Falco, King's Knight, and Queen's Knight so I can draw four cards."

I saw Kisara smile brightly. She probably got a very good hand, maybe one that can defeat Yugi.

"This duel is coming to a close Yugi and I will be victorious," said Kisara. "I activate the card Future Fusion!" That's the card that Kisara used to beat Robert in one turn, she might even do the same to Yugi.

"I will send eight of my Worms to the grave, and in two turns, my monster appears," explained Kisara.

"I won't let your ultimate monster touch the field," said Yugi, determination etched into his voice.

"We'll see about that Yugi," replied Kisara. "I think I'll give you mercy and I won't attack you this turn. I set one card face-down and then I end my turn.

"I draw," said Yugi. He was about to say something else, but then Kisara interrupted him.

"Wait," she started, "I activate my face-down, Pyro Clock of Destiny. This card moves the turn count up by one and this turn goes by normally."

"How does this help you?" asked Yugi.

"The turn count went up my one," said Kisara. "That means that my Future Fusion will activate one turn earlier than usual, which means my monster arrives when you end your turn.

"No..." gasped Yugi.

"Yes, try and stop its arrival now Yugi," laughed Kisara.

"Victory is still possible," said Yugi. "Dark Magician, attack her Warlord.

"It was a pleasure to serve you my Mistress," said Warlord as he was destroyed by the Dark Magician's attack.

"Your death will be avenged my friend," said Kisara (4000LP-3850LP).

"I set one card face-down, but before I end my turn, I want to ask you a question," said Yugi.

"Very well, ask," replied Kisara.

"Why do you duel?" asked Yugi.

Kisara seemed hesitant to answer, but she did anyway. "I duel for the prize at the end."

"That's a little selfish, isn't it," commented Joey. I wanted to hit that Mutt for calling Kisara selfish, but then again he doesn't know how I feel about her, or even that the White Rose is Kisara.

"You don't know my reasons so you can't say anything," said Kisara. She was acting very defensive, just like when I first met her. Something those dorks said must have struck a nerve with her.

"You shouldn't assume things without knowing the whole story," said Marianne. I glanced over at her and she looked serious, which was very unusual for her. I wonder why she's acting like this?

I saw a flash of gratitude in Kisara's eyes, but she acted like she ignored Marianne's comment completely and asked harshly, "Do you end your turn?"

"Yes, you may go," said Yugi.

"Now it's time for your destruction," said Kisara. "Show yourself, Worm Zero! (? ATK/ 0 DEF)" As soon as it's name was spoken, the sky turned dark and a large ball descended from the sky. Like every monster that I've seen Kisara use, this one was covered in a think slime. It closely resembled a moon, but I could see that it was breathing. Slime shot out from under it and three pillars were created to hold Zero in the air.

"This monster gains 500ATK points for each monster that I used to summon it," explained Kisara. "Since I sent eight, it gains 4000ATK."

"That's one powerful monster," said Mokuba. I agreed with him, but I didn't say it out loud.

"You haven't even seen it's true power yet," said Kisara. "My monster gains certain abilities depending on how many monsters I use to summon it. If I use two or more, I can special summon one Worm from my graveyard in face-down defense. If I use four or more, I can remove from play one Worm from my grave in order to destroy one monster on your side of the field. If I use six or more, I can draw one card. Since I used eight, I can use all of these effects once per turn."

"That's one intense monster," said Joey. "I've seen some of your duels, but I've never seen you use this monster before."

"I don't use it very often, there is no need to summon it, usually," replied Kisara.

"I activate Zero' first effect that allows me to summon a monster in face-down defense," said Kisara. "That won't stay for long though, because I sacrifice it to summon my Worm King (2700ATK/1100DEF)." The monster that appeared after the flash of light looked very familiar to me. It was one of the monsters that Kisara had discarded in her duel against Robert; the yellow one.

"Are you going to activate anymore of Zero's effects," asked Yugi. I could tell that he was nervous about how the duel would play out.

"No, I'm not," answered Kisara, "But I will flip over the monster that I played before." The card flipped over and a flash that was bright then any other engulfed the field. When the flash finally subsided, I saw Worm Victory standing tall. I looked around the field and I saw that Yugi's field was empty.

"What happened to all of my monsters?" asked Yugi who was just as confused as I was.

"That's my Victory's special effect," explained Kisara. "Whenever he is flipped face-up, every monster on that field that isn't a Worm is destroyed.

"I know the destructive power of that monster, but I've never seen it used like that before."

"I save my best strategies for the best duelists," replied Kisara. "Since I have eight monsters in the graveyard, my Victory has 4000ATK (2500DEF). Next I activate the card, Viper's Rebirth. This card allows me to special summon one reptile from my graveyard, but at the end of the turn, it goes back to my grave. I use it to summon my Worm Queen (2700ATK/1100DEF), which also drops my Victory's attack to 3500ATK."

"It is our honor to serve you my Mistress," said the three Worms she just summoned unanimously as they bowed toward Kisara.

"I'm glad to have my royal court on the field," replied Kisara returning their kind gesture.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yugi.

"My King and Queen rule the Worms, while my Victory is the protector of them all and Zero is the God. The only one missing is the Prince," answered Kisara. "My team of Worms have defeated many foes before and you will be added to the list of conquered."

"I won't be defeated easily," replied Yugi.

"We'll see about that," said Kisara. "I activate my Worm King's ability. In order to use it, I must sacrifice one Worm on my field, but it allows me to destroy one card on your field. I must say good-bye to my Worm Zero for now so I can destroy you last face-down."

I watched as Worm Zero started to glow. It melted and it's remains were soaked up by Worm King. He lifted his arms and he started to glow as well, a ball of light forming at it's finger-tips. It lowered it's arms and the ball shot forward, shattering Yugi's face-down, which was Magic Cylinder.

"Your sacrifice was not in vain my friend," said Kisara. "Now it's time to end this."

I saw the look of shock on Yugi's face as Kisara lifted her hand and pointed at him.

"Now my Worms, bring me..." started Kisara, but then she suddenly stopped. I looked into her eyes and I saw them wide with fear and pain. I didn't know what was wrong, but then she gasped and started clutching her chest. She was breathing short of gasps of air and her eyes glittered with immense pain.

"What's wrong?" I heard Yugi ask, his voice laced with concern. I was just as worried, but I tried to hide my feelings. I glanced over at Marianne and I saw a look of horror on her face.

Kisara opened her mouth to answer Yugi, but then her eyes suddenly closed and she collapsed to the ground. Yugi was about to run over to her, but Marianne beat him to it.

"Hey kid, wake up," she said as she kneeled down beside Kisara and lifted Kisara's head to her lap.

"Marianne, do you know who this is?" asked Joey as we all walked up to where they were sitting. I stayed near the back of the group, but I was still close enough so I could keep an eye on Kisara. She was still breathing very unsteadily and I wasn't sure why.

"Yes, I know who this is," replied Marianne grimly. She lifted her hand to Kisara's head and gently moved the hood away from her face. I gasps of shock coming form everyone when they saw who it was.

"It's Kisara!" gasped Joey.

"You know her?" asked Marianne.

"Yes, she's in our class," replied Joey, "But she's usually so quiet and timid. How do you know her?"

"She's a neighbor of mine," answered Marianne. "I've helped her through hard times and she's like a sister to me."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Yugi again. That's the question I wanted to ask, but I can't let anyone know about Kisara and me, or at least not yet.

"It's something she's had to deal with since she was born," explained Marianne. "She was born with a terrible lung defect. It's hard for her to breathe at times and it can get very serious, like it has now. This kind of attack happens at least once a month, and if she's lucky, once every two months."

"What about her parents, haven't they tried to do something about it?" asked Joey.

Marianne sighed and replied, "They would if they could."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Joey.

"A few years ago her father died in a horrible accident," explained Marianne. "And about two years ago her mother was diagnosed with a terrible illness. She's still alive, but she can barely move and we don't know how much longer she has. Kisara had to watch over her, as well as her younger brother and sister, by herself. She had to do this all alone until I found them. Her younger brother refused to go to school because someone had to watch their sister and he wanted Kisara to finish school. When I met them, I decided to baby-sit her younger sister so that her brother can go to school."

"We didn't know that her life was so hard," said Yugi.

"Kisara doesn't like people worrying about her so she doesn't say anything,' explained Marianne.

"I understand now," replied Yugi.

"Well enough questions, we need to get her to my house so she can rest," said Marianne. "Seto, you wouldn't mind carrying her for me?"

I sighed in fake annoyance and rolled my eyes. I tried to hide the concern in my eyes as I walked over to them and kneeled beside them. I was about to pick her up when the Mutt suggested something.

"We should take off her robe first." Everyone looked at him questioningly, but then he said quickly, "The robe is the mark of the White Rose. She obviously doesn't want people to know it's her, so we should take it off."

"Good point," replied Marianne as she took the robe off of Kisara and folded it neatly. She nodded to me and I lifted her easily into my arms. Her head fell onto chest and I could feel her rapid heartbeat.

I started walking towards Marianne's house with the others following behind me. The dorks were around Marianne, still asking her questions, but I didn't pay attention to them. I tried to create a distance between the others and I. I rounded a few corners before I looked back and I didn't see the others. I let my expression soften and I looked down at Kisara.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered quietly, even though no one was around me.

"I don't know," I heard a soft voice reply. I saw Kisara's eyes flutter open slowly and she looked up at me. She looked very tired and pain was laced in her voice.

"Kisara, your alright," I said, a sigh of relief escaping my lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," replied Kisara, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"It's alright," I said softly. "I'm not mad at you."

"Thank you," she replied. She closed her eyes once again and I could tell that she had fallen asleep again. I sighed and looked forward. I had entered Marianne's neighborhood and it didn't take me long for me to reach Marianne's doorstep. I didn't want to set Kisara down, so I waited patiently for the other's to catch up with me.

"I looks like someone was in a hurry," I heard Marianne say as she walked up to me and opened the door to her home. I rolled my eyes at the comment and entered the house. I knew where the guestroom was, so I didn't wait for Marianne to tell me where to set Kisara down. I laid her down gently and I pulled the covers over her before I left the room so she could rest.

I wanted to stay, but she need to get her sleep. It was hard for me to leave, but I knew it was for the best. I would find a way to come and see her without the others gaining suspicion, or at least I hope I can.


	9. Why Do You Worry?

(Marianne's POV)

"So she's going to be OK?"

"She'll be fine Joey," I replied. The others still seemed to be worried, but they didn't ask anymore questions.

"What about her family, don't they need to know that she's with you?" asked Yugi.

"I've already called told them the situation, don't worry," I replied.

Yugi nodded in response and said, "Can you tell Kisara when she wakes up that we hope she gets better soon?"

"Sure," I said. Yugi looked like he was about to answer when Seto walked into the room. He had the same bored look on his face, but something about him what off. The look in his eyes gave off something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I she still sleeping Seto?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied nonchalantly.

"You could at least show some concern Rich-boy," said Joey. Seto shot him a glare and crossed him arms, but he didn't respond to Joey.

Joey looked like he was about to lung at Seto, but then I interjected.

"Don't you have a tournament to go to Joey," I said quickly before a fight broke out. "You're going to be late if you don't go now."

Tea looked at her watch and gasped, "She's right Joey, we have to hurry if you want to make it."

"Alright," said Joey, his hostility towards Seto forgotten. He turned to me and said, "See you later Marianne."

"Good-bye," I replied as Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan exited my house.

"Seto, are we still going to?" asked Mokuba. He was looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine," replied Seto. His reply sounded as if he wasn't really paying attention and he was just answering. Seto wasn't even looking at Mokuba, he was staring off into the distance.

"Alright," said Mokuba cheerfully, "let's go." He grabbed Seto's arm and started pulling him toward the door. Seto didn't seem to notice, he was still staring into space while he followed Mokuba.

"Are you still coming with us Marianne," asked Mokuba before he opened the front door.

"No, I should stay with Kisara," I replied. "You two have fun."

"We will," said Mokuba as he and Seto walked out of the door. I closed the door behind them and stood there for a second more before going to check up on Kisara.

My legs seemed to take to the guestroom subconsciously because my mind was on something else. Seto's behavior was very odd, even for him. I've never seen him so out of it before. Usually when he has something on his mind, he either dismisses it or talks to me about it. He doesn't like discussing things with others, but when it's something troubling, he will talk to me about it. It's usually about business and what not, but something tells me that this is on a more personal level. The last time he was this spaced out was a few nights back when he stayed the night. I wonder if what he was thinking about today is connected to what he was thinking about then.

When I entered Kisara's room, my focus turned to her. I saw that Seto had tucked her in and it puzzled me as to why he would do something like that, but I didn't question it. Kisara was still breathing heavily, but she looked a little more peaceful than before. When I shut the door behind me, Kisara started fidgeting, but she didn't wake up.

"Poor girl," I whispered as I walked over to the bed and kneeled beside the bed. As I got closer, I started to hear her mumbling.

"Toe," I heard her soft voice say.

I chuckled and said, "What are you dreaming about girl."

"Seto," she mumbled. If she were awake, then she would have probably laughed at the shocked look on my face.

"Seto?" I asked myself. Why would she be thinking about Seto? Is he actually friends with someone other then Mokuba and myself? That would explain why he didn't argue when I asked him to carry her, and why he was acting so distant. Was he thinking about Kisara before as well? I guess I was right when I guessed that he was thinking about a girl.

"Mama."

My thoughts were broken when I heard Brendan's small voice. I turned around and saw him walking toward me. The five year-old tottered over and into my arms. I could tell that he was tired from everything that happened today.

"What's up kid?" I asked the sleepy toddler. I glanced up at the clock and I saw how late it actually was. I didn't notice that I've been sitting in the room for a few hours.

"I just wanted to see if Kisara is doing alright," replied Brendan.

"She's fine," I said as I ran my hand through his short brown hair.

"Ok," he replied. He curled up in my arms and laid his head on my shoulder. I didn't take long for him to fall asleep in my arms. I chuckled to myself and I decided that it was time for both of us to go to bed. I lifted myself off the ground and left Kisara's room.

When I reached him room, I laid him down gently and pulled his covers over him. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how peaceful he looked. I gave him kiss on his forehead before I left and retreated to my own room across from his.

As much as I wanted to sleep, it would not come to me. My mind was restless and I couldn't help but think about what Kisara was talking about. I haven't seen them talking to each before, but maybe that's the point. But, why would they want to hide this from everyone, that's what confuses me the most. Well, they're both very secretive about their personal lives, so that might be it. Still, I would think that Kisara would tell me about it, but then again, she didn't know that I'm Seto's sister. I don't want to ruin it for them so I won't say anything about it. I just hope that they'll figure this out soon.

* * *

(Kisara's POV)

Waking up gasping for air isn't the most pleasant thing, but it's something that I'm used to. At first, I didn't want to open my eyes, but somehow I forced them open. I looked around the room and I recognized the familiar setting of Marianne's guestroom. I saw sunshine leaking in from the window near my bed and guessed that it was probably around noontime, maybe a little before. I've been asleep for quite a long time.

When I tried to move my head, I could feel my throat starting to tighten. Moving only caused me pain, so I decided to keep still. My body felt like I was under a ton of bricks. My throat and mouth were very dry and I found it very difficult, as well as painful, to swallow.

My eyes became heavy and I found it hard to keep them open. I allowed them to close and I felt like I was about to lose consciousness again, but then I heard the door creak open. I became a little more alert and my eyes opened with less resistance then before. I didn't move my head, but my eyes drift over to the doorway and I saw Marianne poking her head into the room. When she saw my eyes open, hers lit up in turn.

"Your finally awake!" she exclaimed. The door widened as Marianne walked into the room and made her way over to where I was. A small smile crept onto my face as when she gently tousled my hair.

"Welcome back to the land living," she said.

"It's... good to be... back," I rasped through shaky breaths.

"How are you feeling Kisara," asked Marianne.

"I feel... fine," I answered, my voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Why don't I get you some water for your throat?" she asked. It was uncanny how easily Marianne could read me.

"Yes please," I replied. Marianne nodded and left the room. It wasn't long before she returned with a glass full of water.

"Can you sit up?" she asked as she walked over to me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah but...can you... help me up."

"Of course," she said. She set the glass on the end table next to my bed before she helped me ease my way into a sitting position. I could feel my body scream in protest, but I didn't listen to it. As she handed me the glass, I heard the chime of the doorbell.

Marianne gave me an apologetic smile and said, "Be right back."

I gave her a slight nod in response as she left the room to go and answer the door. I took a small sip of my water and it helped my dry throat only a little bit. It was hard to swallow it, but it felt very soothing. It wasn't long before the door to my room opened and a few familiar faces showed themselves.

"Hey Kisara, how are you," asked Yugi as he, Tea, Tristan and Joey entered my room.

"I'm... fine," I answered. I really didn't want them to be here, but I couldn't tell them that.

"That's good, we were worried about you," said Joey.

I cringed when he said the word worried. I hate when people worry about me when they shouldn't. I'm not worth their pity. They're only wasting their time when they worry about me.

"Is something wrong," asked Yugi. He must have seen my reaction to what Joey had said.

"Don't... worry about... me," I answered. They looked at me with confused looks on their faces. Joey looked like he was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "I... don't like it... when people... worry about me. People think that... just because... I have this condition... that they should... pity me."

"But that's not why we're worried," said Yugi. "It's because we're your friend."

I glanced over at them and I saw that he was sincere in what he was saying. He looked genuinely happy to see that I was Ok. Maybe I was wrong about them, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they're my friend.

"I'm sorry," I said. When I said that, they all looked at me with the same look as before.

"What are you talking about Kisara?" asked Joey.

I averted my eyes from them and started to stare at my lap before I answered them. "When I first ran into... Yugi and he told... me that he wanted to... introduce me to... you guys, I avoided it... for as long as... I could. I didn't want... friends because I've had bad experiences... with people. When... I was a kid, people would... always tell me that they... were worried for me, but I knew... that they didn't... mean it. But that was... when I younger, now most people just... avoid me because... I'm different. I guess I'm just... not used to people actually... wanting to be my friend."

"We don't see you as different," said Tea as she walked over to my bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're a really cool girl," added Tristan.

My eyes traveled from my lap and to the faces of the people occupying my room. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Kisara," said Yugi. "We will always be there for you when you need us."

I felt my lips curve upward when I heard Yugi say this. I was about to say something back, but then I was stopped by a large yawn that escaped my mouth.

"I guess we should let you sleep now Kisara," said Yugi, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Well see you at school when you get better," said Joey.

They all told me good-bye and not to long after, I was alone in the room once again. Yugi probably told Marianne that I was taking a nap because she didn't come in after they had left.

I sighed as I set the glass that I was holding on the end table and slowly lowered myself onto my back. As my head hit the pillows, I felt my eyes become heavy once again but this time I didn't fight to keep them open.

As I felt my consciousness fading, I let my mind drift to what Yugi and the others had said. I was strangely content with everything that had happened. I was fighting so hard not to make friends, but in the end, I've made many. As sleep started to take a hold of me, all I could think about was Yugi and the others, my new friends.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

"Hey Seto are you Ok, you've been acting very strange lately."

Marianne's voice pulled me from my daze and I looked at her. She sounded concerned and the look that she was giving me told the same.

"Is that the reason that you called me here?" I asked, not really answering her question, "To call me strange."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "No, you just haven't been yourself lately."

I didn't say it out loud, but I didn't want to tell her that she was right, I haven't been acting like myself lately. It had been two days since I brought Kisara to Marianne's house and I still can't get that day off of my mind. I've been so distracted that I haven't been able to get any work done. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but just knowing that Kisara is in pain aggravates me. I hate it so much, but I can't do one thing about it.

Apparently I was staring into space again because I felt Marianne poke me in the shoulder. I blinked a few times before I turned my attention to her.

"There you go again, it's like you faze in and out of reality," said Marianne angrily. I was sure I was going to get a long lecture about nothing important when I heard another voice join our conversation.

"Mama can we go soon?" asked Brendan. He had just run into the room and Marianne stopped glaring at me to answer him.

"Yes in just one moment," she replied.

"What do you mean, where are you going?" I asked.

"That's why I asked you to come here," replied Marianne. "We're going to the park."

"What if I don't want to go?" I said.

She rolled her eyes again and said, "I knew you wouldn't want to go so I need you to stay here and watch Kisara. I don't want to leave her alone but Brendan wanted to go and see his friends."

"Why couldn't you ask Yugi?" I questioned.

"Because he's meeting us up there," replied Marianne. "Can't you do me this one favor, I'm not asking much."

"Fine," I groaned.

Marianne's annoyed look changed to a smile and she said, "Thanks Seto."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Good-bye Uncle Seto," said Brendan as he walked over to me.

"See you kid," I said as I kneeled down and ruffled his hair. He giggled as I did so and then ran back to his mother. I stood up and watched as they exited the house and I shut the door behind them.

When I was sure that they wouldn't come back, I headed back to the guestroom. I didn't even acknowledge the familiar beige hallway as I made my way to where Kisara was.

The room was peacefully quiet and the window was opened slightly, making the room a little less stuffy. The only thing I heard in the room was Kisara breathing heavily. I sighed as I walked into the room and over to Kisara's bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her. I brushed her soft cheek with my hand and moved the hair out of her face. Kisara still looked as if she was still in a lot of pain, but somehow she looked peaceful.  
I feel so helpless knowing that I can't help her and I hate feeling helpless. If anything happened to her because of this, I don't know what I'll do. I don't want her to be in pain anymore, but... I just don't know.

I lose her because of this, my life would never be the same. I've finally found someone that I could open up to and I've grown to care deeply for her. She means as to me as Mokuba does. I know that she's been through this before and that she's always fine afterwards, but that doesn't mean it will always be that way. I will use all of my power to make sure that I, or anyone else, won't lose her to this.


	10. Do You Feel That?

(Kisara's POV)

"Take a deep breath for me kid."

I nodded and did as Marianne requested. I winced at the small spike of pain it created, but it quickly faded.

It was about a week since Yugi and the others had visited me. I'm usually feeling better within a week, but Marianne was checking to make sure that I was really OK. Sometimes my illness seems to pass, but then it comes back.

The days that passed were actually not as bad as they usually are. Usually I would be miserable, but seeing the others actually made it somewhat tolerable. Each day they would bring the work that I was missing and they would just come to talk. One day it was just Yugi and Tea, another day it was Joey and Tristan and most of the days that I was sick, they would all come to visit. They even met my younger siblings since they to were here. I began to enjoy their company more and more and now I'm sure it was a good idea to let them in as friends.

What makes me sad is that Seto hasn't come at all. I know that no one knows, or should know, but Marianne wasn't home all the time and he could have come then. I don't want people to know, but I wanted to see him at least once this week...

"You seem fine, but if you suddenly feel tired, then come back here alright," said Marianne sternly, breaking me from my thoughts. I didn't take her harsh tone to heart because I know she's just looking out for me.

"I'm just going to the park Marianne," I stated. "It's not that far away."

"It doesn't hurt to be careful," replied Marianne.

"I'll be alright," I said.

"Just remember what I told you," replied Marianne. "Now go on."

"See you Marianne," I said as I walked to the door. The light breeze that blew onto my face when I opened the door was very welcoming. I haven't been outside for days and I hate being cooped up in the house.

"Don't stay out to long," said Marianne.

"I won't," I replied as I shut the door behind me. Marianne's been like a mother to me since Mom can't really do anything. I really should go see Mom before I come back to Marianne's place. I miss her a lot and I haven't seen since I was brought to Marianne's.

The walk to the park was very peaceful and calming. The fresh air was really helping in regulating my breathing. Marianne's guestroom was really stuff, even with the window open and it feels really good to be in the sunshine again.

As I approached the northern gate of the park, I noticed that it was unusually empty. Even on the cloudiest days, there would be at least a few people here. They could all be in the grove near the middle of the park, but it wasn't thick so you could still see the people, unless they were hiding of course.

I made my way to the center of the park where the fountain was and sat down on its edge. The park felt unnaturally quiet and the strange vibes were making me uncomfortable.

"Do you feel that my Mistress?" I didn't expect Victory's voice so it startled me a little bit. I looked over to my right and I saw his translucent frame standing over me.

"You scared me Victory," I said, "But yes I do feel that."

"My apologies Mistress," replied Victory as he gave me a shallow bow.

"You don't have to be sorry, I wasn't expecting you that's all," I said. He straightened himself and the stared into my eyes with his beady yellow eyes.

"It has me worried," said Victory.

"Same here," I replied. "Can you go check it out?"

"If you wish my Mistress," answered Victory as his form disappeared to nothing.

"I hope it's nothing," I sighed to myself.

It was about five minutes before I felt Victory's presence beside me once again.

"Did you find anything Victory?" I asked uneasily.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he replied. "But I did see a few people at the other end of the grove."

"Really, I thought this place was abandoned," I said.

"They were the only ones I saw, but they didn't seem to get along."

"Did you recognize any of them?" I asked. If it was someone I know, then maybe could know what was going on.

"Actually..." answered Victory before he was interrupted by a loud shout that came from farther into the park.

"What was that?" I asked. My voice was a little shaky because I thought someone might be hurt, or worse.

"That would be the people I saw," replied Victory.

"I have to make sure there OK," I said as I stood from my seat and walked as fast as I could toward the shout. I didn't run because I would just tire myself out and that could be disastrous.

"But, Mistress..." said Victory, but I was out of earshot before I could hear the rest of what he had to say.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

The past few days have been absolutely horrible. I've been so busy with Kaibacorp that I haven't been able to go see Kisara. Marianne's asked me multiple times to watch the house for her, but I would always have something to do. I wanted to talk to Kisara, but work has been controlling my life.

It was a very busy day today, but I decided to take a little break. No one objected because I was the boss and I can do what I want. I don't take breaks more often because if I do the company might fall behind the others and I can't let that happen.

The park seemed like the ideal place to relax so I decided to go there. I received a few stares as I walked because of who I am. I'm used to it so I didn't pay any attention to them. One eager young duelist tried to challenge me but I blatantly refused.

When I entered the southern gate, I noticed something off about the park. It was eerily quiet and the atmosphere made me feel apprehensive.

I decided to ignore it and walked towards the center of the park. The fountain was the place where I would go when I felt overworked or irritated. I took note of how empty the park was and how the world seemed to have stopped around me. I could hear my footsteps on the concrete and the slight whistle from the leaves above me. I thought that the entire park was abandoned, but then I heard an annoying voice come from behind me.

"Hey Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Wheeler," I replied. "But I don't really care enough to."

"What did you say Kaiba," growled Joey. I turned around to see him fuming and Yugi, Tristan and Tea were holding him back.

"Now he's deaf to," I replied sarcastically. The only made the Mutt even madder.

"You wanna go Kaiba," yelled Joey.

"If it includes doing something with any of you dorks," I replied, "Then no."

"Why you..." started Joey, but then he stopped all of a sudden. I didn't really know why until I felt someone, or something's, presence around me. It didn't last for long but I knew the others must have felt it to because they all had a confused look on their faces.

"Did you feel that?" asked Yugi to no one in particular.

"Yeah I did," answered Joey while the other two just nodded in response.

"What about you Kaiba?" asked Yugi. "Did you sense anything just now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in return, not giving him a real answer. If I told them that I did, then they would know that I've sort of accepted magic.

"You know exactly what were talking about," yelled Joey. His voice had raised a few decibels and it was starting to give me a headache.

"Will you keep it down, all the barking is giving me a headache," I replied. If Joey wasn't angry before, he sure was angry now. The Mutt didn't know how to keep his temper under control.

"Don't get me started Kaiba," shouted Joey. I couldn't help but smirk at his childish behavior.

"To late for that," said Tea.

Joey looked like he was about to reply, but then Yugi stopped him before he could.

"Stop fighting guys," said Yugi. Joey listened to Yugi and he seemed to calm down a little bit, but he shot a feeble glare in my direction. Yugi turned to me and said, "We didn't come here to fight with you Kaiba, we need to talk with you."

"How did you know that I was going to be here in the first place," I asked.

"We didn't," answered Yugi. "I had a feeling that we should come to the park today and it's only by luck that we found you here to."

 _'Lucky for you,'_  I thought. "Look, I don't have much time, so what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"We want to ask you about Kisara," said Yugi.

I didn't show it on my face, but inside, I was surprised. Did they know about us? "What about her?" I asked.

"Well, haven't you notice how familiar she seems?" asked Yugi.

"She has been in her class for over three months," I stated. "Of course she's familiar."

"No, I mean when she first walked into the classroom," said Yugi. "Didn't you feel a sense of d j vu?"

"Not really," I stated simply. I didn't want to tell them about the dreams that I had after she first arrived, they didn't need to know

"Look Kaiba," yelled Joey, "We know you saw her in the ancient past and you can't deny it. She saved your butt back then and you forget her now? You must feel pretty bad about yourself. I guess it's better that she stay away from a jerk like you, she deserves better."

Now I was really angry with the Mutt and I raised my voice to show my annoyance. "The ancient past? Don't start that with me again. That person that I saw was not me, we are two different people. As for Kisara, she was something to him, but times have changed. I won't let my life be governed by some priest who looks like me."

"But Kaiba..." started Yugi, but I didn't let him finish.

"Don't even try Yugi," I said bitterly.

He looked as if he was about to say something else, but a soft voice from behind me interrupted him.

"Yugi? Joey? What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

(Kisara's POV)

I followed the sound of the shouts and they became louder as I got closer. I couldn't make out what they were saying until I saw who it was.

"Don't even try Yugi," growled Seto as I came up behind them. It was the only thing that I heard and I didn't know what Yugi said to make him mad. Actually, I didn't even know what they were doing here.

"Yugi? Joey? What are you guys doing here?"

"Kisara! You're here to?" asked Joey. He had a guilty look on his face, but I didn't know why and I didn't want to ask.

"Yes, I came here to get some fresh air, but then I heard shouting and I came to investigate," I answered. "I thought someone was hurt, but I guess not."

"Sorry," replied Joey sheepishly, "We didn't know that we were being that loud."

"I told you to keep it down Wheeler," said Seto. He had turned around while I was talking to Joey and now he was looking me in the eye. The annoyance melted from his eyes and they softened. I blinked my hello to him and they gave my attention back to the others. Joey looked like he was seething mad at Seto and Yugi had a disappointed look on his face.

"What was going on?" I asked them.

"Joey and Kaiba got into an argument and it got out of hand," answered Yugi. Joey grumbled something to himself, which I guessed was an excuse, but he didn't voice it out loud.

"Do you want to say that where everyone can hear Wheeler," said Seto. I could tell that he was trying to antagonize Joey, and it was working.

"I said you're the one that started it Kaiba," yelled Joey.

"It wouldn't have come to this if you hadn't come and talked to me in the first place," said Seto.

"Well if you weren't suck a jerk..." started Joey, but I interrupted him before he could say more. While he was talking, Joey looked as if he was about to lunge at Seto, but I ran between them and pushed each of them away from each other lightly.

"Stop!" I yelled. This made them stop and everyone else looked at me with confusion. I was on the verge of tears when I said in a soft voice, "Please stop, I hate it when people fight."

"I-I'm sorry Kisara, I didn't know that you were getting this upset," said Joey.

"It's alright Joey," I replied, "Just please don't fight anymore."

"I promise," he said.

"Thank you Jo..." I started but I was stopped when a bright flash enveloped us. I was scared and I instinctively jumped over towards Seto. He was startled by the sudden contact, but when he realized that it was me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I could hear the others yell something in confusion, but the one thing that I remembered before I blanked out was Seto's voice near my ear.

_"I'm sorry."_


	11. Where Are We?

(Kisara's POV)

_Kisara... Kisara..._

A deep voice penetrated my ears as a strong hand shook me from unconsciousness. As reality began to return to me, I lazily blinked my eyes open. My arms were stiff so it was difficult to push myself into a sitting position. The ground below me was hard and rocky and the walls looked the same. I looked up at the roof of the cavern and I saw some strange green crystals. They looked as if they were glowing, giving the cavern a dim light source. I looked and I saw that the tunnel stretched in both directions.

"Good, your awake," said the voice once again. It startled me at first, but when I looked behind me, I saw the source.

"Seto, where are we?" I asked shakily.

"I know as much as you," he replied with a sigh.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

He pointed over to my right and said, "Over there." I followed his finger and I saw the others all spread out over the floor of the cave.

"We should wake them up," I said as I stood to my feet. Seto looked as if he was about to say otherwise, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Fine," he replied as he stood to feet as well. He woke Yugi and Tristan while I woke Joey and Tea.

"Huh, what's goin' on?" mumbled Joey as he blinked his eyes open. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his head. He started to freak out when he noticed our surroundings. "Where are we!"

"Calm down Joey," I said. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook lightly. He blinked his eyes once again and then he started to take my advice.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"That's alright, were all pretty freaked out," I replied.

"So what is this place?" asked Joey.

"How should we know?" said Tristan.

"Well you don't have to so rude," grumbled Joey.

"And you don't have to be such an idiot," Tristan snapped back at him.

"Guys," yelled Tea, "Fighting won't help anyone."

"She's right," I said. "We need to find out where we are and how to get out."

"Well we better start walking," said Joey as he ventured deeper into the caves.

"Shouldn't we make a plan?" asked Tea.

"We don't really have anything to go on, so I say we just wing it," said Joey.

"For once I agree," said Tristan. Joey was about was yell something back at him, but he saw Tea glaring at him so he decided not to.

"Whatever," grumbled Joey. "Let's just go." He continued in the direction that he was going in before and everyone followed. I was kind of surprised that Seto hadn't objected to Joey's plan, he just followed without an argument.

We walked for what felt hours. The tunnel looked the same no matter how far we went. It felt like we were going in a circle the whole time. I could tell that the others were getting frustrated as well. Joey was angrily kicking rocks while Seto had a deep scowl on his face.

"This is getting us nowhere," sighed Tea.

"This is what we get for following Wheeler," mumbled Seto. Thankfully, no one else heard him and the comment went ignored.

"Wait I think I see something ahead!" exclaimed Joey.

"I see it to," said Yugi. I looked forward and I saw a bright light that was no that far from where we were. We all started running towards it and it got brighter as we neared it. When we finally made it to the bright spot, we all stopped short.

"Damn it!" Joey yelled loudly. His voice echoed off the walls and down each fork in the tunnel. The light that we saw before was just a tight group of crystals on the ceiling.

"Quit yelling Wheeler, you might bring the whole cave down us," said Seto.

"Don't tell me what to do," growled Joey as he spun around and faced a surprisingly calm Seto.

"And I thought dogs had a good sense of direction," chided Seto.

"No one asked you anything Rich-boy," yelled Joey.

"I don't need you permission to do anything Wheeler," said Seto nonchalantly.

"Just shut up Kaiba," growled Joey. I could see the veins on his brow starting to pop out.

"Oh nice comeback Wheeler," replied Seto sarcastically.

"I swear I'm gonna..." said Joey but I interrupted him before he could continue.

"Will you two stop," I screamed and my cheeks became stained by the tears that fell. They immediately stopped and stared at me. Both of their expressions softened and Joey said, "Kisara."

I was about to answer him, but all of a sudden the ground started to shake. I felt a heavy weight push me to the ground and a cloud of dust blown into the air. There was a great amount of dust and it made difficult to breathe. Even after the dust had settled, I was still coughing. Breathing was hard enough in this god-forsaken cave, but now I felt like I was being suffocated. My vision was swimming but I cold still see that, somehow, I was alone.

"Hello... is anyone there," I coughed out. When there was no response, I let my head drop back down on the ground.

"Someone... help," I coughed as my vision turned black and the world faded around me.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

"Kisara! Kisara!" I yelled. She was right in front of me and now she was gone along with the geek squad. I was knocked off of my feet by something and when I got up, I was alone. If I had to guess, somehow the cave had reconfigured itself. I don't know how it happened, but it was successful in separating us.

"Where are you!" I yelled I ran down the tunnel and I didn't stop. I couldn't stop until I found Kisara. As we were walking, Kisara looked as if she were having trouble breathing. The cave must be making it hard for her to breathe and if I don't find her soon, it might too late.

"Kisara!" I screamed once again. I was starting to get anxious and my worry for Kisara out shined anything else. My pace quickened and I raced down the different tunnels. If the road forked, I wouldn't stop to think, I would just act. Every so often my eyes would play tricks on me, or more it was like the cave was. Some of the rocks that I saw would glow white under the dim light of the crystals.

"Damn it all!" I yelled as I found another of the cursed white rocks. My voice echoed around me and my anger was rising with the second. I was tempted to punch the wall to release my anger, but that would have caused more harm to me, so I kicked to glowing rock instead. It skipped down the tunnel and the noise of it hitting the ground bounced off the wall. I watched it go and I t landed to another of the glowing rocks. Wait, no it was moving so it couldn't be a rock...

"Kisara," I gasped. My legs moved on their own as I dashed over the where she was. I fell to my knees when I reached her and I moved some of the stray strands of white out of her face. She was worse then I had originally thought. Her entire body was shaking and her breaths were shallow and weak. Her was evident in the way that she scrunching her eyes.

"You have to hang on," I whispered quietly. I lifted her up into my arms so that her forehead was leaning against my neck. This made it easier for me to hear her breathing patterns. I felt her heart beating rapidly and her body was shaking violently.

"I will get you out of here, I promise." I started walking at a steady pace deeper into the cavern. The winding tunnels were very confusing and it felt like I was going in circles. All the while, Kisara's breathing had become shallower and they sounded more like gasps. She was shaking less, but that was probably because she was starting to run out of strength.

"I have to hurry," I growled to myself. "Time is running out." I quickened my pace and soon I was racing down the tunnels once again. I was in such a rush that I didn't notice Kisara's breathing.

"What's going on," I mumbled as I came to a stop. Kisara was no longer shaking and her heartbeat was starting to slow. At first this made me worry, but then I noticed that her breathing sounded much easier and deeper. She seemed like she was perfectly fine, like nothing had ever happened.

"I must be near the surface," I mumbled. I looked around and I saw that the cavern split into five different tunnels. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I had no idea which tunnel I had come through. I cursed under my breath and began to investigate each tunnel. They all looked the same, but one was just slightly different. The farthest part that I could see was slightly brighter then the rest. A normal eye wouldn't have caught it, but after years of careful observations, I was able to spot it.

 _'It better not be another cluster of crystals,'_  I thought angrily, remembering the last time that we saw a light like that. I made my way down the tunnel while keeping an eye on Kisara. If she started gasping for air again, then I know that I've made the wrong choice. The tunnel was longer then I had thought but I wouldn't turn back until I reached the bright light. I came closer and closer until the bright light blinded me.

"What is this place?" I gasped when I stared wide-eyed at the scenery before me. It looked like I was on the surface, but the giant green crystals on the ceiling told me otherwise. On one side of the gigantic cavern was a small, bare, stony field covered mostly by moss. The other side was a large forest that looked like any normal one on the surface, lush green grass and leafy trees. The change between stone and grass was almost instant and it didn't look natural at all. The forest took up most of the cavern and the rest of it was the mossy field. The trees, which to me looked like they were oak trees, almost reached the top of the cavern, but they were just a few inches short. The walls looked as if they had been smoothed and shined. By looking at the ceiling, the cavern seemed to be shaped like a hexagon. The different corners on the walls looked like they were sculpted perfectly and the other wall that wasn't blocked by the forest had a tunnel. The cave was not as dim as the tunnels because of the giant cluster of white crystals in the middle of the roof. They illuminated the cavern in a weak artificial sunlight.

After analyzing it carefully, I stepped into the odd cavern and followed the wall. Going into or near the forest wouldn't be the best idea since I have no clue what's in there. The moss was soft and springy under my step and it was the perfect place to set Kisara down. I set her down near one of the corners in the cave and I sat down next to her.

From where I sat, I could see another of the walls, but this one was different then the ones that I've seen. This one didn't have a tunnel mouth, but it was some sort of door. It was hard to tell what was on it because I was seated to far away from it. I didn't want to leave Kisara so I have to wait until she wake before I can get a closer look. I didn't see it before because the forest curved in front of it and I could only see part of the door from where I sat.

I looked down at Kisara and I saw that she was still breathing properly. The plant life must be circulating the air and making it easier for her to breathe. Fresh air has to be coming in from somewhere, but it's a mystery to me as to where. The surface can't be to far above us if there's air getting in here.

Another thing that I don't understand is how the plants got here in the first place. The cave is strangely silent so I don't think that there are any animals in the forest, but I can't be sure. This cavern seems too peaceful for my liking. The serene look of the forest gives one a false sense of security, but I won't fall for it. I have a strong foreboding sense that something is not right with this cave. I don't know what it is, but I won't do anything that would put Kisara in danger. I'll just have to wait until she wakes before anything can be done.

 


	12. Do You Really Mean It?

_Everything felt so weird, almost like a dream. My consciousness kept faded in and out and I began to question what was reality and what was a dream. I couldn't do anything about it, but when I felt like I was awake, I could tell what was going on around me. Usually I would only hear the noises of the cave and feel the pain surging through my body at the same time._

_"Kisara..."_

_I heard his voice so faintly that I thought that it was just part of my imagination. The one thing that made it real was the soft stroke on my cheek. I wanted to say his name, but I had no more strength and my consciousness faded once again._

(Seto's POV)

The time that I spent sitting next to Kisara felt like an eternity. My back was starting to go numb from leaning against the stone wall. Kisara was lying down on the spongy moss and it was probably more comfortable then the position I was in. I didn't want to lie down because I might fall asleep if I'm not careful and I have to watch Kisara. She was sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake her up. She may still be in pain and I want her to recover as quickly as possible.

Every so often Kisara would whisper something in her sleep. It would be either something inaudible or a barely recognizable name. 'Eleanor' and 'Cade' were the most common, but then I would hear my name in the mix as well. I smirked at the thought of her dreaming about me, but I also wondered who the other two were. When she mumbled the word 'mother' it was easy to guess that Eleanor and Cade were the names of her siblings.

"Eleanor," mumbled Kisara as she fidgeted in her sleep. She was sleeping on her side and she was clutching the moss under her tightly with her hand. She was sweating, but when I felt her head, she had no fever. Whatever she was dreaming about, it must not be good.

"Oh Kisara," I sighed as I reached over to her. Some of her hair had moved over her face again and I wanted to move it out of the way. It bothered me when I couldn't see her face because then I wouldn't be able to tell if she was in pain or not.

The hair was out of her face, but then I had to pull my hand back quickly to avoid hitting Kisara. It startled me when she suddenly gasped and shot up from where she was laying. She had a panicked look on her face and her eyes were filled with fear. I didn't know what had her so terrified, but it had me worried as well.

"Kisara? Are you alright?" I asked, concern laced in my voice. She turned her head toward me and relief replaced some of the fear in her eyes.

"Seto," she whispered. Her eyes started to glisten with tears and they fell from her eyes. I was about to reply, but I was stopped when she suddenly put her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her body was shaking, not from exhaustion, but from her sobs. I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back gently, but that wasn't really working since I had no clue what was making her so upset.

"What's the matter," I asked gently, not wanting to upset her anymore then she was.

"Everything," came her almost inaudible answer.

"Tell me, I'll listen," I replied. I had moved my hand up from her back and I was now gently rubbing the back of her neck with my thumb.

"While I was in the tunnels, it really had me thinking about what would happen if you hadn't of found me," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that," I soothed. "I found you and everything will be alright."

"But what if we don't find a way out Seto," she cried. "What will my family do?"

I pulled her face away from my shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. Her bright blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears and they flowed freely down her face. Sadness and terror glittered in her puffy red eyes as she looked into mine.

"I will get us out of here no matter what," I said. "Don't think about what may happen, think about what will happen and I will get you out of here. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and leaned back against my shoulder. I felt her body tremble as more tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't say anything else. We sat there in silence, her crying while I held her tightly. I wanted to say something else, but I'm not that experienced in comforting people and words just wouldn't form.

After a few moments more, Kisara started to shift in my arms but she didn't lift up her head. "I'm sorry Seto," I heard her say quietly.

I was very surprised when she said this. "What are you talking about Kisara?"

"I'm acting so weak right now and I shouldn't," she replied. She pulled away from my grasp and lifted her locket into her hands. "I promised on this locket that I would always be strong no matter what the situation, but now I'm breaking that promise and I'm sorry." The tears in her eyes had stopped falling, but now they threatened to fall once again.

"You don't need to be sorry Kisara," I said. "In truth, I'm scared as well but I'm not getting upset about it."

She said nothing in response but instead she turned her face away from me. I thought that she might have taken that the wrong way so I didn't say anything because she might get even more upset. Silence took hold of us once again and it began to eat away at me. I waited and waited for her to respond, but when she didn't, I took matters into my own hands.

I reached my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me again. Thankfully, she didn't resist and instead leaned back and rested her head on my shoulder. She nuzzled her head into my neck and put her hands over mine.

"Kisara, can I ask you something?" I asked softly. She squeezed my hand in response and I took that as a yes.

"Why did you promise that you would always be strong. What happened that caused you to do that?" I heard her sigh gently as she lifted one of her hands to her locket.

"I told you that the last card that my father ever created was in this locket right?" I nodded and she continued. "Well after he died, my mother became very ill and she showed no signs of ever getting better. She was unable to take care of my siblings and me so I had to do it for her. I didn't mind doing that because I love them very much and they need someone to take care of them. They needed someone who could be strong no matter how difficult things seemed and I promised that I would be that person. It was my promise to my father that no matter what happened, I would always be strong for them."

"You're one of the strongest people that I know Kisara," I replied. "You may feel sad or scared but that doesn't make you weak. Contrary to what people think about me I do feel scared sometimes but that won't keep me from what I'm doing."

"You're right Seto," said Kisara quietly. "I guess I'm just too selfish to notice that other people in the world are suffering to."

"No you are not," I snapped. It was a little harsher then I intended but I seemed to get my point across. My harsh tone surprised Kisara and she pulled away from me to look into my eyes. I looked dead in her eyes and with a stern tone said, "You are one of the most selfless people in the world. I figured out why you don't want people to worry about; you think that you're worthless. Am I wrong?"

She averted her eyes from mine and whispered, "No."

I took her head gently in my hands and made her look directly into my eyes. "You are not worthless. You are one of the only people in this world that I truly care about and if I lost you, I don't know what I do. You are more important then you think, just ask your siblings and they will tell you but I'm telling you now. You condescend yourself because no one has ever told you just how important you really are."

"Seto, do you really mean that?" asked Kisara softly.

I leaned in closer to her face so that our lips were nearly brushing and said, "Every word." With that, I locked our lips together, an action that surprised Kisara as well as myself. Slowly but surely she melted into the kiss and I felt her thin arms snake around my neck. I left my hands on her face but I slid them towards the back of her head so that her silky hair covered them.

The kiss didn't last as long as I wanted it to and I was a little disappointed when Kisara pulled her face away from mine. Blue met blue as she gazed softly into my eyes. I leaned my head against hers and moved my arms down around her waist before I said anything.

"Don't ever doubt yourself. You're smart, beautiful (I saw her blush slightly at this,) and kind. Some people out there are too blind to see these things in you. The people that care about you can see who you really are and aren't blinded by the fact that you aren't like them."

Kisara's eyes seemed to glow with a small sadness and she said, "I guess not that many people think that I'm important enough to care about."

"Don't say that," I replied. "Don't think about the people that look down on you, it will only make you hurt more. Their opinion shouldn't matter to you, only the opinions of the people that care about you should matter. I may not like the dorks that are stuck in these caves with us but I know that they care about you. Your brother and sister, me, we all care about you dearly and that is what you should think about."

"You're right Seto," said Kisara, "I know that but sometimes it's just hard to go through all of this."

"You don't have to worry anymore," I replied, "I'm here now and I will help you with this."

"Thank you so much," she whispered as she hugged me tightly. I felt her give me a short kiss on the cheek before she pulled away from my embrace.

"Seto, can I ask you one question?" asked Kisara.

"Of course," I answered.

"Before we were first transported here, you said that you were sorry. What were you sorry for."

"While you were sick, I only visited you once, but you were asleep," I answered. "I was so busy with other things that I just couldn't find the time to go and visit. Marianne asked me to watch her house so many times but I just couldn't and it was really bothering me that I couldn't be there for you when you really needed me."

"It's Ok Seto, I'm not mad at you," she replied. "You were here for me now and that's all that matters."

"You sound tired Kisara, you should rest some more," I suggested. Her voice had sounded weak and it was likely that she didn't have to energy to talk above a whisper.

"If I do, will you?" she asked. Her eyes were starting to droop from exhaustion and I could tell that she was having trouble staying conscious.

"If that's what you want," I answered. In truth I was feeling very tired as well but I didn't show it. It was hard staying awake to watch Kisara but now that I know she's Ok, I'm sure that she'll be fine without me keeping guard.

She nodded her head slightly and I kissed her forehead before she lied down beside me. I followed suit and made myself comfortable on the spongy moss. When I was situated, Kisara nudged her head beside mine and I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Her breathing started to slow and I knew that she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself, know that she would be just fine, and let my eyes slid close before I sleep finally overtook me.

* * *

"Hey Seto, it's time to get up," said Kisara's sweet voice as I started wake up. I opened my eyes slowly and at first I wondered why Kisara was with me. Then, all the memories of what had happened early came flooding back to me as I looked at the ceiling of the dim cavern. I saw Kisara smiling down at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm up," I said as I sat up. My body was stiff from sleeping on the ground but it was nothing that I couldn't deal with. "Why exactly is it time to wake up?"

She laughed and said, "I woke up a little while ago and I let you sleep for a while, but then I got bored so I thought that I would just get you up so that I would have someone to talk to."

"Well I guess that's a good reason," I said. "Did you look around while I was asleep?"

"No," she responded with a shake of her head, "I didn't want to go anywhere without you."

"Alright," I said. I turned my head in the direction of the door that was partially covered by the forest and said, "How about we go check out that door over there. If I have to guess, that is probably our way out of this place."

"Then let's go," said Kisara as she stood to her feet and held out her hand for me. I smiled and took her hand without hesitation and I didn't let go as we walked toward the door.

As we neared the door, the design of it became clearer. The door itself was massive and it nearly reached to the top of the cavern. The stony blue color of the door stood out on the light gray walls that surrounded it. Near the bottom of it were 12 different holes that created an ark so that its peak was just above my head. Near the top was a symbol that I was very familiar with. The eye of Udjat sat directly in the middle of the door, making it look like a frowning man with one eye. Around the eye it looked like there were wisps of smoke circling it.

"Where do you think this leads?" asked Kisara as she stood there and stared at the door with wide eyes.

"It is probably the exit," I answered. "It looks to heavy to open by human hands and there is no handle so I have no clue how we are suppose to get it open."

"Maybe it has something to do with those holes," said Kisara.

"Most likely," I replied, "But we don't know what goes in them or where to find them."

"I guess the only thing we can do is sit and wait," said Kisara. "The others will probably find their way here sooner or later so we might as well wait for them instead of going into that forest by ourselves."

"Fine," I grumbled. Going into the forest without any idea of what's in there is better then waiting for those dorks, but I didn't voice that.

"I think you can deal," she said with a laugh as she pulled me back to the corner where we were sitting before.

We sat in that spot for what felt like hours just talking and enjoying each other's company. It was like the day that she had taken me to that lake. She was the one that talked most of the time and I just sat there listening to her sweet voice. It was calming and I almost forgot about the situation that we were in.

"So Seto, do you..." started Kisara, but she was interrupted by the sound of voices coming from the tunnel that was nearest to us. The voices became louder and louder and soon, four people walked out of the tunnel. I groaned in annoyance as Yugi looked over to the side and saw Kisara and me. She was already standing before they walked in and she went over to join them.

"There you guys are," said Kisara. "We've been waiting forever for you to get here."

"It was hard getting through those tunnels," replied Joey, "I'm surprised that we found each other in there or even made our way here." He glanced over in my direction and started to glare at me. "I'm sorry we had to make you wait with Kaiba."

"I'd watch what you say Wheeler," I said as I stood to my feet. I wanted to keep my distance from them, so I just stayed where I was.

"Don't you dare start a fight," said Tea as she saw that the Mutt was about to say something back at me. I was glad for that because I really didn't want to start a fight if it would make Kisara mad.

"Fine whatever," grumbled Joey as he turned back to their little group.

"Have you guys been in the forest yet?" asked Yugi.

"No we were waiting for you to show up," answered Kisara.

"Alright then we should start exploring so that we can find a way out of here," said Tristan.

"We know where the exit is," said Kisara. "The only problem is that we don't know how to get it open."

"Where is it?" asked Yugi.

"It's that door over there," said Kisara as she pointed over towards the door. The group moved over to a spot where they could see the door more clearly.

"That things huge," said Joey. I was going to say something smart back at him, but I decided to hold my tongue.

"There are twelve holes in the door, but we don't know what goes in them," said Kisara.

"If we explore the forest then we might be able to find what goes in them," suggested Yugi.

"That would work," said Joey. "Let's split up into groups of two and search the forest."

Joey and Tristan paired up, Tea and Yugi became a group while Kisara and me were together.

"I'd hate to be stuck with Kaiba," mumbled Joey just loud enough for me to hear, but I didn't react.

"Ok, so who's going to go where?" asked Tristan.

"You and Joey can go to the right of the forest while Tea and I search the left part of the forest. Kisara, you and Kaiba can looked on the border of the forest while we look deeper in it," explained Yugi.

"That sounds like a plan," said Kisara.

"Whatever," I said.

"Alright then let's head out," said Yugi.

As the other groups headed towards their part of the forest, I held back. Kisara looked back at me and just waited for the others to enter the forest before she said anything.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No," I answered, "I was just waiting for them to leave."

"I see," she laughed. "Well they're gone now."

"I know that," I replied with a smile. I walked up to her and laced my fingers with hers before we went to the forest edge.

"I wonder how these tree are able to live here in the first place," said Kisara.

"It's probably not natural," I answered.

"I could have guessed that," she said as she pushed on my arm playfully. I smiled over at her and that was when my eye caught something. The object was cover by various green plants and only part of it was visible. I didn't know what it was but it seemed to reflect the dim light of the crystals above. I was about to point it out to Kisara, but then I heard a deep, dark voice sound in my ears.

_"Good-bye Mr. Kaiba."_

That was when I heard rumbling noise echoing in the cavern. I looked up at the ceiling and when I saw the rocks start to crumble above me, I easily pushed Kisara away from me. As I felt the first rock make contact with my head, I could have sworn that I heard the same voice starting to laugh maliciously.

 


	13. Who Are You? Who Am I?

(Yugi's POV)

"This is like searching for a needle in a haystack," groaned Tea as she and I were walking through the dense forest. "We don't even know what we're looking for."

"I know, but when we find what we are looking for, we'll know that it's what we need," I said.

"I hope you're right Yugi," sighed Tea.

"I hope so to," I replied. "Well we'll just have to keep..." I started, but suddenly I was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. I looked up and I suddenly saw rocks starting to fall from the ceiling. It wasn't long after the rocks started to fall when I heard someone scream.

"NOOOO!"

"Who was that?" asked Tea, her voice full of concern and anxiety.

"It sounded like... Kisara!" I said as I took off in the direction of her scream. "We have to go help her."

(Kisara's POV)

"NOOOO!" I screamed as the rocks fell right on top of Seto. He had tossed me his duel disk and pushed me out of the way of the rocks so only a few smaller rocks hit me. They weren't that big, but I could still see small bruises beginning to form where they hit. My eyes were becoming blurry as tears formed and fell, staining my cheeks.

None of that mattered now because Seto was the one that was really hurt. Many of the rocks that fell on him were large and he was covered in a huge pile of them. I couldn't even see him under the rocks.

"Seto, please answer me," I pleaded as I ran over to the pile. I put his duel disk beside me started to get rid of the rocks that were on top of him as fast as I could. The only problem was that some of the rocks were to heavy for me to pick up by myself so it was impossible to get them off. I didn't want to roll them off because that might cause unnecessary pain for Seto.

Oh, I hope he's alright under there, he has to be. If anything happened to him now, I don't know what I would do. He must be suffering so much under the weight of the rocks, I have to get him out now!

"Kisara!" I heard my name being called from behind me and I turned to see Yugi and Tea running toward me.

"Yugi, you have to help me," I said, my voice cracking with fear for Seto's life. "He's stuck under there and I can't move the rocks."

Yugi 's eyes widened in horror as he nodded in response. He started to run fast and fell beside me when he reached the pile.

"This one's to heavy for me alone so I need you to help me," I said as I grabbed hold of one of the bigger rocks. Tea had joined us and she was helping us lift the heavier rocks.

"Hey guy's!" shouted someone from a distance. I looked up from the pile and saw Joey and Tristan coming toward us. "What happened."

"Kaiba's trapped under these rocks," answered Yugi. "We have to get him out."

"I don't see why we have to help Rich-boy," grumbled Joey as he bent down to help us. "He wouldn't have helped us if we were in this situation." I didn't respond to his comment because I was to busy thinking about what would happen if we didn't get him out.

"I don't think we have much more to go through," said Yugi as we hauled another rock from the pile. He proved to be right because soon afterwards, I saw a flash of white from under the rocks.

"There he is!" I exclaimed as I started to move faster. The more I moved, the more I could see Seto. We had started down near his stomach and I was working up to where his head was. As I picked up one that was near his head, I felt my stomach flip. The rock seemed unnaturally moist and when I removed one of my hands, it looked as if had been dyed red.

"There's b-blood," I stuttered. They all gasped when they saw the blood, but that only made them work faster.

Soon, most of his body was uncovered with the exception of his legs and part of his upper body. When his left arm was completely uncovered, we tugged him out from under the rocks and laid him down next to the pile.

"Oh, no," I gasped, "Look at his head." Now I know where the blood came from. Just above Seto's eyes, right in the middle of his forehead, was a long, deep gash. Blood gushed from the wound and was dripping down his face. His face was covered in small bruises and cuts, but they none of them were even close to being as severe as the gash.

"We have to stop the bleeding," I said.

"What will we use to stop it?" asked Tea. "We don't have any medical supplies."

"We can use this," I said as I removed the vest that I was wearing. It wasn't thick so it wouldn't be difficult to rip and wrap on his head. I handed my vest over to Joey and asked, "Can you rip a strip off of the bottom?"

"Are you sure you want me to rip your vest?" he asked.

"Yeah it's Ok," I answered. "I don't need it know and I have another at home."

"Alright then," said Joey as he took it from me. I instructed him on what to do and he tore off two strips of cloth. I would have done it myself, but my hands were shaking with fear and anxiety for Seto's well being.

"Why do you need two?" asked Joey.

"We're going to have to find water to clean the wound later, but we need to stop the bleeding now. I will have to change the bandages after we clean it out."

"That makes sense," he replied as he handed me to two strips.

I set one strip on the ground and held the second in my hands. I knelt down and sat next to Seto, lifting his head up and setting it on my knees. Taking the strip of cloth, I wrapped it tightly around his head and over the wound. When I was finished wrapping it, I ripped the end of the strip down the middle in order to make two short strips at the end. I took one half, slipped it under the wrap and tied the other half to it, insuring that the bandage stayed in place.

"There we go," I said as I tucked the other strip of cloth in my pocket. "Now we have to find someplace where we can rest and watch over him while he's unconscious."

"Why can't we just leave him here," whined Joey.

"Because he's really hurt and he needs help," I said. "He's going to need water and we don't have any here."

"Well we did find a really nice place," said Tristan. "It was a clearing with a really large tree on the edge so it will be easy to find if we ever get lost."

"Is there a lake or any other water source near it?" I asked.

"I don't know but we can check when we get there," answered Tristan.

"Alright, can you take us there?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Tristan.

"Who's going to carry Kaiba?" asked Tea.

"I guess me and Joey can since we're to closest to his height," answered Tristan.

"Why do I have to carry him?" asked Joey.

"Because he's someone who needs your help and you should give it to him," said Tea before I could get a word in.

"Tea's right," said Yugi. "He may not be friendly towards us but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't help him out when he really needs it."

"Fine, I'll carry him," said Joey after a hard glare from both Tea and Yugi.

"Good," I said. "Now let's go." I stood to my feet but only after I picked up quite a bit of moss that was around us.

"Why are you picking up moss?" asked Yugi.

"It can hold water like a sponge," I answered. "We're going to need a lot."

"Ok I'll grab some too," said Yugi as he bent down to fill his arms with the moss.

"Are you two coming," yelled Tea. I looked up and I saw that Tristan and Joey had already grabbed Seto and they were heading off into the forest. Tea had grabbed Seto's duel disk from where I had set it and was carrying it for me.

"Yeah," I replied as me and Yugi ran to catch up to them.

The forest was really not what I expected it to be. I thought that it would be creepy and eerie. In fact, the forest was very calming and it had a peaceful air about it. The grass under foot was soft and the leaves on the trees swished gently above us while the bushes rattled when we pushed through them. That was another thing about this cave that didn't make any sense to me. For some odd reason, there was wind flowing through the branches and around us. I don't know how it is happening, but my guess is that it has something to do with the magical qualities of the cave.

"Here we are," said Tristan, pulling me from my thoughts. We were stopped in a large clearing that looked similar to the clearing in the park back in Domino. All the trees that surrounded the clearing were very thick and I could tell that they reached above the other trees.

"This is a good spot to set up camp," said Yugi.

"Good because I don't wanna have to carry this guy any longer," said Joey. He and Tristan had already walked over to one of the trees and laid Seto down on his back.

"Stop complaining Joey," nagged Tea.

"Well you didn't have to carry him," grumbled Joey. "He may be skinny, but he ain't light."

"Complaining won't change anything," said Tea.

"Whatever," mumbled Joey as he turned away from us. He went over to the other side of the clearing and sat down under one of the trees.

"I'm going to go find water," I said.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" asked Yugi.

"No I'd rather go by myself," I replied. "Thank you for asking."

"Alright then, we'll stay here until you get back." said Yugi. "You be careful out there, we don't want you to get hurt to."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I replied as I walked past him and back into the forest. Even though the cavern was not very appealing to the eyes, the forest was beautiful none the less. In the dim lights, the leaves seemed to radiate a sickly green glow. I could tell that these were trees that were indigenous to the surface, but I don't know how they are able to grow down here. It's really a wonder, but it also scares me a bit. Something magical is definitely down here, but what it is I have no idea.

It wasn't to long before I felt a cool breeze on my skin. I quickened my pace and when I pushed through a think patch of bushes, I was face with a large lake. It was bigger then the one in Domino, but it still had a calm and serene aura around it. Around the lake were trees that bared many different fruits like apples, peaches and oranges. The lake itself was only moved by the gentle wind and it was a clear, deep blue that reminded me of Seto's eyes.

"Seto," I whispered as I remembered why I even came out here in the first place. I didn't really take time to look at the view since I had an important job to do. I walked over to the edge and plunged the great ball of moss in my hands into the cool water. I rose my hands out of the water and let the excess water fall back into the lake.

I got back on my feet and walked towards the way I came while holding the drenched moss away from my body. I made sure to look at my surroundings so that I would be able to find my way back to the lake. We would need to come back go get more water later and the fruit around it will most likely be our main food source.

All of a sudden, I heard the bushes near me starting to rustle violently. I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for the rustling to stop. I could have sworn that we were the only living things in the entire cavern. Yugi said that they would stay put until I got back. Whatever it was I hope it doesn't come back.

As the noise passed, I started following my path back to the clearing. There was enough space between the trees that it was easy to see the wide trunk of the trees that surrounded the clearing. When I got close to the clearing, I started to hear the voices of my friends. I couldn't make out what they were saying or who was saying what, but I could tell that they were yelling at each other. Maybe Seto's awake and they are arguing.

As I neared the clearing, I could hear what they were saying.

"Well he isn't himself," I heard Tristan say. "I don't like him when he's mean and rude, but he's acting tolerable right now."

"Fine." That was Joey's voice. "If you can tolerate him then so can I."

'What are they talking about,' I thought as I pushed my way pasted some thick bushes and into the clearing. I looked around and I saw everyone was standing around Joey for some reason. I glanced over at the spot where Seto was lying before, but he wasn't there.

"Yugi, what's going on?"

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Joey," I replied as I looked over at Kaiba as he lay under the tree, completely unconscious. "We'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

"But why?" asked Joey angrily. "Why do we have to wait for him to wake up? We can just leave him here and go look around. He always says that he doesn't need our help."

"We told you this before Joey," I replied. "He may not be very nice to us, but we can't just leave him here by himself. He can't look after himself right now. He may not want our help, but we need to anyway. Think about what would happen to Mokuba if Kaiba didn't come back. He would devastated."

"Mokuba wouldn't be the only one hurt," added Tea. "Did you see how Kisara was reacting, she was crying her eyes out."

"Fine, you have a point," grumbled Joey. "I'll help him out, but I won't be happy about it. I'm only doing it for Kisara and Mokuba."

"That makes no sense," I mumbled.

"What are talking about Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"Kaiba said that him and Kisara weren't close, but it seems to me like they are," I replied.

"Maybe he was lying to us," suggested Tea.

"That's what I was thinking, but why would they want to hide it from us?" I asked.

"Well they are both very secretive people," said Tea. "They probably don't want people bothering them about it."

"That would make..." I started, but I was interrupted when I heard a small groan of pain come from beside us. All of our heads turned to where Kaiba was lying. His face was scrunched up in pain and his fingers were digging into the ground. His eyes opened slowly as he sat up. He tensed up as he did and held onto his head with one of his hands, his eyes closing right again. When he opened his eyes again, he started to look around. As soon as Kaiba spotted us, I noticed something off about him. His eyes weren't fixed in a glare. They twinkled with a strange sort of curiosity.

"What happened to me?" asked Kaiba. I was taken aback by how... gentle his voice sounded compared to how he usually talks to us. He wasn't being as demanding like usual.

"Rocks feel on you and we dug you out," I replied.

"No wonder my head hurts so much," joked Kaiba. I was amazed. Kaiba never jokes around about anything. His personality seems to have completely changed.

"What's the matter with Kaiba?" asked Joey in a whisper. I guess I'm the only that noticed Kaiba's change in character. Joey's whisper wasn't really that quiet so Kaiba ended up hearing it.

"Who?" asked Kaiba as confusion spread across his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. That's when I dawned upon me. "Do you know who we talking about."

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you," he replied calmly.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked.

A puzzled look appeared on Kaiba face as he thought about my question. "Now that you mention it," answered Kaiba, "No I don't."

"I see," I replied. I heard the others say things to show their own shock, but I ignored them and continued with my questions. "Do you know who we are?"

"Should I?" he asked.

I sighed and thought, _'This is not good. First we get stuck in these caves and now Kaiba has amnesia.'_

"So you really have no idea who we are?" asked Tea.

"No I don't," answered Kaiba. "Were you all my friends?"

"As if I would be friends with someone like you Kaiba," shouted Joey. This caused Kaiba to flinch and his eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiba. I could tell by the way he asked it that he was hurt by what Joey had said.

"I mean self-centered jerks like you don't deserve to be our friends!" yelled Joey.

"Joey!" snapped Tea. "Stop it. You shouldn't say those things."

"But Tea..." started Joey, but I stopped him before he could finish.

"Tea's right," I said. "You can't say that because you have a grudge against him. He doesn't know who he is or was and saying bad things won't make things different."

Joey grumbled something inaudible in response and turned away from us. I looked back over at Kaiba and I saw that his head was leaning against his knees and his arms covered his face so I couldn't see his expression.

"Hey Kaiba, are you alright?" I asked. He didn't respond at first, but after a few moments he tilted his head towards me so that I could see part of his face and said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need us to get you anything?" I asked.

"No, I just need some time to think alone," he replied as he slowly stood to his feet. He wobbled slightly at first, but when he regained his balance, he started to walk into the forest.

"Wait Kaiba, you need to rest," I said. "You lost a lot of blood and you might pass out again."

"I said I'll be fine, but I need to be alone right now," he replied. He didn't sound angry, he almost sounded as if he were begging me to let him leave.

"Alright," I said. "But if you start to feel light-headed, come back here."

"Fine," was all he said before he walked into the strange forest.

As soon as he disappeared, Tea turned to Joey and yelled, "Why would you say something like that Joey?"

"What do you mean why?" he snapped back in anger. "He's never been nice to us before, why should I be nice to him now?"

"He lost his memory Joey," said Tristan. "I hate the guy to but he doesn't even know who he is or what he's done."

"You were the last person I thought would side with Kaiba," muttered Joey.

"Well he isn't himself," replied Tristan. "I don't like him when he's mean and rude, but he's acting tolerable right now."

"Fine," grumbled Joey. "If you can tolerate him then so can I."

I was about to thank Joey for cooperating with us, but then I heard the bushes behind me starting to rustle. At first I thought it was Kaiba returning, but then I remembered that he just left and wouldn't come back this soon, so I knew it was probably Kisara. My suspicions turned out correct when I saw Kisara push her way out of the undergrowth. I saw her look over towards the tree where Kaiba was before and then she asked,

"Yugi, what's going on?"


	14. Who's There?

(Kisara's POV)

"What's going on Yugi?" The clearing seemed to fall into dead silence as I asked that simple question. The others eyes looked at each other almost as if they were deciding what they should say and what they shouldn't.

"Yugi, where is Seto?" I saw a nervous flash in his eyes before he gave me an answer.

"Well you see he woke..." answered Yugi, his voice trailing off as he talked.

"And?" I asked. I was started to get a little impatient with them. I knew that something was up, but they were trying to keep me in the dark about it.

"And he walked off," replied Yugi with a guilty sigh.

"You just let him leave? He's hurt and should be resting, not wondering around in a strange forest."

"Well I couldn't keep him here," answered Yugi. "He's really confused right now and he looked as if he really wanted to go and think on his own."

"What do you mean by confused?" I asked.

"That hit didn't just leave him with a gash, it also gave him amnesia," answered Tea. I felt my heart drop.

"So he doesn't remember anything?" I asked tentatively.

"Not a thing," answered Tristan. "He was even acting nice to us."

I could hear that he was trying to make me laugh with a joke, but I was in no mood for laughing. The thought of Seto losing his memory is bad enough, but what if it never came back. What would Mokuba do without his brother? What would I do...?

"Don't worry Kisara," said Yugi, interrupting my thoughts. "We'll find a way to fix this and get out of this place." My eyes must have given away my worry and I could tell that Yugi was trying to cheer up.

"Thanks Yugi." I replied. "I just hope that it's soon."

"Hey Kisara, can I ask you a question?" asked Joey. His voice startled me a bit because he hadn't spoken since I got here and I completely forgot that he was sitting there.

"Sure Joey, I don't mind," I answered.

"Why are you so worried about Kaiba? He asked nonchalantly. I could feel my break catch in my throat.

"W-well," I stuttered. I couldn't tell them about Seto and me. That would probably end badly. I know that they don't get along with him at all and I just know that I would get a lecture on why he's a bad person. That's the last thing I want to hear right now.

"Kisara," said Yugi in a comforting voice. "We're your friends, you can tell us anything. We won't hate you for your decisions."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," I answered.

"They why won't you tell us anything?" asked Joey in an irritated tone.

"Because I know that you don't get along with him and to put it bluntly, I don't really care what you think about him," I answered.

"We won't tell you what to think," answered Tea with a pointed glare at Joey. She was probably telling him to keep him big mouth shut. "That's not what friends do."

"Thanks you," I said. "I'm glad you understand."

"Sooo, are you and Kaiba see each other?" asked Tea. "B-but you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she added quickly.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I quickly said, "No we are just friends, that's all." I felt a little guilty about lying to them, but that feeling passed quickly.

"Ok if you say so," said Yugi, the disbelief obvious in his voice.

"I'm telling the truth," I replied in annoyance. Man that boy was smarter then he looked.

"So what did you find out there Kisara?" asked Tristan. I could tell that he was trying to changed to subject to something else, so I just went along with him.

"Well I found this large lake," I replied, holding up the soaking moss as proof. "There were even trees that had fruit on it."

"Food? You found food?" asked Joey and Tristan at the same time. Their mouths started to water and they each had a glazed look on their face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you show us the way Kisara so that we can go get some food for the night?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah I can, but I heard something prowling around out there," I answered. "I don't think it would be safe for more than one of us to go." I had already figured out that it was most like Seto that I heard, but I didn't really want anyone to go with me. I wanted to search for Seto while I was out as well.

"What do you think it is?" asked Tea. I could sense the fear in her voice as she spoke. I felt bad out scaring them, but it was necessary.

"I don't know, but it's best to be careful. I would prefer it if I just went alone," I replied.

"Kisara's right," said Yugi. "If more than one of us goes then we would make too much noise. Anyway, we need to stay here so that we can set up camp for the night." Yugi glanced over to me and gave me a look that told me that he knew what I was planning. I sent him a grateful look back at him and he said, "You be safe out there Kisara."

"I will, I promise," I said as I turned and headed back the way I came. I could feel the stares of my friends burning into my back until they could no longer see me.

Since it wasn't long since I had been out the first time, finding the same route I went before wasn't that hard. The rustling noise I heard on my way back was headed toward the lake so it was the smartest idea to check for Seto their first.

As I approached the lake, I could sense the same serenity that was there before and I felt a bit calmer inside. The only thing that was different about the lake this time was the tall figure that sat near its shore. From what I could see he was just sitting there with his back to me with his head hanging low. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes once again just thinking about how he will react when I approach him.

It was nearly silent, apart from the wind rustling in the trees, and my steps in the grass caused Seto's head to jerk up. He turned around and my eyes met his clouded cobalt eyes. The only things I could see in his eyes were turmoil and sorrow.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What do you want?" I felt my heart sink at his questions. He really has forgotten me…

"My name is Kisara," I answered. "I came to check on you and get some food for the others."

"He studied me for a few seconds before his eyes started to wander. When he didn't look at me again, I decided to walk up behind him. I was about to say something to him, but he cut in before I could.

"So you are with that group of people that I woke up near I presume," he asked.

"Yes I am," I answered. "They are my friends, your friends to."

He scoffed at this and said, "If they are my friends they sure didn't act like it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," he replied curtly. "Will you just leave me be, I want to be alone."

"It doesn't sound like it," I answered. "You can tell me what's wrong Seto, I won't tell anyone else. I promise."

"Who is Seto," he asked quizzically.

I laughed quietly and answered, "Well that's your name."

"The others called me Kaiba," he said. "So are they both my name?"

"Kaiba is your last name, but that's what most people call you," I answered. "Your full name is Seto Kaiba."

"I see," as all he said in reply. I sighed and then sat down right next to him. He glanced over at me before he set his eyes back on the lake. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Seto broke it.

"So why do you call me Seto instead of Kaiba like everyone else?" he asked.

I felt my face growing warm as I replied, "Well because we are friends and I like your first name. Plus you said that you would rather me call you by your first name then by your last."

"I did?" he asked. I nodded and he said, "I guess we were pretty close then."

"You could say that," I answered with a small giggle. Silence returned as Seto started to play with the string around his neck. He lifted it up and grabbed the locket that was attached to it. With a curious look on his face, he opened it up and stared at it for a few seconds before turning to me and asking, "Who is this?"

"That's your little brother Mokuba," I replied. "He means the world to you so you keep his picture around your neck at all times."

He didn't answer me, but he just continued to stare at the picture. After about a minute he closed the locket, sighed, and let it drop against his chest. Then I saw his face bunch up in frustration.

"If only I could remember him," he growled in anger. He balled his hands up into fists and they started to shake.

I looked over at him sadly and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

He glanced up at me in surprise and said, "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

I shook my head in disagreement and replied, "But it's all my fault that you are like this." My eyes started to become blurry and I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to get hit by the rocks, not you," I cried. "You pushed me out of the way and got hit instead. It's all my fault!" More tears fell from my eyes and my throat because very tight. I rubbed my eyes roughly with my hands as I tried to clear the tears from my eyes, but more replaced the ones that I wiped away. I gasped in surprise when I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Seto holding onto me.

"You don't have to be sorry," he answered in a small voice. "It was my actions that got me into this, not yours. Obviously you must have been pretty important to me if I risked my life to save yours." I didn't answer him, but I pushed my head into his shoulder in response. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "Were you important to me?"

"I would like to think so," I answered. I heard him chuckle lightly as he laid his head down on top of mine. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until I said, "The others will start to worry about us is we don't get back soon." In truth, I wanted to stay alone with him for a while, but I knew that it was time that we got back to the others.

Seto sighed and replied, "If you insist." He let go of me, stood to his feet and then held out his hand to help me up. I graciously took it and allowed him to pull me up.

"Wait," I said. "We need to get some of the fruit to bring back to the others. I told them that I would get some."

"Alright," was all he said in response. It took up a few minutes to gather enough fruit to fill our hands. We went to the edge of the lake to clean the fruit that we picked before we started to head back. We treaded carefully so we wouldn't drop any of the fruit that we were carrying. Unfortunately, this meant that it took almost twice as long to get back to the camp site. As we neared it, I could begin to hear the voices of Joey and Tristan arguing. No surprise there.

"We BOTH need to go get more moss," yelled Tristan. "It will go quicker that way."

"But we've gone two times already," snapped Joey. "You can go alone this time. It's not like the path is going to change or somethin'."

"Well if you've already gone then it wouldn't be any trouble for you to go again," I said as they both jumped in surprise from my sudden interruption.

"Ki-Kisara we didn't hear you come back," stuttered Joey as he tried to regain his composure. It didn't work because as soon as he spotted the fruit in my hands, his mouth started to water. "You got the food!"

I giggled and replied, "I told you I would bring some back didn't I?"

"And I see you found Kaiba too," said Tristan. He pointed over to the side and said, "We made a pile of moss over there by the big tree for you to put the fruit you brought back on."

"Thank you Tristan," I replied, and looked to where he was pointing. Just like he said there was a large moss mat sitting underneath the tree.

"Now come on Joey we need to get more moss for the bed," said an aggravated Tristan.

"Ok ok one second," answered Joey, finally giving in to the other boys demands. "But first I gotta do something." He walked slowly up to Seto and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Hey look, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was uncalled for and I was wrong to say it."

I nearly had a heart attack when I heard Joey say that. I never thought he would say something like that, but when I looked over at Tristan, the look he gave me explained it all. Joey must have gotten a really good talking to when I left and was being forced to apologize. Figures, but the way he said it made it seem like he was being at least somewhat sincere.

"Apology accepted," said Seto. Joey, whose face was red in embarrassment, just nodded and went to stand next to Tristan.

"Where's Yugi and Tea?" I asked, finally noticing that they weren't present.

"They went to get moss," answered Joey. "We were taking turns. They should be back any minute now."

Not even two seconds after Joey finished his sentence, I heard voices coming from the forest and two familiar faces popped out from the brush. As soon as he spotted us, Yugi's face lit up.

"You guys are back," he said. "We were about to go look for you if you hadn't returned."

"I had a feeling you guys would start to worry," I replied with a laugh.

"Well we should head out now," said Tristan. "Come on Joey."

"Fine fine I'm coming," grumbled Joey as he grudgingly followed Tristan into the forest. When they disappeared, I nodded to Seto to follow me over to the tree so that we could set down our bounty. I knelt next to the moss bed and gently placed the fruit down so that I wouldn't bruise any of them, and Seto did the same. I stretched my arms after they were empty, realizing that they were stiff from carrying the fruit for so long. After that, Seto and I stood to our feet and went back to join Yugi and Tea.

"So is your head clear now Kaiba?" asked Yugi as we approached them.

"It's better," he answered curtly. Yugi nodded in response and started to talk to Tea. I ignored the conversation between them and turned to Seto instead. His eyes looked glazed over and he seemed to be lost deeply in thought.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "Do you feel dizzy or light-headed at all?"

"No I'm just fine," he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm just thinking that's all."

"Well then I guess I shouldn't bother you then," I answered with a giggle. He gave me a small smile and then walked over to one of the trees. Sitting down under it, he leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful, so I didn't go sit next to him. I decided to stay with Yugi and Tea, and began to talk with them. It stayed that way until Joey and Tristan returned with more moss.

"Where do you guys want us to set this stuff?" asked Tristan. They were carrying so much moss that he had to peek around the mound in his hand to see us.

"How about in the huge pile we already made," said Tea as she rolled her eyes. "You ask that every time."

"Well pardon me for being polite and asking," snapped Tristan as he glared at Tea.

"Hey let's get at each other's throats," said Yugi, trying his hardest to keep the peace.

"I agree," I said, "The last thing we need is discord around here."

Tristan grumbled something incoherent as he walked over to the pile of moss and set his haul down. Joey did the same.

"How about we start making beds," suggested Yugi. "Then after that we can eat something, and then go to sleep."

"That sounds like a plan," answered Joey and the rest of us nodded in agreement. I looked over at Seto to see if I had to wake him or not. He was standing to his feet, and was walking toward us. I smiled as he joined us and he returned the smile.

"Let's get started, shall we?" said Tea. As if on cue we all broke from our little circle and went to get some moss from the huge pile. It didn't take long for all of us to get what we needed and start construction on our beds. It only took about five minutes for each of us to smooth out our piles and chose the place where we wanted to sleep. After that, we ate nearly the entire pile of fruit thanks to Joey and Tristan. We all talked a bit after that, but soon we all decided that it was time to get some sleep, and find a way out when we woke up.

As I lay down in my bed (Which was surprisingly comfortable), I couldn't help but look over at Seto who was sleeping right next to me. He decided that he wasn't hungry and had gone to bed while we were eating. I can't really blame him though. After all he's been through it's no surprise he doesn't have an appetite. I sighed as I looked at the blood stained bandage on his head, and it was hard not to reach out and touch his head.

So many thoughts were racing through my head, and it was making it extremely hard to fall asleep. Are my brother and sister Ok? Will Seto ever get his memory back? It felt like I was laying there for hours, yet sleep just wouldn't come to me. I groaned quietly in annoyance before I sat up and brought my legs to my chest. Shaking my head lightly, I looked around to see if anyone else was awake, but no one was. I looked up towards the trees and noticed that I could see the crystals on the roof from where I was sitting. A small smile appeared on my face as I thought about how beautiful they looked. They were so…. hypnotizing. Almost out of nowhere, I felt my eyelids starting to grow heavy, and I heard an eerie voice whisper in my ear.

" _Do you want to find a way out of this place and help your dear friend get his memory back?"_

My vision was starting to go black and I could feel myself losing consciousness. My body moved on its own and I felt my head starting to nod. The voice laughed and as I fell unconscious, I heard it say one last thing.

" _Then why don't you come and play with me? I may just tell you what you want to know…."_


	15. What Did I Do To You?

(Seto's POV)

Instead of eating with the others, I had decided that I was going to go to sleep. My head was still pounding and my stomach felt a bit queasy. Eating something didn't seem like a good idea so I simply let my dreams take control.

As I fell deeper into sleep, the dreams that I started to have both scared me and confused me at the same time. I was dreaming about myself, but I seemed very different then who I was now. I was horribly mean and cruel to the people that I met. I could see, what was his name… Yugi, yeah Yugi. I could see him in my dreams to, along with that loud blond. Joey I think was his name. I was especially mean to him…

It was obvious to me that these dreams weren't just dreams, they were memories. I now know why Joey wasn't too fond of me when I first woke up. I was a terrible person to him before, and I shouldn't really blame him for hating me. Why would I be like that to anyone? Damn it! If only I could have memories that would explain everything. I just wish my questions would be answered. Why am I so mean? And why is Kisara so kind to me if I'm such a horrible person?

Even though I was dreaming I could feel my anger being to rise. The sudden emotion must have been too much because it wasn't long before my eyes shot open and I gasped a quick short breath. It took me a second to realize that I had awoken, and when I did I sighed and sat up slowly.

Looking up at the roof of the crystallized cavern, my thoughts began to drift back to the things that I had seen. I just couldn't get over the fact of who I really was. This whole amnesia thing really was such a pain. It's not the most pleasant thing in the world. Not knowing who you are is so confusing and my brain hurts just thinking about the fact that I'm not who I'm suppose to be. I'm not who I really am…

I closed my eyes for a moment, but I opened them back up to take a good look at the things around me. The light from the crystals was dim but they gave off enough light so I didn't have to strain my eyes to see things. The first thing I saw was my duel disk leaning against the tree, or at least I was told it was mine. Yugi gave it to me before I had gone to sleep. It's odd, but I could easily remember what it was and how to work it. I guess there are just some things that you don't forget. I picked up the device and strapped it to my arm. I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, and the disk gave off a sense of familiarity so it was sort of comforting to have on.

After staring at my deck for a few seconds longer, my eyes started to wander around the clearing. Everyone was spread out around our makeshift camp. I saw Yugi sleeping close to the girl Tea with Joey and Tristan not too far from them. They all seemed so peaceful and calm in their sleep. Safe to say their dreams are going better then mine were.

As I continued to survey my surroundings, I immediately noticed that something was off. I couldn't find that small bundle of white hair that made my heart feel happy whenever I saw her. I started to panic inside when I couldn't see her anywhere in my sight. She should have been asleep with everyone else, and even if she did wake up she's smart enough to know how dangerous it is to go out alone.

My heart began to race as I quickly stood to my feet and ran over to where Yugi was sleeping. I shook him with a little more force then I had intended, but it did the job. He groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. He looked lazily up at me, and he must have noticed panic in my eyes because he became alert at once.

"What's the matter Kaiba," asked Yugi. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Kisara," I replied with a slight crack in my voice. "She isn't here and I don't know where she is or why she left in the first place."

Yugi's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "She's gone?"

"That's what I just said," I answered. "We have to go find her now!"

"Are you sure you aren't over reacting Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"I'm sure," I replied. "Something doesn't feel right and I don't think she would have left without waking someone and telling someone where she was going."

Yugi nodded and said, "I hope you're not right about this Kaiba. If she really did just vanish, I don't want to think about what could be lurking in the forest right now."

"I hope so to," I whispered. "Anyway it will be easier to find her if we all pitch in."

"You're right," replied Yugi. "I'll wake the others and then we can make a plan."

I nodded and watched as Yugi went and quickly woke the others up. They were confused as to what was going on, but the look Yugi gave them told them enough that something was wrong. Yugi filled them in as soon as everyone woke up, and I could feel the fear spread among the group.

"Something must have happened to make her just up and leave like that!" cried Joey. "She's smarter then that, and she knows that it's too dangerous to go out on her own."

"So you think someone kidnapped her?" questioned Tea, her voice shaking.

"That's the only explanation," replied Joey. "Whatever it was that took her probably isn't friendly either. We should split up into groups and go and find her."

"But what if she's alright and then comes back to the camp when we are all gone?" asked Tristan. "Shouldn't someone stay?"

"AHH this is so confusing and stressful," said Joey as he pulled at his hair. He stopped and then looked straight at me. "What do you think we should do Kaiba."

I was a bit taken aback when he asked for my input. I didn't think he would want to hear anything from me. "I think we should go out and look for her, but Tristan is right. Someone should stay just in case, and to watch over our things if whatever it is that took Kisara is using this as a ploy to steal something of ours, even if we don't have much to take."

"I think that's a sound plan," said Yugi. "So who wants to stay behind?"

"I will," replied Tea as she shivered a bit. "I don't really like the idea of something in that forest. You guys can take care of it."

"Alright then," said Yugi as he clapped his hands together. "We should go out in two groups. Joey, you go with Tristan, and I will go with Kaiba. Is everyone ok with that?"

"Cool with me," replied Tristan as he hooked an arm around Joey's shoulder. "I'll make sure this guy doesn't do anything stupid."

"Watch it Tristan," growled Joey, pulling on Tristan's arm hard, and pushing him away. He turned to Tea and said, "If we find anything we will come and get you."

"Ok I got it you guys just go find Kisara, and hurry!" exclaimed Tea. "It would be awful if something happened to her because you didn't find her in time."

"Don't worry Tea," said Joey. "Even if she's a pinch, we won't let anything happen to her, we promise."

"Joey's right," said Yugi. "Now we should all get going, and find Kisara as fast as we can." Everyone nodded, and we split up into the two groups before heading different ways into the forest.

" _Something feels very off,"_  I thought as Yugi and me trudged slowly through the forest. The crystals still gave off a soft glow, but for some reason they felt more sinister then before. I had a horrible feeling in my gut that we were being watched and or followed by something, but I could see nothing around us. It was all beginning to make me feel very nervous, and my heart was starting to race.

"Kaiba, don't worry we'll find her," said Yugi. I glanced over at him, but he wasn't looking at me at all. My fears must have been that obvious.

"It's not just that Yugi," I replied. "Things just don't feel like they did a few hours ago. Something is out there I know it, and I know that whatever it is has Kisara. It may just be a feeling, but I think whatever has Kisara is just using her as bait to lure us to someplace for some reason."

"You might be right Kaiba," said Yugi. "I'm getting that same vibe." He turned to look straight into my eyes. "That just means that we have to be even more careful, and not do anything to reckless."

"I'm not planning on getting myself killed or injured again if that was what you were thinking," I replied.

"No, I'm just being cautious right now," said Yugi. He rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled. "When you're around Joey a lot in situations like this, you get into a habit of telling someone not to be reckless."

A small smile tugged at my mouth. "If I had my memory I would probably agree with you."

Yugi sighed and quietly said, "If you had your memory then we wouldn't even be talking so friendly to each other." He must have heard my heart dropping when he said that, because his eyes grew wide, and he waved his hands in front of his face frantically. "Don't take that in the wrong way, but it's just the truth."

"It's just the truth that I was a bad person," I replied sadly. "You don't have to hide it from me, I know."

"I didn't say that," said Yugi in a suddenly serious tone. "Just because we didn't always see eye to eye that doesn't mean you are a bad person. You made some bad choices, but you're human, and all humans make mistakes. Now even though we didn't get along most of the time I still considered you to be a friend, because I knew deep down you weren't evil or bad, just misunderstood that's all."

Once Yugi was done with his little speech, I couldn't say a thing in responce. Is that what he really thought or was he just saying something to make me feel better? My heart wishes it to be the later, but my head tells me otherwise. Those dreams that I had, how could I not be evil? But, maybe Yugi's right. I really can't say anything since I don't know my whole story. There is probably a huge, important piece of the puzzle that I'm missing, and that is the part that will tell me the truth about myself.

I was finally about to answer Yugi when a bright light suddenly appeared out of the corner of my eye. The light looked pleasant to the eyes, but to me it gave off something far from pleasant. I pointed it out to Yugi, and the conflicted look on his face told me that he thought the same.

"I don't like it," said Yugi. "But Kisara might be over there so we should check."

"Let's take it slow though," I replied. "If something else is over there, something dangerous, then we don't want to draw its attention to us." Yugi nodded, and we both started to inch towards the source of the bright light. As we drew closer, we saw that the light was emanating from a large crystal in the ground. It was shaped like a pyramid, but the top of it was broken.

"This place still feels off, but I think it's relatively safe," said Yugi.

"I agree," I replied curtly. "Let's have a look around, and make it quick so we don't have to stay that long." I turned from Yugi and walked up to the giant crystal. Being so close to the crystal made my eyes burn from the blinding light, so I stepped away from it. I blinked my eyes to get rid of the black spots in my vision, and rubbed them with my hands. After my vision cleared up, I decided to survey around the crystal to see if there was anything of importance on it.

"Don't stray too far Kaiba," said Yugi as I walked out of his sight.

"I won't," I replied. "I'm just looking around this thing." Yugi didn't respond, so I presumed that he was ok with me doing that. Slowly, I inched round the crystal, and surveyed everything around. As I reached the opposite end from where we came from, I saw something lying on the ground. No, it wasn't something… It was someone! A surge of hope filled my heart as I saw long strands of white strewn across the forest floor.

"Yugi I found her!" I yelled as I ran up to the unconscious Kisara. Kneeling down next to her, I lifted her up in my arms and looked for any injuries. She had a few scratches on her face, but otherwise she was fine. Relief filled my body, but there was still an inch of doubt in my mind. Why was she here in the first place, and why is she unconscious.

"Is she ok?" I jumped when I heard Yugi's voice, because I wasn't paying any attention and didn't notice that he was right behind me.

"She's fine," I replied. "It doesn't look like anything bad happened to her."

Yugi sighed in relief, and said, "That's a good thing." He looked around and then turned back to me. "Hey Kaiba, do you think it would be a good idea if I brought everyone here? I mean I know it doesn't really feel safe, but neither does anywhere else in this forest. The light from this crystal is easy to find, and it would be a great place to regroup."

"It's up to you Yugi," I replied. "It doesn't really matter to me. If you think it's a good idea then go ahead."

"Alright then," he answered. "You stay here with Kisara, and I'll go get everyone else. If anything happens before we get here, don't hesitate to get you and Kisara out of here. And don't worry about us. If we don't see you then we'll know that there's danger around."

"I got it Yugi," I said as I looked back down at Kisara. "Just please hurry back." He said nothing in return, and I listened as the sound of his footsteps faded into the distance. Staring down at Kisara's calm face, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. My memory was gone, but the feeling my heart was still there. I don't remember what we had done together, but I know in my heart that we were more then friends. I sighed and ran my fingers down the side of her face, wishing that she would open her eyes. Almost as if my prayers were answered, her eyes began to twitch. I held my breath as her eyelids slid open slowly, and two bright blue orbs stared up at me.

"Seto, is that you?" asked Kisara, her voice sounding groggy and tired. She blinked her eyes as she tried to get the sleep out of them.

"Yes it's me," I replied, trying my hardest to contain my joy. "What are you doing out here, we were all worried sick about you."

"Out where?" she asked, staring up at me with a very confused look. She sat up slowly, and looked around her. She looked back at me and said, "I don't remember ever coming here. How did I get here?"

"Well that's what I'd like to know." I mumbled. "Do you remember anything about leaving the camp at all?"

"No I don't," she replied. She tapped her chin in thought and said, "I remember not being able to sleep, so I decided that it was a lost cause and looked to see if anyone else was awake. Nobody was, yet I think I remember hearing this strange voice in my head. After that, I blacked out and woke up here."

"A voice?" I asked. "What did it say to you? Do you know where it came from?"

"I have no idea," she answered. "It was just in my head. It was really weird, but that part is foggy right now. And I don't remember what it said to me either. This is all just a strange mystery…"

"Well don't worry too much about it," I said. "All that matters is that you are safe and unhurt. Now we just have to wait until-" I was suddenly cut off when a loud, dark laugh that seemed oddly familiar to me resonated in the air.

"Are you sure that you're safe, Mr. Kaiba," taunted the voice. I spun my head around wildly, but I couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself now," I yelled in frustration. The voice laughed again, and suddenly the air around me began to chill me to the bone. Shadows that I never noticed before started to dance around us violently, almost as if they were mocking us. The shadows stopped dead, and then they rushed into one point and slammed against each other. The dark mass started to squirm and it began to take form. It grew and grew until it took the shape of a normal human being. Well, not really normal at all. Its feet were clawed, and so were its hands. It was hunched over, and its face was nothing more then a pair of glowing red eyes. Those eyes seemed to look straight into my soul, and it was making my skin crawl.

"Happy now Mr. Kaiba," chided the creature, its body shaking from laughing.

"Not really," I replied, my eyes narrowing at it. "What exactly are you, and what do you want with us?!"

"What am I?" it asked sounding hurt, but it was obviously not. "Well to put it simply, I am known as the Dark Courier, but you can call me Ammeal. Now as for what I want from you is also very simple." It curled its claws into a fist. "I want you dead, Mr. Kaiba."

"What have I ever done to you!" I yelled. "Why do you want me dead?" My thoughts were reeling as the creature began to cackle maniacally. Damn it all! If only I had my memories, then all of this would probably make at least some sense!

"What have you done to me?" replied Ammeal. "Well you didn't do much except for trapping me in this hell!" He uncurled his claws and pointed at the crystal pyramid. "You're past life put me in this prison for all of eternity, or at least he intended for it to for all of eternity if I hadn't have broken out."

"Past life? What are you talking about?"

"Oh that's right," mocked Ammeal. "You don't have your memories do you? Well that's just too bad for you. Fine, I'll throw you a bone, and tell you a little bit of what you would like to know. Hundreds of years ago that damned Pharaoh trapped me down here after I tried to bring about the end of the world. I was trapped, and the only thing I could think about was getting revenge on that Pharaoh, yet I also knew that he would probably be dead when I got out. Lucky for me, he was reincarnated into you, so I can kill you in his place! That's why I brought you to this place."

"Look, I don't care who you think I am," I replied. "And I don't care if I can't remember this so called 'past life' of mine, but you won't get away with hurting Kisara, and using her to lure me here."

"Oh what a brave one he is," replied Ammeal. "I wonder if that bravery will last when I rip his soul in half."

"Don't you dare hurt Seto," said Kisara angrily. "I don't know what you mean by this whole past life thing either, but Seto didn't do anything to you so just leave him alone!"

"Hush girl this doesn't include you," growled Ammeal darkly. "I could have killed you easily, but I decided to spare you simply for the fact that I want Mr. Kaiba to be the first one I kill before bringing hell upon this Earth. I'm starting to regret that decision."

"Don't bring her into this!" I yelled. "I'm the one you want, so do what you want to me and leave her out of it!"

"I'm sorry but that just isn't possible," chided Ammeal. "As soon as I kill you I'm killing everyone is this cavern."

"Well don't think I'll die without a fight," I said. "I won't let you just have your way with these people, or this world for that matter."

"Oh I wasn't thinking that at all," answered Ammeal. "It would be absolutely boring if I just killed you here and now. I think the most fitting way of killing you is by doing it with the game that you love." Ammeal chuckled again, and extended his arm straight out from his side. The shadows of his arms began to distort, and soon took shape into something that looked similar to my duel disk. "We are going to have a little game of Duel Monsters. If you win, then I'll let you live, and leave this place. If you lose, well, I think you know exactly what will happen."

I stood to my feet, and activated my duel disk. "Very well," I replied through clenched teeth. "I may not have my memory, but I still know how to duel." I turned to Kisara and said, "Step back, because I don't want you to get hurt Ok?"

She nodded and said, "Ok, but you be careful. I don't know what I'll do if you don't make it through this." Standing to her feet, she looked back at me for a second before she stood back by the crystal.

"What a heartwarming scene," said Ammeal sarcastically. "Well it would be if I had a heart AHAHAHA. Now to make sure neither of you try to escape…" Ammeal slammed his claw against the ground, and suddenly a large circle appeared on the ground around us. It shined bright red, and then walls of light shot up from the circle.

"Now that that's taken care of… LET THE GAMES BEGIN AHAHAHHAHAHAAA!"


	16. Is Hope Really Lost?

The day was the same as it had been for the last six days. Darkness was high in the sky as if it were night, yet it was the time when the sun should have control of the sky. The fear was tangible in the air, and screams of terror echoed through the ears of all. Creatures of darkness killed all that traveled the streets of Egypt, and taunted all of those trapped in their own homes. No one felt safe in the hell that had been raised onto Earth, even those behind the palace walls.

In one of the rooms in the palace, one of the Pharaoh's close priests paced back in the forth in their chambers. The click of their heels was the only sound that could be heard in the room, apart from the occasional clink of the Millenium Ring from around their neck. Suddenly, a loud knock at their door startled them, and stopped their nervous pacing.

"Priestess Mana, are you in there?" asked the gruff voice of one of the palace guards.

"Yes I am," replied Mana as she walked towards the door and opened it for the guard. "Am I needed somewhere?"

"The Pharaoh is requesting an audience with you immediately," answered the guard.

"Is that so," said Mana, nodding to herself. "Ok, thank you for informing me." The guard nodded in response and left Mana to go back to his post.

Mana sighed, and left her chamber. As she headed towards the Throne Room, Mana passed by other palace personnel. The stress of the past few days was getting to them as well, because Mana could see dark marks underneath their eyes. Servants bowed their heads as Mana passed them, and she would have greeted them back but she was too focused on getting to her destination.

As she reached the Throne Room, Mana could hear pacing similar to what she was doing in her room. She entered to see the Pharaoh circling back and forth in an aggravated fashion, his blue cape flapping behind him wildly. When she neared him his head shot up and Mana could see the worried look on his face.

"You called for me Seto," said Mana as she bowed her head down in respect.

"Yes I did," replied Seto. "You could have already guessed that I wanted to talk to you about Ammeal."

"Yeah I figured as much," answered Mana. "Have you decided on a course of action yet?"

"Thankfully yes I have," he replied. Mana sighed in relief, and Seto continued. "I have found a cave down in the Valley of the Kings. It's well hidden, and can only be found by someone who can sense the caves magical properties."

"It's a crystal cavern!" exclaimed Mana. "I've read about those in one of Mahad's old books. It said that each of the crystals found in the cavern have the ability to hold souls. The bigger the crystal the more powerful the soul it can house."

"That's what I suspected it was," answered Seto. "If we can lure Ammeal into it, then you can use your power to trap him in the cavern."

"Alright, so how are we going to lead him down there?" asked Mana.

"I'm not quite sure yet," replied Seto. "Isis is looking into it as we speak, and we will act as soon as she's seen what needs to be seen. I'm going to have to ask you to go ahead Mana, because the tunnels to the main cavern are enchanted and move on their own. It will take you some time to get things prepared, so I want you to leave as soon as Isis is finished."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Mana. "And don't worry, I've got this under control."

"For the sake of us all, I hope you do…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Seto POV)

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN AHAHAHAHA!"

The shadowy creature's shrill laugh sent horrible chills down my spine. Ammeal had no real expression on his face, but I could imagine a mad, sadistic smile growing on his face. His bright red eyes peered directly at me, and I felt almost petrified by the gaze.

"Oh is the little CEO scared of the big bad shadow monster," teased Ammeal mockingly. "I didn't think you would be so flustered by my presence!"

"Will you shut up already you disgusting creature," I yelled as I activated my duel disk, and drew five cards. "Now let's get this duel going so I can get rid of you as quickly as possible."

"So impatient," replied Ammeal. "Very well, since you are so eager to get this started, I think I'll take the first turn." The shadows that made up his duel disk began to move, and a deck floated out of the darkness. The cards looked far different then mine, but that's probably because they were made from Ammeal's shadows.

Ammeal: 4000 LP Kaiba: 4000 LP

"I better keep my eyes peeled for anything tricky. I have a feeling this monster won't be playing by the rules," I thought. "Fine then take your turn!"

"Stop trying to rush me boy," taunted Ammeal as he drew a card. He chuckled darkly to himself, and said, "For my first move, I'll place one card face down, and set down one monster in face-down defense position. I think that's enough for my first move, so I end my turn."

"How pathetic," I spat. "If that's the best you've got, then I think this will be quite an easy victory for me."

"Oh you've only seen the shallowest part of my power," answered Ammeal.

"Sure," I replied angrily as I drew a card and looked down at my hand. Battle Ox, Ring of Destruction, Crush Card, Saggi the Dark Clown, Lord of Dragons and Enemy Controller. All of them looked familiar to me, and a part of me knew exactly what to do.

"First I play Saggi the Dark Clown (600ATK/1500DEF) in attack mode, and play two cards face down. I can't do anything else so I end my turn," I said as I played out my turn.

"And you said that my turn was pathetic," chided Ammeal as he drew a card from his deck. "That was just terrible."

"Will you just keep quiet and make your move already," I growled in annoyance. That thing was really starting to get on my nerves. If this duel doesn't end quickly, I just might go mad from irritation.

"You really need to work on that impatience problem Mr. Kaiba," said Ammeal. "For my turn I will first flip over the monster that I already have on the field." He clicked a button on his duel disk, and the card on the field flipped to show me the monster Morphing Jar (700ATK/600DEF). "In case you don't remember what this card does, whenever it is flipped, both of us have to discard our entire hands and draw five new cards," chuckled Ammeal as he placed his hand in the graveyard.

"I know what it does Monster," I replied as I discarded my hand, and drew five more cards. "Is that all you're going to do this turn or do I have to suffer through hearing you speak for another few minutes."

"You're so hostile to me Mr. Kaiba," teased Ammeal. "But unfortunately for you, I'm not even close to being done. I activate the abilities of the monsters I just discarded, three of them to be exactly. The first is called Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600ATK/1300DEF). When he is discarded, Beiige is special summoned to the field. Next comes Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300ATK/1400DEF). His effect is the same thing, and he too is summoned to the field. The third and last is Gren, Tactician of Dark World (300ATK/500DEF). His effect is that when he is discarded, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards, so I think I'll get rid of the one on the right."

All of a sudden, two monsters that I was not familiar with entered the battle field. One looked like an undead warrior with a long sword-like spear. The other was a large gold demon with sharply pointed wings that looked like they could slice through anything, and it was carrying a large axe. Accompanying their entrance was a large blast as one of my trap cards was destroyed. It was my Crush Card.

"So his deck is all about discard effects," I thought to myself. "I'll have to be careful about using any cards that require him to discard as well. That would screw me over if I did."

"Well it's a good thing I got rid of that annoying card of yours," said Ammeal. "That could have made this duel very irritating."

"You're the one of find irritating," I replied. "So are you going to attack or not?"

"Well that just makes me think that you are up to something Mr. Kaiba," answered Ammeal. "But I think I'll humor you and say yes, I will attack. Beiige, get rid of that clown."

Beiige readied his weapon, but before he could launch an attack I activated my other trap card. "I'm going to have to stop that attack with my Negate Attack. This card stops your current attack and stops you from making any more this turn."

"I figured you would do something like that," said Ammeal, his voice tinged with annoyance. "Well at least I got rid of the card. I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

"It's about time," I said, drawing a new card. "You may have more monsters on the field, but that doesn't give you the advantage. First I'm going to activate the spell card White Dragon Ritual. By sacrificing the Vorse Raider in my hand, I am able to Ritual Summon my Paladin of White Dragon (1900ATK/1200DEF). He won't be staying for very long, because I use his effect. I can sacrifice him in order to special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000ATK/2500DEF) from my deck!"

The field began to shine brightly as the Paladin disappeared and my best dragon entered it. The Blue-Eyes glowed a magnificent color, and the light that came off it was almost blinding. I felt the dust rise up from the ground with each beat of its wing, as if it were really there, and the roar it gave shook the entire cavern.

"Oh damn," I thought angrily. "How could I have not realized this earlier? I should have known this wasn't going to be like a normal duel! The monsters are really here, and the pain will be real too. I'm so stupid to not have known!"

"Is something the matter Mr. Kaiba?" asked Ammeal mockingly. "Did you finally realize what kind of duel this is or are you just spacing out like a moronic fool?"

"Shut up will you!" I yelled. "And yes I've figured out your little game, but that won't scare me. I'll keep fighting no matter how much pain I have to go through to win."

"You really are a moronic fool if you think you are going to win this little game," replied Ammeal with amusement in his voice.

"You keep thinking that," I replied. "And when I destroy you you'll be begging for mercy, which I won't give. Now getting back to the duel. Because of my Paladin's effect, my Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn, but I still haven't normal summoned this turn. I sacrifice my Dark Clown, and summon my Kaiser Glider (2400ATK/2200DEF). Now Kaiser Glider, attack his Goldd." I watched in satisfaction as my dragon rushed forward and easily destroyed his monster.

Ammeal: 3900 LP Kaiba: 4000 LP

"You barely did a thing to me Mr. Kaiba, I didn't feel anything," chuckled Ammeal. "I didn't really need that monster anyway, so thank you for getting rid of it."

"It may not have been much, but it's one step closer to beating you," I replied. "Now I set one card face down, and I end my turn."

"Time for me to have some fun," said Ammeal. "First I'm going to use the card Dark World Dealings. This card makes us both first draw a card and then discard a card." I did as I was told and drew a card and discarded my Ring of Destruction. Ammeal did the same and continued his turn. "I'm discarding my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300ATK,1400DEF) and because of his effect I can special summon him to my field."

"He's just reinforcing his field," I thought. "He must be waiting for a certain card, or he's trying to take me out in one decisive blow."

"Next I'll play the card Dark World Lightning," continued Ammeal. "This card allows me to destroy on of your set cards by discarding one of mine. Seeing as you only have on face-down on the field, I'll have to choose that one." I watched as my Attack Guidance Armor was destroyed.

"Again with the irritating cards Mr. Kaiba," chided Ammeal. "You really should learn to save your cards instead of wasting them."

"I'm not wasting them you foul thing," I replied angrily. "You just too scared to attack me when I have a set card on the field."

"There's no problem with being cautious Mr. Kaiba," answered Ammeal. "Besides, if I get caught in a silly trap, then I'll never get my chance to kill you. Now continuing my turn, I discarded my Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (2700ATK/1800DEF). His effect is a bit different from the others. Since I discarded him, I can destroy any card on your side of the field. I think I'll get rid of that Blue-Eyes White Dragon of yours."

I could only sit and watch in horror as my best monster was shrouded in a dark cloud and destroyed right in front of my eyes. I heard Ammeal chuckle darkly as my monster left the field. "I will avenge you Blue-Eyes. I will defeat him."

"Talking to a dead monster won't do anything," cackled Ammeal. "Now that that nuisance of a dragon is off the field I activate my Grapha's second effect. By returning my Beiige to my hand, I special summon Grapha from the graveyard."

The air around me grew colder as a dark shadow began to emerge from the ground. The shadow writhed and wriggled as it formed into a dragon that was larger than my Blue-Eyes. Its wings were tipped with large spikes and its grotesque face was lined with large curved horns. Grapha's claws looked razor sharp, and it entire body gave off a dark mist.

"Behold my strongest monster Mr. Kaiba," said Ammeal, his voice full of pride. "It may not be as strong as your Blue-Eyes, but it still got rid of it easily. I still have a normal summon this turn, so I'll sacrifice my morphing jar to summon my Latinum, Exarch of Dark World (1500ATK/2400DEF). Now, Grapha, attack his Kaiser Glider."

Grapha took a step forward, and only had to slash his claw across my dragon for it to be destroyed. The impact caused me to stumble a bit, but I stayed on my feet.

"Since you destroyed my Kaiser Glider his effect activates," I said. "I can send one of your monsters back to your hand, and I choose your Sillva."

"My Sillva? Why not my Grapha?" asked Ammeal. "Surely you would want to rid the field of the strongest monster there?"

"You seem to think that I'm an idiot Ammeal," I retorted. "If I did that then your other monster would attack and get rid of all my life points. Grapha has already attacked this turn so it's not a threat to me at the moment, but don't you worry. When my turn comes about, I'll get rid of your dragon."

"I'd like to see you try," goaded Ammeal. "Since you got rid of my Sillva, the only thing I can do know is hit you will my Latinum." His monster leaped in front of me and slashed me straight across the chest with his claws. I tried my best not to scream from the pain, but it was too much for me to handle and I fell down to one knee.

"Ah your screams of agony make me absolutely giddy," said a satisfied Ammeal. "There what I live for."

"Seto are you alright," asked Kisara. She had been quiet the entire duel, and I almost forgot that she was standing right behind me. I painfully turned my head toward her and saw that her face was full of worry. Her blue eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall, and her hands were balled up into fists next to her sides.

"I'll be fine Kisara," I replied, my voice suddenly tired. "I'm going to win this don't you worry."

"Don't get her hope up Mr. Kaiba," interrupted Ammeal. "It's only going to devastate her more when you lose horribly."

"When will you get it in your head that I won't be losing this duel," I replied harshly as I rose to my feet. My entire body felt sore, and simply standing up was a task, but I didn't show that.

"As soon as you beat me Mr. Kaiba, but that won't be happening anytime soon," taunted Ammeal. "I have nothing else to do so I end my turn."

Ammeal: 3900 LP Kaiba: 2200 LP

"About time," I mumbled as I drew a card. I was about to play when I heard a group of footsteps approaching us. I looked over towards the woods, and I saw Yugi, along with Tea, Tristan, and Joey running towards us. When they reached the force field, they stopped and took in the scene with horror. A look of shock was on Yugi's face when he saw what was happening, and the same look appeared on the others faces as well.

"Kaiba, what's going on? What is that thing?" asked Yugi in a panicked tone.

"Thing? How rude to call me a 'thing'," answered Ammeal. "You should teach your friend some manners Mr. Kaiba."

"It's name is Ammeal," I answered. "It's what took Kisara." I quickly explained what had happened and why I was dueling Ammeal. They took in what I had said with shock and anger."

"Then you have to win Kaiba," said Yugi after I had finished telling them everything. "Make him pay for what he's done."

"Yeah Kaiba, you can easily kick this guy's butt," said Joey as he punched the air encouragingly.

"Are you done yet Mr. Kaiba?" asked Ammeal impatiently. "This is getting boring and I want to kill you already."

"And you said I had no patience," I retorted as I drew a card. "Very well, I'll start my turn by summoning my Kaiser Sea Horse (1700ATK/1650DEF) in attack mode. Next I'll activate my Monster Reborn, and bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"What a surprise there," mocked Ammeal. "I knew you would want your favorite dragon to be destroyed by me again."

"That won't be happening," I replied. "Now Blue-Eyes, get rid of his Grapha, and Kaiser Sea Horse destroy Latinum." With a burst of energy and a swing of a trident, both of Ammeal's monster were eliminated, and his field was left empty."

"That was a good move Mr. Kaiba, but it wasn't good enough," said Ammeal. "Are you finished with your turn now Mr. Kaiba? I'm growing bored again."

"I will be after I place one card face-down," I replied. "You can go now, but I highly doubt you'll be able to come back from this."

Ammeal: 3400 LP Kaiba: 2200 LP

"It seems you have forgotten my Grapha's ability already Mr. Kaiba," chided Ammeal as he drew for his turn. He took one look at the card, and suddenly the he burst out in a mad fit of laughter. "BAHAHAHA IT WOULD SEEM THAT THIS LITTLE GAME OF OURS IS FINALLY OVER MR. KAIBA AHAHAH!"

"He's tricking you Kaiba, don't listen to him," yelled Yugi. "He's just trying to make you paranoid."

"Oh but you should listen to me Mr. Kaiba because this is the beginning of your end," screeched Ammeal. "There is no way out of this."

"Really?" I replied. "And what prey tell is this all powerful card that you drew that can supposedly beat me this turn."

"You'll have to wait and see," teased Ammeal. "First I'll summon my Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World. Then I'll use my Grapha's effect and return Kahkki to my hand to re-summon Grapha to the field." Ammeal started to laugh darkly and madly as he held up the card he drew. "Then I use the card Millennium Chains. This card binds all the monsters on your field to the ground so that they are unable to attack for two turns." Suddenly, chains burst forth from the ground and wrapped themselves around both my monsters, pulling them to the ground as they tried to free themselves.

"Is that your big plan?" I asked mockingly. "They may be unable to attack, but they can still protect me. Plus, they are still in attack mode, so your Grapha can't destroy my Blue-Eyes."

"You didn't let me finish Mr. Kaiba," replied Ammeal. "You see, I have two Millennium Chains in my hand."

"What use is the other one if the first is still in play," I asked. "You have no reason to use it, unless you want to waste it. If that's the case then go right ahead."

"he.. AHAHAHA. I'm not planning on using it on your monsters Mr. Kaiba," said Ammeal. He lifted his claw and pointed behind me, at Kisara. "I'm using it on her."

My eyes widened in horror as I turned around and saw chains sprout out and wrap themselves around Kisara's wrists. Her face shone pure terror as she struggled to get the chains off, but it didn't work. She looked up at me with wide, scared eyes, but I couldn't do anything to help her.

"You can't use cards on people who aren't a part of the duel," yelled Yugi. "That's not right."

"Oh but I just did boy," answered Ammeal. "Who said I would play by the rules. Plus, it's a lot more satisfying this way. Seeing Mr. Kaiba suffer as much as possible before I kill him is just too much fun."

"You're going to pay for this," I said through gritted teeth. "You aren't going to get away with hurting her."

"Don't worry, I will AHAHAA," screamed Ammeal. "Or should I say I already have!"

"What are you even going to gain from trapping her like that?" I yelled, my blood boiling from my anger.

"Everything actually," replied Ammeal cockily. "Now Grapha…. Attack the girl."

"No you can't! She isn't a part of this," I screamed, my heart pounding from fear. I glanced over at Kisara and I saw the tears falling from her face. She began to tug at the chains even harder, but they still wouldn't budge.

"Too bad, I ALREADY AM," shrieked Ammeal in pure delight. "SAY GOOD-BYE TO THAT LITTLE GIRL FRIEND OF YOURS."

The world seemed to slow down around me as I saw Grapha charging up his attack. Everything was falling apart. The only thing going through my mind was that I had gotten Kisara killed, when she didn't deserve to die. Kisara will die because I messed up. Because I wasn't strong enough to keep her safe. Damn it all! Now I understood why he chained my monsters down. I can't have them block the attack. But wait. I don't need them to stop the attack.

Without a second thought, I ran as fast as I could to Kisara. She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face, and I could hear her say to get away, but I didn't listen to her. I smiled lightly, but before I could say anything, Grapha's beam left its mouth, and hit me square in the back. I was overcome by an intense pain, and my vision blackened immediately. The last thing I remember before blacking out, was Kisara's painful scream.

"SETO NOOO!"


	17. Is The Light My Salvation?

(Kisara's POV)

"SETO NOOOOO!"

My whole heart stopped when I saw that burst of energy hit Seto in the back. Tears fell freely from my face, and all I could do was scream in emotional agony. He gave me a small smile before he began to fall to the ground. Luckily, as soon as the beam hit him, the chain that were binding me dissolved, and I was able to catch him before he hit the ground. He was a bit heavy for me, so when I caught him the force of it made me fall to my knees.

His head rested on my shoulder, and I could barely feel his breath on my neck. I pushed my fingers onto his neck to find a pulse, but it was so feint that I almost thought there was none. I moved his bangs away from his face, and I saw that there was no color in him. His face was completely serene as if he had just fallen asleep instead of being blasted unconscious.

"Kaiba!" I heard Yugi yell. I looked over at him, and his face was full of worry and anger. He was banging his fists on the force field that Ammeal had made, trying his hardest to break though.

"I told you I would kill you Mr. Kaiba," gloated Ammeal. Glaring up at him, I saw that he was dancing in place giddily. "You can't beat me and my powers!"

"You cheated!" I screamed through my tears. "He would have won if you hadn't of pulled such a cheap move!"

"Kisara's right you monster!" yelled Joey. "I may not like Kaiba, but I will at least acknowledge that he's a good duelist. He had you, but you used Kisara to win!"

"That just proves that he didn't have the heart to be victorious," replied Ammeal.

"You're just a horrible monster who has no heart," I said viciously. "You couldn't win a fair fight if you tried."

"Now who said I had a heart? Because I clearly said that I didn't," he retorted. "Plus it doesn't matter how you win, just as long as you do!"

"Then how about you go for another duel?" said Yugi. "This time you will face me, and no tricks this time."

"I can't promise you that," replied Ammeal. "But if you want me to kill you before the rest of these fools, then I will gladly adhere to your wishes."

"Then I'll just have to beat you before you try anything," said Yugi, his voice full of confidence. Ammeal laughed, but said nothing as he snapped his fingers together. A hole small enough for Yugi to fit though appeared in the force field. Yugi slipped through it, and the gap closed before anyone else could come through.

"Be careful Yugi," I told him. He glanced over at me, took one look at Kaiba, and then nodded.

"I don't plan on losing Kisara," he replied. "He won't get away with this."

"I believe in you," I replied. "If anyone can beat him other than Seto, it's you Yugi."

Yugi smiled and nodded lightly before turning his gaze back to Ammeal. The shadow was still standing where he was before, but he had stopped dancing. His face gave off no emotion, but his eyes still contained his joy, as well as his murderous intent. It gave me chills down my back, and I had to look away before I was overcome with terror again.

I heard them say something about starting the duel, but I tuned that all out. All I could think about was Seto still lying unconscious in my arms. His state hadn't changed, and it didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

" _Whatever happened to him, it really did a lot of damage,"_ I thought.  _"Oh God I hope he wakes up soon. He can't die from something like this he just can't. He survived a rock fall, he can survive this."_

Suddenly the weight of the situation hit me with full force, and I cried and cried. I pushed my face into his hair and cried. I wasn't made to take something like this. One of the people I cared about the most in the world was lying in my arms near death and there was nothing I could do about it. It was getting hard to breath, and my throat was on fire, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Seto making it through this.

"Come on you have to wake up, you have to," I begged quietly into his hair. "You're one of the strongest people I know, so you have to make it through this. If you die now, I don't know what I'll do. You're one of the first people to reach out to me, and one of the first to break through. Without you in my life, I would probably still be the kid sitting all alone all the time. You made me realize just how good it is to have people other than family in my life."

"Now I don't know if this is too soon to say, but I don't care. I don't care what people will say about us, or what people will think. I don't care about any of those things, I only care about you. And I don't care we've only know each other for a few months, and I'm not ashamed to say these words. I love you Seto Kaiba, I love you so much. When I first saw you, I knew you were different from others, and I connected with you almost immediately. It was almost as if I had known you my entire life, even though that isn't true. I love you, and nobody can ever change that fact."

* * *

(Seto's POV)

My body was aching from the intense pain, and it felt like it would never subside. My eyes were heavy and no matter how hard I tried they just wouldn't open. A thick, tangible darkness surrounded me like a miasma, and it was making breathing hard. I tried to move my body, but that didn't work either. I was lying down on some sort of hard surface that was cold to the touch. I had no idea where I was.

Then suddenly I remembered what had happened to me. I was hit by Grapha's beam while protecting Kisara. Did the blast send me somewhere else? Damn, if only I could move my body, or at least open my eyes.

I groaned quietly from the pain, and my voice echoed around me. Wherever I was, it was a big space, and it was pretty empty. This was all so confusing, nothing was making sense.

" _Come on you have to wake up, you have to."_

A voice? It's so familiar. Wait…. It's Kisara's! How am I hearing her voice when I'm not in the same place as her? What the hell is going on here? She says that I'm asleep. Is this all a dream, or am I going crazy. But she sounds so sad, like she's crying.

" _You're one of the strongest people I know, so you have to make it through this."_

Me, strong? I wouldn't know because I have no idea who I am. All I know is that I was a terrible person who doesn't deserve someone like you Kisara. You're so kind, and I'm not. I don't know what you find in a person like me. Why do you even care about me, you shouldn't. It would be best that way…

" _I don't care what people will say about us, or what people will think. I don't care about any of those things, I only care about you."_

You care about someone like me? How? I don't understand. Was I a different person around you, because all I've seen of myself is the horrible jack-ass that puts down everyone. Maybe you were able to bring out the kindness in my heart. But I'll never know.

" _I love you Seto Kaiba, I love you so much… I love you, and nobody can ever change that fact."_

She… loves me? Kisara loves me? But… how? Kisara you shouldn't love me. I'm not worth your time. You need someone who is kind and gentle to other people. But… if I could tell you one thing right now, it would be that I love you too. I don't have my memories, but in my heart I know that I love you. If there is anything that I could know without a doubt right now is that I loved you, and I still do. I would do anything for you, and that's a fact.

Suddenly, the aching in my body subsided slightly, almost as if the words she said had given me the strength to move. With great effort, I opened my eyes, and I met with an endless darkness. I almost thought that my eyes were still closed. Even though my body didn't hurt as much, it was still difficult to move my arms around to hoist myself off the ground. My arms burned as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I looked down and saw that I could see myself perfectly even though the entire room was pitch black.

"I've got to get out of here," I whispered to myself. "Or, if Kisara is right, I have to wake up from this dream that in." Slowly, I tried to stand to my feet, but my body just wouldn't listen to me. I just kept falling back down to my knees. I tried again, but it ended with the same outcome. All of a sudden I was breathless, and I was beginning to feel dizzy. I didn't have the strength in me to try and get up again.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw a bright light in the corner of my eye. I looked over toward the light, and the only thing there was a small ball of light just floating in the air. I don't know why, but I felt like it was calling to me. Almost like it wanted me to touch it. So with all the strength I could muster, I tried to get to my feet again. Luckily, I was able to make a few steps toward the light before my face hit the cold ground again.

"This isn't going to work," I said. "I just can't make it. I can't…. I guess all I can do is wait for the end to come in this hellish abyss…."

* * *

(Kisara's POV)

Nothing about Seto had changed. He was still cold and unmoving, and if I wasn't worried before, I sure was now. It had been nearly twenty minutes or so since it first happened. Yugi and Ammeal were still dueling, and neither side was making it easy for the other. Joey, Tea, and Tristan were cheering Yugi on form the side lines, but that's all they could do at the moment.

"You're giving me more of a challenge boy," said Ammeal to Yugi. "But your strength won't be enough for you to beat me."

"We'll see about that Ammeal," replied Yugi. On Yugi's side of the field he had his Buster Blader (2600ATK/2300DEF), and he had one face down. On Ammeal's side, he had his Grapha and Sillva out, but no face down cards. They had been whittling down each other's life points and now each only had 500 LP each.

"Well boy it's your turn, so take it," said Ammeal. "You're only prolonging your imminent defeat."

"Big talk coming from a monster who can't win without using cheap tricks," retorted Yugi as he drew a card. "First I'll use the equip card Horn of Light. This card gives the monster it's equipped with 800 Defense. Since Buster Blader is the only monster on my field, I'll give it to him. I'll switch him into defense mode, and then end my turn."

"Oh going on the defensive now hmm," mocked Ammeal. "And here I thought you would do something useful that round."

"Come next turn you'll be regretting your words," replied Yugi. "It's your turn so draw."

"I will boy," replied Ammeal evilly. "And now it's time to end this, or at least break your will to fight." The monster chuckled darkly as he flipped around two identical and familiar cards in his hand. "I think you know what I'm going to do with these two cards boy."

"Don't you dare," yelled Yugi.

"Too bad, I will dare," replied Ammeal as he played one of the Millennium Chains on Yugi's Buster Blader. "But this time I'm going to change it up a bit. Instead of using it on the girl and Mr. Kaiba, I'll use it on you boy. She's weighed down by Mr. Kaiba and won't run when I try and attack her. You on the other hand might try and get in the way, and I can't let you do that. I can still feel Mr. Kaiba's life force, so the first blast wasn't enough to get rid of him. He's weak now, so this last hit will be the end of his miserable life."

"Stop it Ammeal!" yelled Yugi as the chains wrapped themselves around him. He struggled to break free, but like me he was unable to.

"How about no," answered the monster. "Say your prayers girl, because the only place you will be going is to the graveyard AHAHAHA."

My eyes grew wide as I watched the energy gather in Grapha's mouth. Tears began to fall harder, and I clung to Seto tightly. I could only hold my breath, just sitting there waiting for the beam to hit us. Yugi was screaming something, but I was too far out of it to hear what he said. It felt like years before the shot left Grapha's mouth and was on its way toward us. I dug my head into Seto's hair, and waited for impact. But it never came. All of a sudden, a bright flash emitted itself from my left pocket, the one that I keep my deck in. I looked up, and I saw that Worm Victory was there, right in front of me.

"Don't worry my Mistress, he will bring no harm to you," said Victory as he blocked the beam from us by capturing it in his arms. All around me, I saw the faded outlines of all of my monsters. They were standing there with Victory, and helping him protect us.

"What is this!" screeched Ammeal in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"You won't harm my Mistress," answered Victory. "You had her restrained last time, and because of that we were unable to protect her the first time. We have to thank Seto Kaiba for protect her, and he has our deepest respect and thanks. Now that she isn't constrained by your chains, we can protect her without interference."

"You will pay for this you insolent fool," growled Ammeal. "As soon as I'm done with this boy, you. Will. Pay."

" _Mistress, you are safe now, but there is something that I must do,"_ said Victory via telepathy to me. I nodded to him, not asking what it was that he needed to do. He smiled at me, and then he dissolved into small specks of light that covered Seto, and sunk into his skin. I had no idea what Victory was up to, but whatever it was, I hope it ended with Seto waking from his slumber.

"You can only get to them if you beat me, but I don't think that will happen," said Yugi. "Now are you done with your turn, because I want to end this once and for all."

Ammeal's eyes burned with anger, and he grudgingly said, "Yes I am done."

"Good, time to finish this," said Yugi as he drew for his turn. "First I'll play the card Mystical Space Typhoon. This card allows me to get rid of you Millennium Chains." A whirlwind of power surged around Buster Blader, and the chains holding him down were destroyed. "Next I'll use the card Ancient Rules. This allows me to Special Summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand, and I use it to summon my Dark Magician (2500ATK/2100DEF). But I'm not done yet. Next I sacrifice both my Dark Magician and Buster Blader in order to summon my Dark Magician of Chaos (2800ATK/2600DEF). Whenever this monster is summoned to the field, I can get one spell card from the graveyard and return it to my hand, and I choose my Monster Reborn. With my Monster Reborn I bring back my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode (2000ATK/1700DEF). Next I use the equip card Magic Formula on my Dark Magician Girl. This gives her 700 attack points, and with her effect she gains another 300 points from my Dark Magician in the graveyard, giving her a total of 3000 attack points."

"You go Yugi, you got this duel in the bag!" yelled Joey. He and Tristan had their arms around each other as they swayed back in for in excitement.

"Now, Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his Grapha," ordered Yugi. The Magician nodded and blasted Grapha with his staff. "Because of my Magician's effect, any monster he destroys is removed from play entirely. That means you can't bring your Grapha back anymore, but it's not like it matters at this point in the duel. Dark Magician Girl, attack his Sillva, and end this duel!" Dark Magician Girl smiled gleefully, and destroyed Grapha with a powerful blast.

"No NO NO," screamed Ammeal, his arms flailing about wildly. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEATEN ME!?"

"Easily," answered Yugi. "It's a common saying now a days that cheaters never win in the end."

"I'll kill you for this boy!" shrieked the Monster. "You won't get away with this."

"I don't think so Ammeal," said the Dark Magician Girl suddenly. Even though the duel had ended and all the monsters had left the field, Dark Magician girl was still there. "I sealed you away in this crystal once before and I will do it again, but this time I will make sure you can't get out."

Though Ammeal's face showed no emotion, I could tell that he was afraid of the Magician. He tried to turn and run, but he wasn't fast enough. The Dark Magician Girl flew in front of him and blocked his way. She then took her staff and smacked him in the head, hard. This caused the monster to stagger to the ground. She smirked childishly, and shot Ammeal with a blue beam, causing the monster to scream in pain. The beam caused the monsters body to morph into a small shadowy ball. With ease, she flicked the ball towards the cracked pyramid crystal. When they made contact, a bright light blinded me. When the light dimmed, I had to blink out the white spots in my eyes before I could see that the pyramid wasn't cracked anymore. There was also a small purple light pulsing in the middle of it. That was probably Ammeal's soul.

"You don't have to worry anymore Pharaoh," said Dark Magician Girl. "The Dark Courier has been sealed, and he won't be getting out ever again."

"Thank you Dark Magician Girl," said Yugi. "But do you think you can do one more thing before you go."

"Of course Pharaoh, what do you need me to do?" asked Dark Magician Girl.

"Kaiba was hit by an attack and is now unconscious," replied Yugi. "Do you think you can heal him, or at least wake him up?"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I can't do," replied the magician sadly. "He is facing something that I can't help with. If he conquers his doubts and fears, then he will wake up. But if he can't, then he will stay asleep forever."

"But there must be something that you can do!" said Joey. When Ammeal was captured, the force field had dissipated, so the other three ran up to stand by Yugi.

Dark Magician girl sighed and said, "There isn't, I'm so sorry. But I can help you with getting out of this place. There is a door in the cavern that has 12 holes in it. There are 12 long cylinder like crystals strewn around the cavern, and they are the keys to the door. Find them and you will get out of here. I've given you all the help I can give you now. I can't stay for much longer, so this is good-bye." And with those last words, she disappeared from sight.

"Joey, I never thought you would be so worried about Kaiba," said Tristan.

"Yeah well…" replied Joey. He nudged his head in my direction and said, "Kisara's really worried about him, and it's making her really sad. I don't like the guy, but I don't like seeing her cry like that even more."

"How kind of you Joey," I said to him. "Thank you, and you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"But what if he never wakes up," said Tea in a panicky voice. "What will you do?"

"I'm not worried about that," I answered. "Victory is with him, and if anyone can knock some sense into Seto, it's Victory. I trust him to do his job."

"Well I hope you are right about that Kisara," said Yugi. "While we wait, I'm going to have a look around this place some more and see if I can find one of those crystals that the Dark Magician Girl was talking about."

"I'll join you Yugi," said Joey. The others nodded in agreement, and they all left me with Seto in search of some of the crystals.

"I hope I'm right about this too," I sighed quietly to myself. "Victory, please save him…."

* * *

(Seto's POV)

Voices echoed all around me in the darkness, but I couldn't make out any of the words they were saying. I had no idea how long I had been lying there, but it felt like eternity. I couldn't get back up. There was no way I was going to make it to the light. It just sat there, shining at me, taunting me.

"I'll never get out of here," I sighed quietly. "I guess I'll be stuck here forever until I die…" Through my melancholy, I didn't notice the footsteps that echoed around me. I just thought that they were noises from the outside, where Kisara is, but they weren't.

"You won't if you don't try," a deep voice said suddenly. It startled me, and my eyes flicked up to the source of the voice. It was a fleshy monster with six arms, but for some reason I didn't feel threatened by it. If he wanted to kill me, he would have already done it.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" I asked the strange monster.

It chuckled and said, "Ah yes you don't remember me. I'm Worm Victory, one of Kisara's monsters."

"You're a friend of Kisara's?" I asked. It nodded and I said, "So you came to get me out of this place."

"No," he replied curtly. "I'm here to help, but you have to get to your feet first, and be able to walk on your own."

"But I can't," I replied harshly. "I've tried and I just can't."

"What's keeping you down?" asked Victory.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in turn. "There isn't anything holding me down. I just can't get up."

"Then there is something holding you down, you just don't know it," answered Victory. I turned my eyes away from him and when I didn't answer him, he continued talking to me. "If you haven't figured it out yet, it's your doubt. You won't be able to get anywhere if you keep doubting yourself, and fearing yourself."

"How can I not?" I scoffed angrily. "You wouldn't understand what it's like not knowing who you were and what you were like. You don't know how it feels to know that you were a monster, and that people hated you for it. I don't know anything about myself, about who I was!"

"So you fear the unknown eh?" replied Victory. "You are afraid of knowing the truth, afraid of knowing if you are right about yourself or not. Then maybe I should help clear some things up for you."

I thought he would continue talking, but instead he kneeled down beside me and grasped onto my shirt. I hung limp in his hand as he raised my face up to meet his. His yellow eyes bore deeply into mine, and it was hard not to look away from the gaze.

"Stop being afraid of who you were, and look to who you are now," said Victory sternly. "It doesn't matter who you were, just think about who you are now. Can't you hear her? Can't you hear how sad she is about you? She is devastated, and there is nothing I can do about it. The only person that can make her happy and smile again is you. She loves you dearly, I know that for sure. I've been with her for a long time, so I know when she is happy or sad. Whenever she sees you, she isn't just happy, she's filled with joy. You haven't seen all of your memories, so you have no right to say whether you are a monster or not. I've known you for a few months now, and I can tell you that you aren't a monster. You have family that loves you, and which you love back. My Mistress loves you with all her heart, and if you were a monster she wouldn't feel that way. Now get up to your feet now, so we can go back to her and make her smile again."

His words left me shocked. Was that all true? One look in his eyes told me that it was. It was then that I realized just how stupid I was being. He was right. I shouldn't be worrying about what happened before, but what is happening now. And right now Kisara needed me. She needed me to be with her, and I'm just lying here skulking about a past that I don't remember.

Then I felt it. I felt that great weight that had been holding me down lift off my shoulders. Victory must have noticed it as well, because he gently rested my head back down on the ground and said, "Now get to your feet."

My body was still in pain, but I found it much easier to get onto my feet. The doubt that kept me on the ground was gone, and I was free to stand on my own. Even so, I was still weak, and I would have fallen down after the first few steps, but Victory was beside me. He put my arm around his shoulder, and allowed me to lean against him.

"Let's go," I said. Victory nodded, and it almost seemed like he smiled. With slow steps, we inched our way to the ball of light. It took some time, but we finally reached it. I was nearly out of breath and my body ached for a break, but I wouldn't stop until I was out of this abyss. Reaching out with a shaky hand I touched the warm glow, and then the world grew bright before fading back to darkness.


End file.
